Swept Away
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Two years had passed since then. The idiot went and blew himself up, and here Kitty and I were left to deal with politic matters. Some kind of being was going around in other areas and word had it that it's current destination was Egypt. I had not the faintest clue of what the being would do, but all I could do was follow along. Nothing exciting would happen anyway. BartxNat
1. Prologue

**:Hello! This will be new for me, I've only written one other story for this fandom and that was a oneshot. If any of my old readers see this, I am writing this alongside the other one to give me some breather because I have writers block up the butt with the other story. Anyway, this to give me a breath of fresh air. This fandom needs to be more popular I swear, I love the series so much. I don't know how long this will be but, oh well. Let's see how I do. I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy in any way! Enjoy reading!:**

He didn't know what he had done. He had dismissed his djinni. He was supposed be breaking his promise with the only girl who knew his name. He breathed heavily, feeling pain in his body as he grudgingly moved along the road. How had he gotten away? He had thrown the staff, and his feet had taken him somewhere...Had the boots done it?

He felt his throat dry, his body was becoming weaker with each step. Was he going to die? He was supposed to, he would guess. Where was he? He looked out, his blue eyes sweeping the area. He was far from the glass palace, he was far from his home...He could barely make out some kind of road, trees...Where had he landed himself?

He moved his hand, leaning against a tree and gazing at it. Red spilled along the body part. He was beginning to feel cold. So, he would die away from his home? Figures...He closed his eyes, thinking of what it would be like without him. Would Kitty and Bartimaeus be happy? He would think the demon should be, although the being should be a _bit_ grateful that he had dismissed him.

He slumped down, the bark scratching his back through the already torn fabric. This pain...He let out a shaky breath, feeling his body begin to fall over gently. It was almost peaceful, but it was overly frightening all at the same time. He was dying, and it terrified him. But he had no other choice, did he?

He breathed in some of the fresh air around him, finally relaxing himself and allowing the embrace of death to come. As his senses began to dim, he heard a faint sound of a person, people. He smiled weakly, at least someone will know he truly died.

()()()()()()()

A group of three men stood around a bed, the furniture holding the body of a young male, his wounds patched and his person only wearing bandages. The tallest of the three men looked over him, curious of what he had been doing out there in the middle of nowhere. They were not completely far from a large city, but it was still a way's away. And where had the man gotten his injuries? If it weren't for them to arrive, he would have surely died.

"So, what do we do with him?" The smallest one questioned, crossing their arms with a huff. When seeing the injured man, this one had wanted to leave it behind. However, he was outvoted in terms of whether to heal the traveler or not.

The remaining man, a dark skinned one, shrugged; "Honestly, I've not a damn idea." He wanted to help the injured guy just because well...He was injured, morals and all that jazz.

They weren't honest men, the three. The only good thing about them was that they helped people every now and then. They would steal, murder, and anything that could get them any coin. Honestly, saving the odd man didn't give them anything, so it was odd on why they had saved him in the first place.

"If it was a girl, I'd have a clue..." The small one commented, giving the tallest an idea. Of course! They could find one nearby, and then they could get _something_ out of this. Another idea they could have thought of would be just to make the guy one of _them_ , but from the way his hair was done and his fancy (yet torn) clothes, they would think he was a big shot of some sort. Possibly a magician, although they tried not to associate themselves with that group.

"Let's sell him." The tall one suggested, earning the stares of his pals. The third one scrunched his nose up, glancing at the injured guy.

" Sell 'em?" He grumbled. "He's scrawny, and he looks as if he hasn't eaten in days."

"The kid was bleeding a shit ton, what the hell do you expect?" The small one rose an eyebrow.

"Well, still. Ain't no one gonna buy him."

"You'd be surprised." The tall one chuckled. "Some places are still looking for some servants and such."

"Illegal, dumbass." The small one jibed with a glare.

"Everything we do is illegal, shorty." He winked at the small man, earning an angered blush from his companion. "We just have to get him to the right guy, offer a price, and we have ourselves a good amount of coin."

The dark one nodded at this, they could do that. He tossed the injured person a look as they moved a little in their sleep. He wouldn't be waking though, with injuries _that_ bad, he'd be out for a while. Maybe once he had woken up and such, he wouldn't be so worthless looking. Every person had _some_ kind of good quality in them, didn't they?

The smallest one sighed, tossing his hands in the air and walking to a nearby bookshelf. "Whatever." He didn't approve of selling a human _being_ , but oh well. The others wouldn't listen to him anyway. They'll just have to get rid of him some other way. Or..would someone actually buy him?

"I heard there's a rogue trader in the next city." The tallest spoke once more. "Maybe he'll offer a price."

"I doubt it." The dark guy mumbled. "I still don't get how anyone will take him. _Look_ at him!" He gestured both hands in the bed's direction. Did they _not_ see how puny this thing was?!

"He could be sold as a sex slave."

The other one looked at him in shock. "That's just gross, man." The small one seconded this with a gesture.

"Still gives us money." Tall sighed, looking out from their small hideout. "We'll find out if we can sell him in the morning, in the meantime." He heard a groan come the wounded. "Let's get the guy some water."

()()()()()()()()

In no way was he supposed to be reduced to this kind of humiliation, it wasn't right. The man stood there with his hands bound on a large wooden stage with two other people, a girl and a small child. His clothes were fresh, a tunic made just for him apparently. How could he be reduced to this? Why couldn't he have just perished like he was supposed to?

He had woken up in a large moving cart, his body comforted by straw a while back. He was told he had been sold to someone, like he was some kind of cattle. He had let out a rage of emotions, speaking of his title and how he wouldn't stand for this. But his words died on closed ears, no one cared. Where he was at the time, they didn't know of his reputation. And they cared less about _who_ he was. He was nothing but another person to them, nothing but a _commoner_.

Now, he was treated even less than that. The heat beat on his back, his body began to pant with sweat. He gulped, trying to will his mouth to become moist. It was so hot out here. There was buildings around, sandstone from what he could see. But wasn't this sort of business illegal? Had it not been stopped centuries ago?

He had finally accepted this fate when he had been moved from cart to cart, state to state, country to country. How far he had traveled, he hadn't any idea. He thought of his past life to give him comfort, but it only provided him pain in his heart. He could've done something, if he had been found by friendlier company. But no. Karma was a cruel mistress.

He felt hot and humiliated, but he did not feel dirty thankfully. He had been cleaned beforehand to look his best, which he supposed made sense if he were to be traded off to some fool. The moment he was out of here, perhaps he could defend himself and run? He hadn't the slightest clue of where to run though, and how would he get away? He wasn't too strong, but his mind was...Did that matter in this situation?

He heard the sounds of hooves clapping against stone. Ah, he must truly be far away in order to hear horses being used as transportation. He kept his head down, closing his eyes for a moment as his ears took in the sound of a shrill, female voice.

"See, I _told_ you father!" The voice called, causing gasps to erupt from the crowd. The man opened his eyes to look to the trade owner, who looked as if he were to wet himself at that very moment. Oh, so it _was_ illegal.

He heard the sound of two figures dropping from the horse, walking past the crowd to the stage. A loud, boastful voice sounded throughout the area; "You have disobeyed my laws, disrespecting my name, causing hatred-" He cut out the rest, feeling too hot at the moment to react.

Was he going to be released? That would be nice. It was odd, thinking of being _freed_ , as if he too were a demon of some kind. He wondered if all beings like that felt this way when the words of any kind of dismissal were said. He thought of what Bartimaeus had felt when he had mentioned _his_ dismissal. He had the small urge to shake his head, perish the thought of that Djinni. It needn't matter now.

Maybe after this was over, he would stay here. It would be refreshing to start anew, although he had no clue how to do just that.

He looked up, staring down at the girl who was standing beside her father. The man was tall, handsome in a way, tanned, and dark hair and eyes. The girl next to him did not contain much of his features, other than the dark skin and the way her face was held. Her hair was copper and her eyes were a deep green. They were clothed as if they were royal in this area.

The girl felt a person looking her way, turning to the blue eyed captive and felt her eyes widen. She made her to the stage, ignoring her father as he ordered some nearby townspeople to take hold of the man who had organized the trading. She locked eyes with the man, their eyes never leaving each other.

The man looked down at her, unsure of what the girl was thinking. He took in her features, she was pretty, he guessed. He hadn't much experience with girls, seeing as most of of the time spent with them were in terms of business purposes, including Kitty. He could only imagine what she was doing at this moment, though he wouldn't mind seeing her again.

The girl's father announced that the captives could go on their own, seeing smiles appear on their faces as they were released from their bound hands. The blue eyed male walked to the father, allowing him to break his binds. The girl walked to his side.

"Father." She called gently, motioning for the man to come to her level. He gave his ear to her, the girl whispering frantically to him. He nodded at her words, chuckling softly.

"I see." He stood up straight, looking over the man carefully. He was small, but he could see potential in those ice colored eyes of his, he might not have looked impressive physically, but with some training...

"You there." He called, the blue eyed male narrowed his eyes. He needn't call for his attention, he was already giving all of it to him. "My daughter believes that you could be of use to me, and since I graciously saved your life..."

Yes, he was grateful for the rescue. But now he was just annoyed. Was this man _really_ important? And if he wasn't, perhaps he could indulge himself in the urge to kick sand in his face?

"I would like to offer you a position," He voiced, this gained the man's full attention. " _If_ you would like to hear it?" The young man nodded in response, thinking of the possible outcomes.

The girl stepped forward.

"What is your name?" She asked, a smile coming onto her face. The man looked at her, something was a bit odd about her, although he couldn't put his finger on it. She carried a kind of aura about her, was she a magician? Were there magicians in this land? He would have to find out somehow...

He pondered the question, his name? Well, that would be useful to know in terms of conversation purposes. He didn't know what to say, however. He hadn't the slightest clue how far his _other_ name had traveled, and he wasn't comfortable with revealing his _name_ to just anyone. He had revealed it to three people in his life and that was it. One he loved deeply, one he began to care for, and the other one...

He stared at the girl, her smile never fading, her eyes began to shine. He responded smoothly to her;

"Drake."

 **:Okay! That's a start. I didn't know how to do this, I know that some people might criticize this because I don't know timezones and stuff, but I think it'll be fine. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'll update a chapter as soon as I can!:**


	2. The Mission and Arriving

**:Hello! I have a lot of inspiration for this story oddly enough. I know not many people will read this, but I want to finish it for both myself and the few others. So, I hope you enjoy this next one. I'm not good at first person, but oh well. Please enjoy!:**

Two years...How many days did that make? I thought for a moment, deciding to do some common math as I waited outside a large building for Kitty. Ever since the incident two years ago, the girl had moved up in the world (Although she and I _both_ did not want this to happen – I was too worried about her possibly becoming corrupted – I obviously hadn't the need to though, she wouldn't ever become like a magician.) and had taken Nathaniel's role in the world. She was fairly inexperienced, however she held herself firm and went about the job with ease.

The only thing she required in return for doing this was one simple thing;

Allow her to reform laws based around spirits.

It was a gesture I admired completely, but I worried that the government would soon turn on her, as they most of the time did. To my surprise, I didn't need to worry _yet_ again. She was treated with high respect due to the fact she had been on close terms with Nathaniel and they listened to her with admiration.

I had to be a tad bit proud, I suppose.

She mostly took on tasks by her own self though, only summoning me for my opinion or if I would accompany her on a job that she feared that she would require back up with. She had earned a nice little badge of approval from all beings such as myself, she's a kind mistress. One that many of us enjoy to help out whenever we please.

Seven hundred and thirty days, I calculated. (Seven hundred and thirty one days, _if_ you want to be all touchy with decimals and such) I allowed myself to sigh, staring down at my form and grimacing at a small urge of pain in my chest.

My form was that of Ptolemy's as usual...

But I had placed him in clothing that would resemble my previous master.

His clothes didn't really _fit_ Ptolemy (Egyptian wear and the like suited him _far_ better), but I found the need to dress him as such. I couldn't _exactly_ take the form of Natty boy.

He had not been dead long enough for me to.

I shouldn't have cared the idiot had gone and blown himself up, really I should be dancing on his grave and cheering with joy, perhaps even juggling if I put my mind to it. What replaced the happiness I should be feeling, instead, was a strong pang of sorrow. I was upset that he was gone. I hadn't wanted him dead, although I should have.

He just had to go and do the heroic childish move, sacrificing himself for his country and what not. He left Kitty and I here feeling miserable, _and_ leaving us to deal with politics. Completely outrageous this was!

I grimaced at my thoughts, turning my head to the door as I watched Kitty come back out. She hadn't truly changed much in ways of appearances, she just looked more tired most of the time. (Not good enough for you? Alright...Her hair was still cut short in a boyish fashion, she held a slimmer, more mature frame, and her dark eyes now held more bags under them. Her skin had also become a tad paler as well. She did not look _terrible_ though. Much more healthy than Nat to say the least, kid was skin and bones before he exploded).

She tugged at the bottom of her jacket, straightening it for a moment before grumbling to herself. She did not seem too pleased at this time.

"Something up?" I questioned, my arms crossed and my form leaning against brick.

She reached into her pocket, coming back out of it with a couple of folded papers in her grip. She opened one of them, handing it over to me.

I glanced over them quickly. (Now, here I _would_ provide you poor saps with the knowledge of what was written on these papers, but it was full of so much formal language, pity, and fake concern that I saw no need to recite it to you. Thank me later.)

"So, something is going around killing kids?" I rose an eyebrow. This was nothing new, this happened everywhere. Certainly this wasn't something Kitty and I would be involved in.

The girl snatched the paper back and shook her head; "No, not just that." She informed me. "Apparently it's a high level form of spirit that is going from place to place, kidnapping young males and killing them after a decent amount of time." She looked up at the sky for a brief second. "The average amount of time after the kidnapping being roughly six months to a year."

" _So_ frightening." I mockingly spoke.

"Yes, very." She rolled her eyes. "We're to research into this and _attempt_ to dispose of it."

Usually we didn't deal with murdering and such, however I suppose that this was more exciting than what we usually did. (Robbing and things like that – much like what Kitty used to be involved in.)

"Did they give us anywhere to start, maybe?" I lifted myself from the wall, peering down at the papers she had been beginning to unfold.

"So far, we have one place to go." She announced, staring down at the parchment. "Egypt."

I gaped at her for a brief moment, before composing myself and blinking in complete dumbfoundary. _Egypt_? I hadn't been there in hundreds of years! Why in hell's name did we have to go to _there_?!

"Before you ask;" She smiled at me, already knowing my thoughts. It was creepy on how alike we were... "Rumor has it that if this target moves from Egypt, it shall come here next."

"I don't see why." I commented. "Not many people here are worthy enough to kill."

"Was that a compliment?" Kitty let out a chuckle, to this I shrugged and shot a playful glance at her.

"Dunno, I think I can find a reason to kill you." I would never do this, mind you. The girl meant far too much to me.

She shook her head at me, shoving her papers back into her pockets and gesturing for me to follow. I did so happily.

"I have to go get ready to pack." She mumbled, the playful mood now dissipated. "We leave tomorrow morning, so until we arrive there; You are dismissed."

So soon? I had to wonder, odd being that. But better to get this over with quickly. I allowed myself to be dismissed back to the other place for the time being.

()()()()()()()()()()

Last time I was in Egypt? I honestly couldn't tell you. Unless I enjoyed my stay there or something amusing happened, I wouldn't remember. I _did_ recall plenty of times I had been there, I just could not put together how long ago some of them were.

I let myself relax in the other place, happy for these few moments of rest. (or days, time runs a bit differently here as you could imagine. A few seconds to me could be a month to you mortals. Fun, isn't it? And here you prats wonder why we spirits get angsty when we're called back even after a year or two.)

It wasn't like Kitty worked me to the bone, or that it bothered me to be summoned by her. No, no. Like I had mentioned previously, I very much enjoyed my time being with her. Although, being around her would never be as _interesting_ as I would have liked it to be.

She was much like myself. Charming, intelligent, awesome in every detail (Excluding her being a mortal, that was a _crucial_ problem). Even so, this never made anything truly exciting.

I admit, I would complain about masters or mistress' that were stuck up or simply idiotic in their own, mundane kind of way.

But I loved to toy with their minds.

So fun to tease and pick at, with Kitty I simply couldn't do that. She would throw stuff back at me, and though this would cause us both to erupt in playful banter, it never felt right.

She was _nothing_ like Nathaniel.

That boy had a spark in him, he was annoying, rude, a prick. He was everything negative when it came to certain things. However, these only truly appeared when he wore the face of John Mandrake. I hated that little side of him, it was his preferred mask by far though.

It hid his true self. The only part of him I vaguely _enjoyed_ being around.

Nathaniel was a kind boy, surprisingly, and was full of curiosity and fearless ambition. He was an interesting lad. The Mandrake within him spoiled that kid to the core though, making him barely able to resurface.

Nathaniel came through in the end, however.

Yes, he did...and killed himself.

If I ever met him again (Possibly through reincarnation for those who believe in that sort of thing.), I would never be able to forgive him. But what _would_ I do if I saw him again? It wouldn't happen, that was for sure. Once you're dead, you're dead.

I felt the feeling of being summoned pulling on my essence. Time to go, eh? I allowed myself to be pulled, knowing full on who it was. No one else summoned me but Kitty for some odd reason. Perhaps they feared my being? Good. They _should_.

()()()()()()()

I materialized as my natural form, changing my clothes into that of a basic teenager of the modern world at that time. I eyed Kitty, noting her style of fashion still resembled that of a man. (Good on her for that, most girls wore nothing but frilly bits and pieces.)

"So, where exactly are we?" I questioned, taking in my surroundings. She had placed us in a small building from what I could assume. She had probably left the airport and immediately found a place to stay for the time being, _or_ the government had provided her with a place beforehand, (Which was a good possibility.)

She moved around the place. It looked like it was stone from the inside and around us laid two futons on the floor, a table, small bucket, and a sink. (I could only _hope_ the bucket wasn't the toilet, perhaps it was the shower...What kind of place was this?)

"Arish." She voiced, I hadn't heard of the place before. She looked to the two briefcases in the corner (I hadn't noticed these, forgive me if I'm too distracted on the fact there was nowhere in sight to release human fluids.)

I pulled up a nearby stool, sitting myself on it. (It was hidden under the table, don't judge me and my bad eyesight at the moment. I'm still looking for the damned bathroom.) I watched as Kitty opened one of the briefcases and removed a letter from it.

"Any knowledge on this place?" She asked, her eyes looking over the object carefully.

"Not a thing." I admitted.

"Oh well." She placed the letter in her pocket. "This place is ruled by a _king_ apparently..." She started to speak. "We're here to investigate and we have to gain permission from him to go as we please or else we'll be in for some unnecessary violence."

"A _king_?" Usually kings weren't around anymore, usually in fear that America is going to come over here and shoot them up because of no freedom and the like. (They've done it, I've seen them do it. Not exactly shooting people with those pathetic things they invented not too long ago – something called guns I believe – but with some form of magic.)

She nodded mutely at me. "We have to go visit him and present ourselves." She sighed, looking down at her clothes. "Think I have to look decent?"

"You mean like a pretty princess?"

"Yes."

"No." I chuckled. I stood up and dusted my bottom off. (I didn't want dust or anything sticking to my pants, it looked utterly disgusting from another point of view.)

Kitty sighed with relief at my response, obviously not wanting to pretty herself up, and moved to the door. I was looking forward to seeing a _king_. Haven't seen one in so long. I could just hope they didn't have a ring or whatnot that I would be forced to steal. (I don't want to talk about it.)

I braced myself, placing myself behind Kitty to exit the small building. Time to see the place and become increasingly bored as time went by.

What a joy my life has become.

 **: Okay. The name of the place I looked up, I've never been there. I've never been to Egypt but it was something. I hope you all are enjoying this! It wasn't hard to write, but it wasn't easy either. I can't wait to continue this though! Please review if you can!:**


	3. King Isu and Amelia

**:I'm so happy to hear some of you enjoy this story! It's a bit hard to make lengthy though, this tale, but it's a lot of fun to think about! I've started rereading the series for some reawakening on the knowledge of some of the lore within the books. So, I hope it helps me. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!:**

If I had to describe this little place, I could place into one simple word. Begins with the fourth letter in the alphabet, and the word is something no one wants to really be called unless they were acting out a very flat character in a novel in a pathetic little play of some sort.

What would that particular word be?  
Dull.

The small village Kitty and I had been called to investigate was as dull as a blunt weapon. ( _Some_ of these weapons aren't dull – just the ones that are hammers and such) I wouldn't say that the place was silent, however. It was actually quite bustling with activity. Around the sandstone village, there were people walking and talking, making deals with nearby stalls and passing on goods.

It wasn't a bad place, and surely these traits did not agree with the previous word I had given. But it was dull for one reason, an _important_ one at that.

There was no magic to be felt.

Being around magic my entire five thousand years, it was odd to not feel it. (Not to say it wasn't welcome, I rather enjoyed it. The sensation of no magic reminded me of when I had to travel to Lovelace's location with Nathaniel. The place we had gone to contained little to no magic there, if one could recall)

It bothered me though. We were here to investigate a spirit, yet I could feel no presence of one close by. I had the vaguest doubt in me that it was actually here, perhaps Kitty had gotten off at the wrong stop and we were requested in a town a couple miles over.

However, that was impossible. Kitty never made a mistake that crucial.

We walked on, with her simply standing straight and going on about her way with a presence of someone with a high amount of power. (And she did, need I remind you.) I, on the other hand, took it upon myself to check out the other planes (The seven planes, not too hard to remember is it? I often told you the definition of these plenty of times, surely I hadn't the need to remind you, correct?)

There was nothing on planes one through six, not surprising there.

It was on the seventh I felt something interesting.

It wasn't anything visible on the plane (Oh, no. Could never make it easy, could they?), but it was a faint feeling in the air that something _did_ reside here. Well that perished any doubt in my mind now, Thankfully...

I looked around myself, having the planes now checked thoroughly. Many people stood around talking as if they knew each other for years, and others would wave at one another and every person around me seemed to be on good terms. This place seemed small enough, so it would not surprise me in the slightest if everyone _did_ know each other.

What _did_ surprise me was the palace that we approached.

I hid my shock easily, but I could tell that Kitty was surprised as well. She was staring at it, her eyes wide in bewilderment and confusion. I couldn't blame her. This place being small as it was, you wouldn't believe that this village held an impressive building such as this. (The palace was fairly large, the width of it stretching out widely as if it could take in more than four of the houses that surrounded it, and the height climbed high into the blue sky. The shining blocks on it were polished and made it look as if it were made of fine gold, honestly it made me wonder of how many spirits were called upon to create this. Because it definitely was not _moi_.)

"Well, that's impressive." I spoke, crossing my arms and waiting patiently for Kitty to compose herself.

She did this quickly, blinking away her shock and now tilting her head a tad to look at it. "Why is this so..." She searched for a word.

"Impressive? Glamorous? Blinding? Obnoxiously huge?"

"Any of those." She waved a dismissive hand and moved toward it.

We were greeted by two guards, these men clothed in barely enough armor to protect against anything. (You would think Egypt would have learned by now that wearing a skirt into battle didn't protect _anyone_ against spears and the like, but oh well. Fashion was important, I suppose.)

"I have come to speak to your king on behalf of-" One of the men cut her off by moving to the side quickly, jabbing his head in the direction of the door. We were expected.

She opened her mouth a bit, closing it a moment after. She was taken back by this oddity. I found it slightly humorous, she often didn't become tongue tied.

As soon as we entered I could tell that these people were very...simple. The area we had walked into had been the throne room, I could only assume that the place where the king _really_ would stay rested in the far back or upper corridors of the palace.

The whole room shined with polished stone (Much like the outside) and at the far end at the top of a small, yet incredibly wide, set of stairs sat a pair of thrones. One throne was larger than the other, holding a rather tall and handsome – ish individual, and the other was placed a couple inches away, within it sat a girl who looked similar to the man other than her odd color of hair and eyes. Both of them were clothed in white and gold robes, the girl's being a bit more dainty and form fitting.

Now as I had voiced before, these people were simple. But only simple in terms of decoration. As soon as we had stepped within the room, I felt a powerful aura of magic around me. It was suffocating to tell the truth.

I looked to Kitty, hoping she perhaps felt it too, but of course with her being human, she felt nothing. (She did hold some resistance, but that didn't give her any knowledge really other than the fact she couldn't get hurt really by magical attacks.)

Her and I stood tall, staring up at the two resting individuals. I tried scanning the planes, but found that the seventh one had been blurry, as if it were hiding something. What it was hiding, I could not say. The colors in the plane had become murky and swarmed around as if in dirty dish water. It usually wasn't like this...

"Ah!" A loud voice boomed. The man in the throne rose, his arms outstretched as if to welcome us. "You must be Ms. Jones and..." He glanced to me with a firm smile. (Ah! I must have forgotten, before we had left I had quickly changed my guise into that of a young female. She was slender, long hair, dark eyes, and of course beautiful. I didn't think of telling you simply because I wore many guises, I could only imagine what some of you _thought_ I was going around as.)

"Bell, your highness." I politely smiled, bowing my head. "I have accompanied Ms. Jones on her journey to provide my assistance."

The king seemed to be satisfied with this, giving me a nod and placing himself back on his throne. "I see...Welcome!" He cleared his throat. "I am King Isu, and this young flower next to me is my daughter; Amelia." He looked to her expectantly.

The girl moved her eyes to us, having been looking else where and nodded in acknowledgment. She took in our features, narrowing her eyes at _me_ before making a sour expression and turning her gaze away. (Jealous much? Honestly, women and their emotions.)

"I have come to understand you are to make sure all is well in my little kingdom?" Kitty gave a bow at these words.

"Yes, your highness." She responded. "I have come to request if it will be all right for my friend and I to investigate around thoroughly. We wish no harm to come to your people."

The king smiled at us. "But of course. You may do as you please, I only request you try not to interrupt a home's personal matters. For it would be quite rude."

We both bowed at this, was that not obvious? Like we would invade in a person's personal business. (Okay, so _maybe_ we would.)

I heard the faintest sound of shoes against stone behind Kitty and I at that moment. Someone else had an audience? I had a small urge of turning quickly to see of who it was, however at that time my head was bowed and I had not wanted to draw any attention to myself.

Kitty had the same thoughts herself, no doubt. She and I remained still, our heads lowered as we waited patiently to be dismissed. The king must have had a sense of humor, because he refused to acknowledge the fact we might be breaking our necks until the person who had entered rested beside Kitty.

The king made a gesture with his hand, telling us we could rise silently. Kitty and I did so, and as this happened I stole a quick glance to the person who rested themselves beside her.

The man was a young male from what I could tell. He stood a head taller than Kitty and he was dressed in a sand colored garb that gripped his body, on his head was a hood the same color and blocked out the sides of his vision. I could not see his face, but I could see that some dark hair blocked one of his eyes. (The side I was viewing would usually provide some kind of glance into what their eyes looked like, but like I said here, it was covered.)

"Ah, my boy!" The king took on a more relaxed, happy tone of voice. I couldn't help but notice that Amelia immediately sat up straight, placing her hands in her lap and looking more like a proper princess than a bored teenager. Wanting to impress someone, did she?

"Tell me, did your patrol go well?" His majesty questioned the male. The man in question seemed to nod. (or that's what it looked like at least...) "I see. Tell me, did anything of importance happen as you were out?"

The man began to walk up to the throne at this, taking a place beside it and putting a small hand on the back of the stone. (At this time I noticed the hands were covered by bandages, leaving only the fingers room to breath.) He whispered something to the king, making him nod and hum in thought.

"I see, I see." He began to laugh once more. (Have I mentioned that this man laughed quite a concerning bit?) "Nothing new then! You may retire, if you so wish."

The hooded man nodded and moved to leave, but not before he looked to the princess. (Who, may I say, was watching him intently with adoring eyes this entire time.) He bowed his head slightly in respect, before taking off behind the throne into, possibly, the inner rooms of the palace.

The girl Amelia had blushed brightly at this regard, seems as if she had taken a liking to the man. Couldn't see why, he seemed boring as well. Although, maybe his face had attracted her? I didn't see it, but perhaps it was handsome in that weird way that girls often flocked to.

"Such a quiet boy." King Isu laughed. "Hasn't changed at all."

"If I may ask, sir." Kitty began. "Who was that boy?"

She was curious? Why on earth would she wonder about- I began to think. Ah, I see. I neglected to notice, but I couldn't deny that I saw some kind of activity show on the first couple of planes when he had entered. Now, this didn't say that the man was an important being of some sort, it just hinted that he could possibly have something to do with magic.

At this question, the princess glared at Kitty with intense fire in her eyes. This girl seemed a bit mean, didn't she? The king, however, took no notice to this.

"That was my daughter's personal bodyguard." He explained. "He often seems to ignore the role though, preferring to take after the standard guards in his spare time. Going on patrols and protecting not only Amelia, but my people as well! He is quite skilled in his work, despite having so little training."

I was curious now. "Little training? Surely you would prefer a man of high knowledge and skill to protect your daughter?"

"I understand your confusion. But worry not! My men have trained him well and he is by far one of the best we've had in a long while."

"How ill experienced is he?" Kitty asked.

"He only started a couple of years ago, my dear." He answered. "But he caught on to his new position fairly quickly. He takes good care of Amelia."

The girl blushed at this, bleh...

Kitty and I bowed our heads at his response. We thanked him for his input and quickly left, the back of us being watched steadily by the princess. She was really peculiar, that girl...

As we ventured back into the village, I brought it upon myself to engage in conversation to a question I was wondering;

"Why the interest in the creepy guy?" I asked, knowing she would immediately understand who I was talking about.

She narrowed her eyes at my words, shaking her head for a second. "He seemed out of place, and he was vaguely familiar."

"Have you been here before?"

"No, of course not."

"Then he could not have been familiar to you." I wrinkled my nose. "Also, he seemed like he fit in just fine."

Kitty stopped at a nearby stall, purchasing a small apple quickly before moving on.

"You felt it too, I _know_ you did." She took a bite of the fruit. "He's used magic."

"Didn't seem too fresh though." I mentioned. "It was very faint, as if he _used_ to partake in it."

"Still, we have a lead now." She shot a small grin at me.

I shrugged, couldn't say I agreed with her on this. The man was boring, like I mentioned earlier. He seemed as if he had nothing on his mind, he refused to speak, he gave off no interesting features, (Unless having one eye covered at all times was _interesting_.) other than the fact he gave off a slight hint of magic, and did not seem powerful in the very least.

"Never mind _him_." I changed the topic. "What about the princess? She was an odd one too."

Kitty rolled her eyes at my words. "She was jealous, that's all."

"No I mean-"

"She hated seeing a _pretty_ girl in the room, so she acted uptight and tried to make it as if she were more important than us."

"I know _that_ much-"

"Then let's stop dawdling." Kitty snapped, she seemed short of patience for some odd reason. "We have a lead, let us go see if we can gain some kind of insight on this man from the townspeople."

She finished her apple, throwing a core nearby and walking off swiftly to another stall to question a person.

I could understand why she thought the man was the person we were looking for. He was suspicious with his attire and the way he disrupted the planes a little, but that wasn't what I wanted to mention. Yes, he caused a disturbance, but I was more interested in the princess. As soon as the man had entered, she had corrected her body posture and acted more _feminine_.

To say the least, if we were going to get anything on the boy, we were going to need to ask not only the people. But to ask the princess herself. And that, my friends, would be no easy task.

 **:Honestly, I have a lot of fun writing as Bartimaeus. Although, I feel as if I need to be more proper yet informal at the same time, but I like it. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!:**


	4. Bar Gossip

**:Yay! I'm so glad people like this fic! It's not too hard to write, but getting to certain points that I want it to end up will be challenging, but oh well. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter!:**

So, here's the smallest recap of what has happened in the past couple of hours. Kitty thought it would be well to go and ask some of the stall members about the man that we had seen. However, instead of hearing phrases that would make him seem suspicious, we received words of praise and admiration.

They praised his presence, they boasted about how their village has the most _outstanding_ guard in all the land, they would compliment his mysterious looks, and they would call him the most polite person they've ever met. I wasn't persuaded, all humans tend to hide their _true_ nature. (Mostly magicians, commoners tend to not but they put on a plastic look whenever they deal with certain people to hide their ill intentions.)

After asking a majority of the stall vendors, we had decided it would be best if we were to cover ground quicker by splitting up. Now, we couldn't question the _entire_ village in that day, word would get around and the entity we were looking for might run like a coward. Not that I wouldn't blame it. I'd run too, if I were it.

Kitty was focused on the man, his familiarity to her and the way he held himself made her believe that he were the being we were looking for. I did not believe this were the case, but I did not argue. It would get us nowhere and although Kitty often takes my advice well, I felt as if she would not be swayed in this.

I watched as Kitty made her way to the south side of the village, quickly passing by people to perhaps go to a bigger crowd of individuals. I moved a stray hair to the side, a maidenly sigh coming from my lips as I tried to think of what _I_ could do that would be a different approach.

I thought of one fairly quickly, Kitty wouldn't do this for obvious reasons and I was very hesitant because my idea was foul and embarrassing. But, when you put the way the man had been praised by all _and_ the adoring way the princess would gaze at him (Disgusting...), the only way to get truthful information about him would have to be the thing I often hated.

I had to gossip among the ladies.

Girls loved to do this, and with wearing a guise of a female myself, this would be easy to do. With him having such a high approval rating, it would be obvious to anyone that he would be the talk of the local girls.

I still didn't see the appeal to be honest. Like I had voiced earlier, he was dull, and he didn't speak for god's sake! What kind of woman liked _that_ kind of person? And his hair from what I could see? If it was long enough to cover one eye it was probably long enough to look like a rat's nest. (This brought a small pain into my chest. A master of mine, a foolish one, used to wear his hair long in his young teenage years. But never mind that...)

I was completely confused about this man. Even _Kitty_ seemed to be slightly interested in him. Well, not really in the way the princess wanted him, but she still focused her actions on him for the moment. Yet, she shouldn't. He seemed to attract young _females_ , when in the information we received about the being we had to find was after young _males_.

Some of my kind of beings could put on a kind of glamour that attracted a certain sex, but when I had seen the man he did not have a glamour or else Kitty would have looked just like the princess. He _did_ have the small tint of magic though, I wondered what that was about...Maybe he had experience in the field or came into contact with something with magical properties?

Being a guard, he might have but I would not think it would stick to a person long enough to disrupt the planes. No, he would have had to have intense involvement with magic recently or used to have performed some kind many years ago quite often. (Usually if a magician uses magic for a good, let us say, five years of their life, magic will stick to them, giving them a hideous hidden ability to disrupt the planes a _small_ bit. It never bothered Djinni like myself, because it gave us an idea to _if_ a magician was in the area. Very useful, mind you.)

 _That_ or he would have come into contact with a Djinni, or higher entity at some point recently. When I say come into contact, I mean in terms of actually touching, such as holding a shoulder or something. (Not many magicians would ever _dare_ to lay their hand on us, no they relied on their magic to make contact with us. Now if _we_ touched _them_ , it wasn't our fault. We were probably issued to protect them or something along those lines.)

I walked along the area, taking my time as I rearranged my thoughts. Talk to some girls, get some dirt on the man, and possibly the princess. I still held high suspicions about her. With her acting so hideously enamored with the man we were after, she would be a key part in getting to know something about him.

Sad thing is I don't believe she'd speak to us.

She seemed to hold some kind of disgust toward Kitty and I. She did not seem to mind Kitty though, until she asked about the guard. Toward me, she seemed to hate me as soon as she saw me. I could go on and believe that it was simply because I was pretty. But Kitty wasn't _bad_ looking, I mean she was still a little worn looking from a couple years ago, however it didn't put any people off. (She had gone on a little journey to the other place, ruining her health as she did so. This put a permanent mark on her, however she grew used to it and she didn't look _half_ as bad as she did from when she had first returned.)

I looked to the side, taking in a building that seemed to be quite busy at this time. If I took in the smell of alcohol and the sound of cheering and such, I could imagine that it was a bar of some kind. Even villages have their little houses of sin, huh? (I would refer to _two_ kinds of buildings as houses of sin here on earth. One was as you could see, a bar. The other was where men {or women} would seek pleasurable company. It made me vomit a little just thinking of it.)

I entered, taking note of how the sky looked at the moment. It seemed as if it were getting dark. Kitty and I were to meet back at our little apartment at night, best to make this quick. I took a quick look on the planes inside, nothing. Good.

The inside was your basic little bar getup, nothing special other than the small group of men in the background yelling and screaming over a game of poker or something. I looked to the bartender, who returned my eyes and nodded in greeting.

Now then, where did the girls sit? I caught a glance of a group of three girls, a bowl of chips, it seemed, rested on the table where they sitting at and each of them held a small cup of clear liquid. I made a move in their direction, speaking as soon as I reached them.

"Excuse me?" I spoke softly. The girls looked to me, each of them were not very impressive in terms of looks, and they each held a tired pair of eyes. "I was wondering if I could ask someone a question."

One of the girls, with broad shoulders, shrugged and took a drink. "Shoot."

"Do any of you know of the bodyguard the princess here has?" The broad shouldered girl rose an eyebrow at this, while the two other girls (One was fairly thin and the other looked as if she were in healthy weight.) sat up straight and glared at me. Oh boy...

"What do _you_ want to know about him?" The healthy weighted girl spoke. I might have just walked into risky territory...

"Well..." I was drawing a blank, I hadn't really thought of what words to say at this moment. "A name would be a good start." I mumbled.

"His name is Drake." Broad shoulder responded. "Odd kid, isn't he?" I took a liking to this girl. She looked as if she didn't care.

Now, usually I don't talk about feelings much...

But the moment she said Drake, I felt a bit saddened. My essence had tightened as if in sudden pain. I knew why, the name sounded familiar to a fake name that I knew of someone I mentioned earlier, but I had to push it to the side. I had some business to do.

"Odd?!" The thin one gasped out. "He's not odd! He's perfect!" Oh, lovely. I found a little fan of his, I could use this.

"How is he _perfect_?" I tried, drawing a chair from a separate table and placing it beside them. I took a seat, becoming amused as the girl sighed and tried to compose herself.

"He's just amazing, that's all." She responded, obviously not liking how I just brought up a seat. Mild weighted girl smacked her shoulder gently.

"Oh, come on Liz." She laughed a little. "Usually you would go on and on about him." _Liz's_ cheeks became red at this and glared at me.

"But we don't _know_ her." She grumbled. "Why should we talk to her?"

"Because she wants to know something about your man."

"M-My man?!" I thought the girl was going to explode with how red she was becoming, she was like a bomb about to go off. I felt a hand tap my shoulder, I looked to the broad shouldered girl.

"Sorry about Liz." She apologized. "She just gets uptight about Drake, he's only been here for two years and she's obsessed already."

"I am _not_ obsessed!" Liz countered. "What about Becky? _She_ likes him too!" She pointed to the medium fit girl, who hummed in response.

"Buut," Becky sung out. "I have a boyfriend, unlike _you_."

I wanted popcorn. This was more fun to watch than when Jabor got sucked away into oblivion.

"You _know_ you would dump him for Drake." Liz glared. Becky shook her head at this.

"I love my man more than anything." She argued. "I wouldn't dump him for some blue eyed mute."

Blue eyed? I narrowed my own eyes at this, feeling my essence tighten once more. Oh come _on_! A lot of humans have blue eyes! Why must I be so emotional at this time? Two years he's gone and still- Wait..

"How long has Drake been here?" I questioned.

"About two years." Becky answered. "Princess went up and found him, I think."

"Psh, no." Broad shoulder snorted. "It was something to do with slavery and he was one of them that they found."

I felt my sudden hope get extinguished. What was I thinking? It was pure coincidence, wasn't it? The familiar name, blue eyes, long dark hair, two years...No, he was dead. I _know_ he was dead. He had been killed by the blast from the staff, or by Nouda, _or_ by the building falling on him. He _couldn't_ be alive. It was nothing but a coincidence.

Sad thing was I didn't believe in such things.

I had to though, he was dead.

Did they ever find the body though, I wondered. I could vaguely remember that they never did...But that had to mean he was eaten, or disintegrated in the least. Also, they said Drake was a slave _and_ he was a guard.

Nathaniel would never stoop so low. He wouldn't allow them to make him into a slave, and he was too scrawny to be a guard. So, there was no possible way for him to be Drake. Still, I couldn't stop the small hope that swirled in my essence. It annoyed me.

I heard Liz sigh. "What does he _see_ in her?" She saw me make a face of puzzlement. "The princess."

I forced my emotions still, refusing to let them out again. My damned feelings were causing me to be off task. "What kind of relationship does he hold with her?" I asked.

"From what I can it's only bodyguard and princess business." Broad answered.

"Martha, you're joking, right?" Becky laughed. "The way _she_ stares at him is anything _but_ business."

"I thought they were together..." Liz whispered, her tone now breathless.

"Last time I spoke to Drake he said they weren't." Martha admitted. This caused Liz to look at her with a small fire in her eyes.

" _You_ talk to _Drake_?!" She gasped out.

"Well, yeah." Martha rolled her eyes. "I see him on patrol when I'm helping father, and besides it's not like _you_ don't talk to him."

"Not often though..." Liz admitted, casting her eyes down at her cup.

This kind of information wasn't useful to me. But I received enough so I decided it was high time I moved on-

"Honestly, I think the reason Drake and the princess are so close is because they came to this place around the same time." Becky mentioned.

Now _that_ was something interesting.

"What?" I decided to make myself sound surprised. Martha turned to me and chuckled.

"The princess hasn't been around for more than about 3 years." She told me. "Honestly, I didn't think King Isu had a daughter, but one day he announces he has one and there she stood, looking almost _exactly_ like him."

"Her hair is so artificial though."

"Liz. You dyed your hair to match with her..."

"Still..." Liz played with a strand of her hair to distract herself.

"Had he forgotten he had one?" I asked, sounding playful. The girls laughed.

"I thought that too." Becky shook her head. "Maybe he just hid her from the world until she looked good. She's pretty young isn't she?"

"She's only around nineteen, right?"

"Nah, twenty I think-" I stood up, cutting off the conversation and smiling.

"Thank you very much." I bowed to them. "It was nice talking to you girls." I waved to them, earning one in return as I exited the bar.

Both appeared around the same time, huh? I thought, making my way down the streets. I allowed a smirk to come onto my face as I glanced up to the sky, it had gotten to be nightfall. So, I got information on Drake and some fascinatinginformation on the princess. I believe it was high time to inform Kitty of my discoveries. All in all, I think we both will have some interesting knowledge to share.

 **:So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write! I'll be back with another update soon! Cya then!:**


	5. Meeting

**:This story is so fun to write, I swear. I sometimes want to write it during school, but my mind works faster than my hand so I can't write what I want. Anyway, here ya go!:**

As soon as I had entered the rundown area Kitty and I had resided in, (I'm not kidding, as you observed – or well read – it was not in the _best_ condition.) I noticed that she had already placed herself at the table, with a stack of books stationed nearby to herself as she bent over an opened one.

I walked over to her, my guise now turning into my preferred form. (It was still Ptolemy, his outfit _still_ resembling Nathaniel...And now my essence feels funny again.)

"Doing some light reading, are we?" I asked, leaning on one arm to see what she was reading. She shot a look my way for a brief moment before returning to the book she had laid open.

"I had questioned many others," She began, getting straight to business. "all of them kept speaking of him as if he were something special." I already knew this, of course, but I'll let her share what she had learned.

"He apparently has only been here for two years, and he has assumed the position of Princess Amelia's bodyguard." She stated the obvious, which she knew she was doing because of the way she was talking. (She was mocking herself, bobbing her head left and right to assure me she knew I already knew this information.)

"He has shown nothing that would make him suspicious..." Kitty tossed me a side glance. "Other than his connection to magic." She flipped a page of the book and peered down at it with furrowed eyebrows.

I, at this time, decided to read what was on the page. Apparently it was a book about spirits such as myself and higher ranks of my kind. (Foliots, Imps, Djinn, Marid, Afrit, the basics.) I had an idea of what she had this book out for, we were looking for a spirit so it made sense that she would be looking up certain ones.

"Were you able to find out his name?" Kitty asked, standing up straight and popping her back.

"I was." I told her, feeling an emotion begin to stir once more within me. What _was_ that? (I swear to Nouda, if I start to lose myself over the words; Man, Drake, John, and Nathaniel. I will shove myself in a can of silver and let myself be etched away.) "Drake."

Kitty's head swerved in my direction, her eyes widened at this name, her cheeks becoming dusted with pink. She opened her mouth like a fish, gasping for air. "Drake..?" She obviously was having the same thoughts as I was.

"Just Drake." I assured her. "I have not acquired a last name, sadly." I never even though to ask for that, a bit of a fluke on my part.

"I see..." She breathed out, she shook her head a bit in disbelief. "Were you able to gather anything else?"

I grabbed a book and began to flip through it, speaking in monotone as I scanned the pages; "As you said he is quite popular, he appeared in this area roughly 2 years ago, and he often goes on patrols around the town. His eye color is apparently blue and a girl by the name of Liz seems to be obsessed with him as well as the princess." I scrunched my nose up at the sight of a picture of an imp in a case of green liquid on the page, I turned it quickly. "He seems to be on fair terms with all people in the town, mostly the women, and is said to have no relationship other than business with the princess."

I paused, closing the book in one of my hands and looking to Kitty who had returned to gazing in her own literature. "Anything else?"

"Not really, no." I answered, placing the book down. "Other than a particular interesting fact about the princess." She returned her eyes to me at this. "The princess has not been here longer than, at the most, three years."

Kitty looked at me with confusion. "That doesn't make sense."

"It's what I've heard."

"But how can a _princess_ only be here for three years?"

"I've not a clue. I believe we should investigate her more." Kitty shook her head at my proposal.

"We're looking into Drake, not her." She sighed. "He's the only one with a possible chance of-"

I moved to the other side of the table, slamming my hands on it for her to look up at me, needless to say, it did the trick. She jumped up in shock, looking at me fully.

"Listen to me." I spoke slowly. "I have not any idea of why _you_ would have some weird obsession with this Drake guy, however, I feel the need to stir you off this false lead." I leaned forward, making her back up a tad. "Drake is _not_ the man we're looking for."

She gulped audibly, licking her lips nervously. (Usually I never acted _too_ serious or strict around Kitty, but she was acting rather stubborn, so I had to do _something_.) "How do you know?"

"That's easy." I straightened myself, crossing my arms. "Drake is popular, correct?"

"Yes."

"With what gender?"

"Females."

"And what gender does our little friend go after?"

"Male-" Kitty blinked, looking down at her book before she pieced it together. She usually wasn't this dense, had something gotten to her?

"Mind telling me the _real_ reason you're deciding not to search the _true_ suspect and focus yourself on Drake?" I leaned on the table now, deciding to get on her level a little. (Ptolemy wasn't tall, but the clothes I was wearing required me to grow a couple inches so I adjusted him accordingly so.)

She let out a sigh; "Look. I _do_ think he's involved with the spirit we're looking for." She admitted. "However, he's just so familiar..." An odd emotion filled her eyes, I couldn't place it exactly, but it was a bad one. (Or sad one, I don't know.) "Did you truly not feel as if he was?"

"I wasn't paying attention really." I lied, I _had_ paid attention but since I couldn't see his face or hear his voice I couldn't connect him to anything _or_ anyone. With what I was hearing though, I was beginning to connect him to someone who's already six feet under and getting eaten by worms.

"How do you believe he's involved?" I decided to try to move the subject a little toward business. Kitty seemed to appreciate this, because she immediately changed her tone and hid her emotions.

"He's popular with the girls, and from what I've heard he's not bad looking." She rolled her eyes. "So that means he'd be a liable target for the spirit." She peered down at the book in front of her once more. "Only problem I'm currently having is; Why?"

"Why what?"

" _Why_ is it doing this?" Kitty sat herself down on a stool, holding her head in her small hands. "The spirit isn't eating the humans, because the bodies are found after a while. The spirit isn't keeping them for pets, because they let them go. They don't drain them of something, because the only cause of death we find is one that deals with poison or choking around the neck. And the spirit keeps them for a couple years before-"

Both her and I began to think the same thing. (I always enjoyed how alike we were, although it was a bit creepy. But it made communicating with one another _much_ easier.) I looked to her and she looked to me.

"Drake's been here for two years..." Kitty muttered.

"He might have had magic on him from being in contact from a magical entity." I spoke to myself. "Which means he could already be in danger."

"But he's a guard." Kitty countered. "Surely he could protect himself a bit better than others..."

"Even so, we're talking about a potential Djinni, or some other higher power here." I tried to rake through my brain to figure out who I was close to nearby that projected a high magical reading. The only magic I remember was in town and the palace, where the planes were disrupted on the seventh.

That didn't help.

In town the being could be anywhere, and in the palace it was not abnormal for magic to be inside. Although it _was_ suspicious. I tried to think harder, surely there must be someone...

Nothing.

I thought of no one.

"The average time of death is one to two years, correct?" I breathed out. (I didn't have breath, just a theatrical move I suppose.) Kitty nodded in response. "What is the longest duration between the kidnapping and death?"

Kitty bit her lip, focusing for a moment; "Four years." She answered.

I let out a sigh of relief, we might have more time. Well, we didn't have a choice really. We had to locate this spirit _and_ protect the potential victim.

Which, sadly, was no one other than Mr. Popular.

"Do we warn him?" I grumbled.

Kitty snorted. "I doubt we could get close to him without the Princess catching on and possibly kicking us out."

This was sadly true, and the thought made me want to throw up. Honestly, these affections girls hold for some people.

"Even if we _could_ warn him," Kitty began. "We've no clue to where he lives _or_ when and where he patrols."

"Ah, now _that_ I have an idea of." I smirked, happy to know I finally knew something useful. (Not that my other batch of information wasn't useful, this was just a bit less obvious to those who didn't pay _close_ attention.)

"Do tell." Kitty shot an amused expression at me.

To this, I reflected her and crossed my legs. "He's the princess' guard, if memory serves me correctly." I could see her nod slightly. "So, although I might not know where he _lives_." I uncrossed my legs and stood up straight, my lips curling into a grin. "I _do_ know who he'll be guarding, _tonight_."

()()()()()()()()()()()

And here I was, in the guise of a small sand cat running up to the palace behind sandstone buildings. I took the time to take in my surroundings, Arish seemed to be quite beautiful when bathed in the night sky. The stone seemed to shine as if it were illuminated and the palace stood up above all as if it _were_ a giant light to guide soldiers home from war. (Too much? No? Yes? Bah, I try too hard for you people.)

The sand cat moved itself along the shiny stone and looked to the front of the palace. Two guards were stationed there, perfectly still with their eyes locked forward. They looked like statues and gave the cat an eerie feeling. It dashed to the side of the wide palace, moving it's adorable eyes around to catch sight of any other way to possibly enter the building.

Thankfully, there was.

I found a small window a good amount of feet above me. It did not seem as if it would lead to a bedroom, but it would take me inside. (Which was good enough for me at this point, it took me a good minute to go fully around the side while searching for an entrance.)

The cat prepared itself for the leap, it's behind wiggling comically before it pounced up onto the windowsill. It made no sound as it landed, slowly moving it's body down from the window, blinking slowly and revealing slightly altered colored eyes.

That feeling of strong magic returned on the seventh plane. It made me weary and on edge. (Not that I wasn't already on edge, those guards were terrifying and made me want to shrivel into a ball. Sure, they were human. But they were good at their job and a gut feeling told me that their weapons wouldn't exactly be made of wood or steel.)

I took in the area around me, finding nothing _too_ out of the ordinary. It was your standard Egyptian palace, plane hallways with some paintings on the wall and dimly lit candles and the like. (Only the candles were out, thought I'd mention this little detail). The only light that seemed to enter came from a few windows that I now noticed.

The moon was quite bright that night for some reason.

I braced myself, making no audible movements as I glided myself along the floors. The place seemed quite empty if not for the sound of guards passing every few moments. I was beginning to become impatient though, I did not have much time (Okay, so I had a good like 5-6 hours to do this, but time is _nothing_ to me. A month to you humans is half a day to me.)

Honestly, I could go on the lead of a comical and odd fairy tale where a princess awaits at the tallest tower (or floor in this case) for their prince to arrive. But this princess I believe wouldn't be exactly like that.

Sad to say this though, the fairy tale thing I mentioned?

No, it was right.

She was on the top floor at the far end of the hall to be exact. While wandering around I had heard a man mention something about the princess and getting lost, to this an older man (a general I would assume) began to quietly lecture him in harsh tones, telling him the exact location of everything and everyone's room in the process.

Lucky me, huh?

To my surprise, however, there was no one on this floor, nor were there any other doors beside hers. It struck me as suspicious, but I paid it no mind. I wasn't here to criticize the way the people decorate or build their homes (Which I _could_ , I mean I've built enough structures that I know how proper and unstable ones look. Don't believe me? Look at the Leaning Tower of Pisa.)

Drake was the Princess' guard, so it shocked me that he hadn't been standing at her door. I looked into the shadows, now noticing that around her door rested columns and small little cave in areas where people could sit and talk. The moon shown through two windows stationed at each end of the hall.

I quietly morphed into my preferred form. Since there was no one around, I found no need to be in the guise of a cat any longer. (Also, my essence was beginning to hurt a little for being in it for so long.)

I scanned the planes, seeing that blur on the seventh like always, but I noticed that the first few planes were a bit distorted. Did that-

A loud whoosh of air flew past me, slicing a small bit of my arm and causing me to cry out softly in pain. I felt the sting of silver crawl through my false arm, I could feel my body get a bit weaker at just that. I moved my other arm to cover the wound, flinching as I could still feel the bite of the cursed metal. I heard the sound of it coming back.

Oh, no you don't.

I swiftly dodged out of the way, the object slicing through the air where my arm would have still been. It flew into the shadows, the sound of it returning to a person. I heard another object being drawn slowly from cloth.

I acted.

I zigzagged to the direction of the target, making it so it would be difficult for the person to throw precisely. (How I knew it wasn't another exalted being like myself? They had thrown _silver_ at me.) My pursuer, however, seemed better trained than I had thought and when I had moved gracefully to the left, they threw it to the right as soon as I was maneuvering myself to that exact direction. Thankfully, I had jumped over the object and then ducked when it returned to the person.

I had a better look at the object in action now. It was a silver disc with a magical function to ricochet back to it's owner. (Kitty's old resistance would use these kinds of tools, didn't expect to find them _here_ though.) I couldn't find it's owner however, the being seemed to prefer to remain in the shadows where it could not be identified, which was admirable in its own way. It was hard to remain undetected like that.

This dance of throwing discs and performing dodges, ducks, and cartwheels went on for another minute or two. (How we were never found by other guards, I never knew, I believe it was because we were so high up.) This annoyed the pursuer, I could tell, because as soon as I had landed from a high jump to dodge I felt a silver dart run past my face.

This made me turn my head for a split second.

And this is what resulted in me being tackled onto the floor, my body pinned beneath another as a silver dagger was placed close to my neck. (Surprisingly, they weren't pushing it _into_ my neck, that would've hurt more.) I had shut my eyes at this sudden force attacking me. I felt an arm pinning my right arm down and a body above me. The silver of the dagger, although not placed _on_ me, bit into me.

"What is your purpose?" That voice made me snap my eyes open in a split second, my heart jumped into my throat, my essence began to hurt with an unknown emotion.

That voice was deep, calculating, full of annoying authority, and complete pride. My eyes searched the face above me, the moon providing all the light I'd ever need. (Although I could see fine, dark or not.) His face was better filled, to give him a slightly healthier look to his cheeks. His hair had grown back to his old length when he was only fourteen, and a part of his hair covered his right eye.

His eyes took my breath away. (I didn't have any, but it's the poet in me that makes me do this.) I'd recognize those eyes anywhere (Okay, so I could only see one _eye,_ roll with it, alright?). They were the same ice colored ones I always remembered, forcing myself not to forget what he looked like. I remembered the emotions in there, just like the ones in his voice.

He was glaring down at me, waiting. We had only been like this for a good five seconds, but it felt like an eternity to me.

I found my voice, not believing what I saw in front of me; "Nathaniel?"

 **:Yay! My first _real_ cliffhanger in this story! I'm so happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!: **


	6. Nathaniel

**:Hi! I'm so happy some of you like this, it isn't hard to write because I think of it all day long most of the time. Anyway, sorry about the cliffhanger last time! It had to be done! Enjoy reading!:**

The moment I had spoken his name, I knew he remembered me.

The silver dagger at my neck backed away just a bit, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His lips opened just a tad, his body moved away from me a little. If I hadn't known any better, if not for my excellent senses, I would say his heart was beating incredibly fast.

I felt the weight on my arm lessen, his free hand moving to adjust the hair in front of his eye. (Now, some might be wondering why in god's name his hair was like this. Since I have experienced attacks from guards and assassins alike, I know that some people tend to let their hair cover their eye for a few reasons. One; For fashion, that being the obvious one. And Two; the human eyesight is limited and takes time to adjust in darkness, with one eye always being covered, _that_ particular one would have a better adjustment to seeing in the dark. It was the same reason of why pirates wore an eye patch, which in _my_ opinion was far more fashionable. But then again, Nathaniel never did have good fashion sense, now did he?)

With both of his eyes narrowing down at me, he could see my guise clearly. (I could only assume he was having trouble seeing who I was, the light from the moon helped, but humans are weak little things with barely any benefits to noticing things.) His eyes widened as his lips began to let out a soft sound; "Bartimaeus..?"

I don't know what had gotten into the kid, but the moment he whispered my name he had jumped up and backed away, glaring into my skin and looking me up and down. He was surprised that I was here.

And he wasn't the only one.

Why the hell was Nathaniel _alive_?! Shouldn't he be in the ground, rotting for years to come? I felt my essence swirl, I felt angry, a tad bit betrayed, and surprisingly relieved. I know I should be jumping for joy, since I hadn't stopped thinking about this fool since he had _died_. But no. I was utterly, and completely, filled with rage.

How _dare_ he not tell us he lived! He had made Kitty cry and panic for a good two weeks, and he had made me feel empty for a good two years! (Not empty in a weird mushy, gushy kind of way. The kind of feeling you get when you lose a good friend. Not that the brat was a good friend, not in the _least_.)

And what kind of name was _Drake_? It was obvious to see where he came up with _that_ one, John Mandrake? Of course, he would be so simple minded to only come up with a small name originating from his own official _name_. How many names did the bastard even need? He had his birth one, his official (now dead) name, and now he had this weird _guard_ name?

Now how did _that_ happen? Natty boy was a guard? How in the name of _Nouda_ was _that_ possible?! He was scrawny, he was weak, he was a _magician_ , and he wasn't smooth in his movements in any way possible! Yet...

He had disapproved that.

When having the brief battle, he had fought with slyness and accuracy. I could not find him within the shadows, and his aim with his weapons was impeccable. I remembered that he had been fine with memorizing (Lovelace ordeal, impressed me he did with how accurate he recalled those groceries.) and he had no trouble finding a way to get what he wanted. (He came up with so many different ways to make me stay in his service it was maddening.)

Two years and he was able to become a decent guard...It perplexed me, but at the same time did not. I should have expected nothing less, but since he's _human_ I always did. However, with how he moved about and the way he dressed (He had _clothes_ on, the other guards barely wore anything at all.) I would assume that he would not be a guard, yet would have taken the role of assassin. Perhaps that was reason as to why he was the princess' little dog...

Speaking of that, I remembered that I was sent here to warn little _Drake_ about his potential kidnapping, but since we were now dealing with _Nathaniel_. I had a better idea. Since he caused both Kitty and I inner turmoil for about two years, I believed he owed us a bit of an explanation. So...

"You..." I growled out, my eyes narrowing into a glare. I stood up slowly, eyeing him as if he were my prey. (Not to eat, mind you. He would provide _no_ nourishment.)

At this time, I think he began to imagine that I was going to pounce and devour him whole.

Why, you ask?

He had quickly reached into the back of his outfit (I've not a clue where, he always wore clothing with far too many pockets anyway.) and brought out a small sphere. He threw it down and out spewed multi-colored gases that filled the air, forcing me to shut my eyes and open my inner ones to try to locate where he was.

This was the interesting bit.

When I was looking on the planes, I noticed they were all clear now. No planes held any form of activity and the presence of him was no longer there in front of me. He had disappeared as if he were nothing but a fragment of my imagination.

I cursed under my breath. No good. However, I was satisfied with the fact alone that it was Nathaniel. Both Kitty and I could find him later. For now, I would report back to her.

()()()()()()()()

Nathaniel calmed his breathing quickly, his body hidden behind one of the nearby columns, praying that the orb had done its job correctly. He waited patiently, his heart hammering against his chest, sweat rolling down his back. He hadn't felt this panicked in years.

He heard the soft noise of someone moving. After a good few moments, he looked out from the pillar and darted his eyes back and forth. No one was there. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and slid down to the floor.

The orb had saved him, for now. He had made the thing himself, having now access to plenty of silver and magical incantations. The object was made to remove any signs of magic or person from every plane revealed to a demon, thankfully it had done just that.

He clutched his head in-between his hands, feeling emotions tower over his body. Bartimaeus. _Bartimaeus_ was here! Why was it here?! Did it come looking for him? Had it come to finally kill him? He had caused so much pain to the demon that he was so sure that it was going to destroy him!

If he hadn't thrown the orb, he was sure that it would have done just that. But how could it have found him? Surely, Bartimaeus wouldn't search for him. Perhaps he was here for a different reason? But if that was true, then why had he come here...

Nathaniel turned his eyes to the princess' chambers. He sighed, briefly thinking of the possible outcomes. It was a high possibility that Bartimaeus would be employed to another magician, but did the charge have something to do with _him_? Or with the princess?

He would think that he would have plenty of enemies, what with him being the favored guard of the princess. It was not a title he enjoyed but he did not dislike it either. It gave him plenty of freedom and it gave him the satisfaction of being able to do something good in his life.

But there were no magicians in this area. The only two people with the potential of being a magician, other than himself, was Princess Amelia and King Isu. Those two treated him as if he were family though, so that was not liable option.

He felt himself gain a small headache and groaned. He ran his fingers through his hair, barely noticing that his hood had fallen off when he had tackled Bartimaeus. He placed his dagger back into the sheathe that rested near his waist. He threw another look to the princess' door.

If Bartimaeus' charge had something to do with her, he had better check on her.

With another sigh, Nathaniel composed himself and walked to the door, not bothering to knock before he entered the room.

The room wasn't as elegant as one might believe. Princess Amelia tended to keep things a tad bit simple for some odd reason, to this Nathaniel was rather grateful. Her walls seemed to be made of gold, the floor was made of stone with rugs placed on top for protection against the coarse rock, and around was basic furniture; A canopy bed, dresser, mirrors, a dressing table, some seats, basic coffee tables, bookshelves, etc.

He looked to the bed where she would rest. She wasn't in it. Nathaniel bit the inside of his cheek, stepping into the room cautiously. There was no way that Bartimaeus could have taken her, could he? He'd have no way to carry her without being noticed, or heard possibly. But no, it was possible. He had told Bartimaeus to capture both Kitty and a boy by the name of Jakob before in the past.

"Princess?" He called out, his voice firm enough to be heard clearly without raising it. He called out again, looking to a cream colored folding screen. Behind it came out the princess, a long nightgown flowing to the floor as her hair was rested in long braids.

She smiled warmly at him. "Good evening, Drake." She moved close to him, holding her arms out to embrace him, before Nathaniel placed a hand out to stop her.

"Milady, _please_." He groaned. "You should not be so intimate with me."

She pouted at this, crossing her arms. "You're so uptight. Will there ever be a time where I _can_ hold you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, making him sigh as she knew that he was displeased by this behavior.

"Perhaps." Nathaniel mumbled. "However, milady..." He looked to the nearby balcony that connected to her room, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head before returning his line of sight to her. "Why are you still awake? Should you not be resting?"

Amelia opened her mouth to respond before Nathaniel's eyes were drawn to her bare neck, he rested a hand on it, glaring down at her as he moved closer; "Where is the silver pendant I gave you? You should be wearing it for protection."

The princess blushed at this close proximity, looking up at him with caring eyes. "I wear it when you are not around, so I removed it because I knew you'd be at my door protecting me." She smiled, while her guard simply shook his head disapprovingly.

"Even _with_ me near, you should wear it." He grumbled. "Also, you haven't answered my first question; _Why_ are you still awake?"

"I wanted to watch over the beautiful town while it's bathed in the night sky." She spoke poetically. She moved away from him, spinning around in her gown as she looked to her balcony. "Is it not wondrous how much a place can change when clothed in different skies?"

Nathaniel nodded in agreement, silently wishing that she would obey his command. Did she not know how vulnerable she was? Silver protected against demons, and if a demon were to get her, the silver would hurt them. He thought of how Bartimaeus had reacted to being near silver. He felt a tad bit of sorrow at knowing he hurt the Djinni, for he had known it for a long while, but quickly shook off the feeling. It was going to _kill_ him.

"Watch the stars with me, Drake." The princess requested, now placing herself near him once more. He shook his head.

"I cannot." He answered. "You must rest and I am to return to my post."

Amelia was displeased at this and placed her hands on her hips. "If you will not watch the stars with me, then tomorrow morning you are to come into the village with me."

This sent red alarms through Nathaniel's mind. For one thing, although the village was safe, the princess was widely disliked for her position and beauty. And another, if he were to venture out with knowing that Bartimaeus might still be lurking in the town, it would put him on edge.

"I believe that would put you at risk, milady." Nathaniel told her. "To walk out in the open would place you at the people's mercy."

"But you will be there to accompany me." She retorted. "So I've nothing to fear, have I?" She held a sly grin on her face, watching the inner struggle within her protector.

Nathaniel internally groaned, running a hand through his hair. He knew he could not counter that with anything he said. He was rumored to be one of the best guards here, he did not mind the title but never the less...

"Very well." He agreed. "But only for a small while, I worry for your safety."

Amelia's grin moved to a smile that would have caused a good amount of the male population to melt, this did not affect Nathaniel in the slightest. He found the princess beautiful, but in the past years he had given up on a romance. The first girl he liked was a selfish woman he did not care to recall, the other was a girl with extraordinary abilities whom he missed very much so but could never see again, and every other girl he had met would fall at his feet simply because of his title. To think of a romance would be absurd with his position.

She stepped forth, wrapping her arms around his neck, although he had forbidden such actions. She never _did_ listen to him, did she? With a soft sigh, Nathaniel slowly placed a hand on the back of her head. He stepped back, looking down at her face, a chaste blush covering it.

"Goodnight, Milady." And with that, he returned to his post.

 **:How was it? Because guess who joined the POV's?! Fun, right?! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please look forward to the next one!:**


	7. Morning Run

**:Hi everyone! Thank you so much for liking this story, it makes me feel so happy! Anyway, here's the next chapter, please enjoy!:**

The sun rose steadily in the sky, the beams of it shining inside to the top floor of the palace. It moved along the walls, revealing the paintings and drawings crawling onto it. Columns became illuminated, the area came to life as the shadow left the corners of the floor, revealing a man leaning against a pillar with determined eyes.

Nathaniel watched the sun rise, allowing a small smile to come onto his face as he thought of how lovely the place looked when morning came. He had placed his hood back onto his head after departing from the princess last night, and now he laid the back of his head against the column he was on, relaxing just for a moment. However, he forced himself not to close his eyes.

It was not as if he was not used to being up this late, he would often only sleep in mid-day, using night and morning to do his patrols and night to do his guarding of the princess. Last night had just worn him out. He bit his lip briefly, remembering what had happened previously. He would have to be careful.

He heard the vague sound of birds out of the window, calming him down with their cheerful music. He wandered away from his column, taking a place at one of the windows at the end of the hall. He looked out to the side of the village, noticing people begin to wake up to do their daily duties. At this time, he would be leaving his nightly post to go on his patrol.

But a particular order from the princess interrupted this routine. He was annoyed by the request, but it couldn't be helped. He could argue all he liked, but he would gain nothing in return. He would just go about this escort as if it were any other day. However, today he would keep an extra orb close by.

He moved his eyes around the outside, taking in a small, isolated building to the far back of palace. He could barely see it from his location, but he could see the corners of the little place. Perhaps he had enough time to stop by and retrieve another silver disc. Yes, he lived in that small structure, and he enjoyed it. Sure, it was not exactly as elegant and extravagant as any other place he had lived, but it was small and simple. It kept his mind at ease when he finally laid himself to rest.

Inside the small place it would hold a good amount of bookshelves, a bed, a small stone oven, couple baskets, table and chair, and a bucket. The bucket, sadly, was the toilet. To bath, one would have to go to the public bathes. In _his_ case, he was allowed to use the King's private bath. Nathaniel felt the urge to go home stir within him, fatigue was going to be after him today and it wasn't going to be willing to leave him.

Perhaps, by chance, the princess could oversleep. Nathaniel found himself hoping, he often never did hope for this. The princess was an early riser for the most part, and would come out of her room to greet him with a smile and a one-sided hug. It wasn't as if he disliked the young royalty, he just found her too emotional and mischievous.

The princess was sweet, but could be rude and stuck up. She would often get mad at him for refusing to do anything _romantic_ , for example; When he had refused to give her a kiss on the cheek as a welcome home gift for when she had left for a week. She would dislike anyone who contained even a _little_ bit of beauty, he could vaguely remember her glaring at a group of three girls who would gawk at him. He knew these girls well though, the princess shouldn't have been rude. Also, she didn't act as if she were a princess at all. It irritated him, but could not complain. The King saw her as a lovely flower with no blemishes at all. Nathaniel thought he could compare her to a rose; Beautiful, yet deadly.

Nathaniel removed himself from the window with a sigh, turning his point of view to the door that glared back at him. He really didn't want to do this...What if Bartimaeus _was_ out there? What would he do if he was? He had his disc still, an extra orb, his dagger, but still...Bartimaeus was a cunning Djinni, and it would take more than just his precision to actually get him down.

Despite him thinking that he should rid himself of the Djinni, he felt guilty at wishing it ill fortune. He was close to it, in an odd way of thinking, and had hurt it enough. But if it came after _him_ with the intent to kill, then it would leave him no choice.

Nathaniel reached into his pocket, taking out his disc and tracing the blade with his finger. Sharp and silver, that was what it was supposed to be. He felt the magic he had placed into it pulse at his touch, he had gotten better at placing spells and commands onto items. It was just more difficult to do since he was not using Djinni or other beings to do it, and it took plenty of his stamina.

He replaced it in his pocket, finally moving himself to the princess' chamber and opening the door in one swift motion. He cast his eyes over the room, finally resting them on the figure that was sitting on their bed and smiling at him, as if they were expecting him.

The princess had her legs crossed with her hands folded neatly on top of them, her dress looked to be the same color as Nathaniel's basic attire and, laying beside her, was a matching shawl. She giggled and stood up, curtsying as she greeted him; "Good morning, Drake."

Nathaniel bowed in response to her; "Good morning, Milady." He stood up straight, watching as she glided herself over to him and pressed her hands and cheek against his torso. It was better than her arms around him, he supposed.

"Milady." He took hold of her hands, pushing her away gently, giving her a stern look. " _Please,_ learn to restrain yourself."

Amelia pouted, but gave out a maidenly sigh before tearing herself away from him slowly. She moved back to her bed, grabbing her shawl and placing it over her head, giving a smile to her guard before placing herself back in front of him; "Are we ready?"

Nathaniel felt the urge to run his hands through his hair, but resisted it due to his hood. He nodded, holding out his arm in what he hoped to be a polite gesture; "Yes, shall we?"

()()()()()()()()()()

To put it in simple terms, Kitty didn't believe a word I said. (Not that I blamed her, of course.)

As soon as I had returned, she had been writing to Piper about wanting more information on the other victims, but when graced with my presence she had looked up from what she was doing and requested to know if I had done my job. When I thought about it, I had failed my charge _somewhat_ (Hey, I found the guy. That was half of the job, wasn't it?), but had still done a well enough job on the information I had received.

Sadly when I mentioned that Little Drake was our precious, brave, loving old Nathaniel (All lies, by the way. Nathaniel was _none_ of these.), she had looked as if she wanted to ground my essence into the nearest tin can and shut me away for eternity. She had begun to yell at me, telling me that it was a sick joke and that I had better tell her the truth about what I had done and seen.

I was sad to hear she didn't trust me, but I suppose it _was_ a bit much.

To tell her that Drake was Natty boy _right_ after she said that he seemed familiar would spark a bit of rage inside of anyone, but it was all true. How I could get her to believe me was the hard part. Now, I had a wonderful idea that was obvious to anyone, since you humans could never believe anything without seeing it. (Other than dense Nathaniel, he believed me that Kitty was dead. Poor thing would believe anything, not that I pitied the fool. He was a magician, he deserved to be lied to.)

So, here we were at a nearby food stall buying some rotten fruit from a chubby looking vendor. (The fruit wasn't exactly _rotten_ , it just seemed rotten to me. Human food, disgusting...). Kitty made a show of buying a couple fruits, passing one to me as if we were two friends shopping for groceries and moved to the next stall.

Oh, you want to know my brilliant idea, do you? Well, it was quite simple really.

We were going to catch him while he patrolled.

Having once been a guard myself in some of my past jobs, I knew what time most guards or potential assassins would parade around. For guards they mainly kept watch at night into the day and would switch every now and then, taking patrols only when requested. Assassins would rummage around the village in the morning, taking guarding duty at night and resting in the middle of the day. Little Nat would be wandering around here somewhere.

I scanned the planes, taking note how the first few planes were distorted just like they would be if a magician was near _and_ the way the seventh plane seemed to blur once more. Now where did I see this before? I ignored the thought, now thinking of how it was a high possibility that Nathaniel was nearby.

I quickly looked behind Kitty and I, seeing nothing other than the hundreds of other mortals. I grumbled to myself, I would be able to spot Nat quickly, but it would be difficult with this many people. So, as I waited, I sent out a pulse to see if I could fish up something.

I was surprised when it returned to me being the color of bright red.

I placed myself on high alert, now searching every plane carefully around us and maneuvering myself close to Kitty. (Despite her having resistance, she could still get hurt and even if we were _friends_ , she was my master and I had to protect her, which I would do so happily.) Where did that signal come from?

I started jerking my head frantically back and forth, thinking of sending forth another pulse before I saw the color of sand resting on a person's body. My eyes focused on that target, and here I saw him walking with a female. I felt my essence swirl in rage and satisfaction. I was still a bit mad about how he left (and plus he hurt me the previous night, with _silver_ , mind you. How rude is _that_?!) and I was satisfied to know that he was still here and that he didn't run like the coward I knew he could be.

Now, although I give mortals plenty of insults and how no one would ever want to be one. I'll give them props at noticing when someone is looking at them.

He moved his head, his one eye finding my two.

I had the inner joy of watching it widen in sheer panic.

()()()()()()()()()

Nathaniel thought the walk was going well for the most part, they had stopped by a few shops, saying hello and taking their time. It was nice to go on a walk without the need to really look for any danger, but it wasn't nice when he had to keep on the lookout for a particular spirit. He would look around, flinching whenever he saw a dark skinned person with dark hair.

Every now and then, he made sure to ask the princess if she wanted to go back to the palace. He wanted to go home, he was getting wary and it wasn't helping that the day decided to become one of the hottest ones of the summer. To his question, the princess would always reply that she wanted to stay out just a little longer and would squeeze his arm with contained affection.

To walk around with a girl on his arm, in the blistering heat, with his mind barely in focus, and his heart hammering because of the potential danger lurking was absolutely exhausting. He had insisted they stop by one of the fruit vendors to pick up a snack, hoping that perhaps the natural sugars would wake him, since he barely ate anyway.

He waited for the princess to pick a fruit, before feeling the uncomfortable sensation that someone was looking at him. It made him swerve his head around in a second, locking eyes with golden ones. He saw the face grin as the eyes he had looked into narrowed.

"DRAKE!" The person bellowed, causing a majority of the surrounding townsfolk to look in his direction.

Quickly, Nathaniel maneuvered the princess' arm off of him, and instead took her hand into his own with a steel grip, rushing away from the person yelling his _new_ fake name. He was vaguely surprised that the djinni hadn't yelled his _real_ name, but he needn't think about that now.

"D-Drake?" Amelia's voice called out. "What is the matter?" He could hear sincere concern coming from her.

He answered her the best he could; "Just run."

She didn't know how to respond to this; "Who is chasing you?'

Nathaniel wondered for a moment of how she knew someone was chasing them, but since his name was shouted over hundreds of people and the fact that he was running, he could have a good guess on how she figured it out.

"An old acquaintance." He said. It wasn't a lie, so it worked.

To this answer, the princess turned her head to see if anyone was pursuing them. She caught eye of a tan boy moving in the crowd with a fierce fire in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance and tightened her grip around Drake.

Nathaniel let out a sudden gasp of air, finding himself being tugged by a force that couldn't be ignored. The princess was now in the front of them, dragging him quickly at a swift pace; "Come." She demanded, her voice holding authority within it.

Within the span of a few moments, they found themselves hiding behind a small building with its yard covered in crops and animals. Nathaniel breathed heavily, his hand still held within the princess' hold. He looked to her, holding a small bit of admiration for the girl.

She stood there, her eyes narrowed, her chest remained leveled as if she had not been worn breathless due to the dash they just did. She waited for any sign of movement to come near.

"We're fine." She finally breathed out, she smiled down to her protector. He had sat himself down on the sand, trying to get some air into his lungs. She knelt beside him, moving a stray hair to the side of his head. "We lost them."

Nathaniel couldn't believe that. Bartimaeus would find them in just a few seconds, coming around the corner and killing possibly of them in the blink of an eye. He could sense humans nearby, he would be able to find them.

He waited...

"Drake?" Amelia said. "Are you alright?" She moved closer to him, placing her body against his.

"H-How..." He gasped out. It was impossible to lose a Djinni, had time finally caught up to his old slave? No, no...It was five thousand years old, it wouldn't become distraught at a measly two years. Well, that is if it had been dismissed regularly, and it seemed to be in fine shape if it could yell as loud as it did.

"You look exhausted..." Nathaniel jumped, finding the princess to be very _very_ close to him. She was leaning on him, her face near his ear, whispering into it. "Perhaps you should retire for the day, I'll be alright..." He felt a bit sleepy at those words, that was odd.

He had felt tired before, but now it felt as if the feeling was being intensified. He rubbed at his visible eye, groaning before he then moved his hand to his hair. Apparently his hood had fallen off again...He looked to the princess, pulling away from her.

She looked so worried about him, yet she had known that he was tired didn't she? He licked his lips, feeling sweat build up on his forehead due to the heat and sudden movement; "Yes, I believe I will."

 **:Darn Bartimaeus, you _almost_ got him! Oh well, maybe next time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!:**


	8. Sleeping

**:Hi guys! Ugh, I've been conflicted about this chapter because I didn't know how to start it, but I got it now! I hope you enjoy it!:**

Perhaps chasing Natty boy in the large crowd of a square wasn't my _best_ of ideas. No sooner did I start running after him, he seemed to grab the arm of the girl he was with and dashed off quickly. (This is to expected, I would have done the same thing if someone of high power and greatness was chasing _me_ , perhaps without the pulling of a female though.)

I had left Kitty's side at the time, leaving her with only a couple words. (These words being "I'll be back." Very simple and vague, but by the way I screamed out Nathaniel's _new_ _name_ , I believe she knew quite well what I was doing.) and began to pursue the man.

Truth be told, I thought this run would be very short. I figured I would have caught up to him within the minute, grabbing him, and then safely (and probably with difficulty due to squirming) carrying him back to where Kitty and I resided so we could question the fool.

But it was never that easy.

Nathaniel ran quickly, however it should have never rivaled _my_ speed, because after a few moments of running he had moved quicker than _I_ had ever seen him run. (Other than when we had been joined together. A rather odd way of saying it, but better than some other _vulgar_ wordplay.) I hadn't the slightest idea of how though, it should have been impossible to outrun me.

Never the less though, I was still close behind so I shouldn't have lost him.

But sadly, again, it is _never_ that easy.

Shortly after running (at our insanely quick pace.) I found that he was removed from my sight, as if he had disappeared into thin air. He hadn't thrown anything from what I could tell and he hadn't made any sudden movements, so this shocked me a bit to say the least. (Another way he could have disappeared like that is if someone had placed a Concealment on him, which I suppose is a _large_ possibility since he was a magician, though I would have hoped he would be far too terrified of me to even think of placing one up.)

With this minor problem in hand, I then tried to track him via Aura on the planes. I hadn't found it for a while, but after continuously running in the direction I would think he would go, I found a faint, distinct glow behind a building with crops around it. I saw a figure working in the fields and paid no mind to it as it turned to look at me with amused eyes as I dashed around (probably) their building.

The distinct aura behind the building was faint because the person had left the area.

Meaning; I had lost him _again_.

I let out a loud groan, hating how difficult this was to pin point the guy. _Why_ must he run? Could he not submit to my power and let me capture him? It was not as if Kitty and I were going to kill the fool. (Although, to be completely honest here, killing him sounded absolutely _fantastic_ due to how much work it was taking to get to him.)

I should have been able to grab him then, he _should_ have run out of energy and he _should_ have been exhausted to the point where he would almost collapse. (This statement by me is because I _knew_ he hadn't slept yet, not only because of his newly found duties, but also due to the fact the sap never slept much anyway. Natty boy was a famous workaholic and it honestly wore down his physical health. This was _one_ of the reasons of why it perplexed me on how in Earth's name the man became a _guard_.)

Something _had_ to have helped him, but what was it?

"Okay, so..." I turned my head to see a familiar broad shouldered girl at my side, a long gardening hoe in her right hand. "Is there any _particular_ reason as to why you're thinking it would be wise to glare holes into my father's house?"

I blinked. "No, I suppose not." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, might as well try to play innocent. "I was looking for someone and they managed to get away from me."

Martha rolled her eyes at me. (To tell the truth I was a tad bid sorrowful on the fact she had not recognized me, but I had to remember that I had been in a female form when I met her, not Ptolemy's.) "Drake's gotten pretty popular, hasn't he?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how do you know the person was Drake?"

"Well, he was here just a moment ago, but anyway..." Martha stabbed her hoe into the ground, leaning on it. Apparently she wasn't against the idea of taking a break and chatting with some stranger. Odd things, humans are. "Just yesterday a young lady asked about him, wonder if the guy got himself into some trouble and whatnot."

"You could say that." I smiled innocently. (Yes, _trouble_. I could be referring to how I wanted to capture him and force him to talk _or_ to the fact he might be a target for the being Kitty and I were after. Take your pick.)

"Don't really see how, he's done nothing wrong." She narrowed her eyes at me. "So, what business have you with him?"

I kicked a bit of sand at my feet, shrugging. "Just wanted to talk to him a bit is all." I grumbled, trying to sound agitated. (This wasn't hard to do at _all_.)

She took in my gestures and the way I talked, and said something I _really_ didn't expect; "What? You like him or something?"

My eyes widened at this and I felt my essence give a jump in the location of where a heart would be. _What_? That human thinks that I, Bartimaeus of Uruk, would have feelings for such a feeble little creature?! The mere thought of it would drive most of my people to _disgust_ , I admit I've liked _some_ humans, but it was only in terms of friendship I assure you! But to _Nathaniel_? No. I would rather be encased within that tin of rosemary many years ago! (The first deal Nathaniel ever pulled on me, he did this when I figured out his birth name. Not that it was difficult, mind you. All in all, it was his fault I found out anyway.)

I glared harshly at the human. "Ex _cuse_ me?!"

She laughed at my reaction. "Calm it. I'm pulling your leg, kid."

I could have sworn my face felt a bit heated, but I blamed it on the beating sun outside. (Earth with it's weather and whatnot, completely idiotic this concept of climate.) I shook off the sudden wave of confusion and mumbled under my breath.

"So, do you _need_ to talk to him?" Martha questioned.

"Yes. It is important." This wasn't a lie, thankfully. (For some odd reason, the girl was not terribly bad. She reminded me a little of Kitty in a way, other than the fact she was defending Nathaniel and wasn't trying to kill him as soon as she met him.)

She scratched at her chin, thinking carefully. "Well, if you _need_ to." She jabbed a thumb in the direction of the large palace. "He owns a little house behind the palace, princess gave it to him after he refused to live with her."

Wait, he lived in a house? He _refused_ to live in a palace? And here I thought he would have loved to live in such a grand, extravagant place. (He was always impressed with large buildings, hoping that he would have the chance to own something similar of the sorts.)

"Thank you." I voiced. "I'll go see him then." I nodded at her in acknowledgment and made a move to start walking.

"Careful." She warned. "He's usually sleeping when he's home, working all the time and such."

Okay, I was curious about something.

"Why do you know so much about him?" I asked. " _If_ you don't mind me asking?"

She shrugged and waved it off. "Don't mind none." She smiled. "For some reason he likes to talk to me sometimes when he's on patrol."

"Think he fancies you?" I smirked. (If Natty boy had a little crush, I could take her guise and give him a rather rude awakening. Although, I had to admit this made me feel a tad bit strange.)

She let out a deep laugh, one that _I_ would believe would only come from a male. "Nah, he fancies no one from what he's said." She readjusted her arm on the hoe she was leaning on. "He once told me he felt comfortable around me 'cause of my name though, if that tells ya anything."

I thought for a moment about her name, Martha. If I recalled correctly, I remembered that his old master had a wife that held a similar one. (I was able to recover the name from my memory because of when I went to plant a certain amulet, his master was walking in the hall and calling for his wife {Yelling out Martha} and telling him about a certain spider.) I was not surprised that he still held feelings of love toward the dead woman, she was one of the only people who ever showed him genuine kindness I believe.

"Well..." I gave her a brief smile. "Thank you, again." I waved at her, walking away and allowing my lips to form into a thin smirk. He can't run if he's _sleeping_.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

To get to Nathaniel's little area was no hard feat, it was actually rather simple to tell the truth. I had to take the same route I had previously went the night before to enter the palace, only this time I had to go fully around to the back where a small structure rested. (As I did this, I had taken the form of a sand-colored lizard, only turning back into my preferred form once I was close to the building and unlikely to be seen.)

It looked like your average house nearby (Same style as the place Kitty and I stayed), nothing too fancy about it, surprisingly. (Nathaniel, being a magician, I would assume would be big on decorations and the likes, however I suppose being a guard had changed his ways. I was a bit glad to tell the truth, he was horrible when it came to decorative matters.)

I did notice a strong amount of magic done on the building though.

Figures.

I walked to the front smoothly, only stopping at the door to look at the planes for any sort of defensive mechanisms. I'm glad I did, and honestly at what I saw, I was impressed.

There was an alert system on each plane, barely able to be seen unless you looked _real_ close. (Like a barely visible line on an eye when they're wearing lenses.) This had to have taken a large amount of energy to set up each day, but perhaps after him and I had gone through our combined state he had gained a higher energy level?

No, I hardly doubt that would be the case.

Still, it was either _he_ set it up or someone else did and was trying to protect him. I shrugged this off and rolled my eyes at this. Like these would be able to keep me out. I wasn't afraid of some little alarm, what would come running anyway?

I told myself this, but I still took time to disable each one carefully.

Into each plane, I blew a small gust of magic into the defenses, making a small tear and stretching it slowly. Finally, after plenty of precise and accurate deactivating, I made it large enough for me to pass through safely. With this, I turned into a gust of smoke and trailed myself under the door. (I made the tear within the planes large due to the fact smoke can spread, and although I am excellent at keeping control of my forms, I hadn't wanted to risk anything as I did this.)

The moment I took form of Ptolemy, I felt a bit uneasy. The room wasn't much, there was your basic dresser with a small mirror, a gas oven, bookshelves, table and chair, and a bed holding a sleeping figure. In addition to all of this basic furniture there were many different storage chests holding, from what I could sense, silver and iron objects. I could feel them even from far away, meaning there was a lot of the material in there.

I took a glance to Nathaniel's direction, his body resting on its back as he slept with silent movements. I paid no mind to him for now, I was too busy amusing myself with how his room was.

I was glad to see he was still a bit of a neat freak, seeing how the place was spotless. I moved to his gas stove, noticing small baskets of fruit and dried meat. I would assume he still didn't eat much, nor drank. To another side there was a clay jug of water, and next to it was a bucket that resembled Kitty and I's one. I could only assume now that it was, indeed, the bathroom. (Ich, disgusting...)

I moved myself to the bookshelves, my footsteps inaudible as Nathaniel tossed in his sleep a tad bit. I slowly pulled a book from the shelf, flipping through it and not being surprised in the least when I found it was about high level incantations.

Once a magician, _always_ a magician.

I placed it back and darted my eyes to the lower bits of the shelf, finding a wide array of notebooks. To these I would assume contained advanced, and probably complicated, scribbles of notes. I grabbed at a random one, the color being a dark brown, and gazed through it. Surprisingly, it was of drawings and not notes.

It held pictures of some old places in London, I recolonized Parliament, the god awful memory of the glass palace, an odd theater looking area, and a familiar house I remembered when Nathaniel was but only of twelve years old. (This was possibly where he used to live, but I could care less.)

Other pictures held within here made me feel a bit uneasy. There were some pictures of fellow beings from the other place. I saw a drawing of a scrunched up baby in a glass, an ugly cyclops, and many others.

The one that made me stop was a picture of no one other than myself.

But it wasn't just me.

It was the three of us.

This one was far better detailed than the others, and it made me pause and stare at it with a mixed array of emotions swirling through my essence. We were all walking side by side in a background of smoke and chaos, however although the surroundings were horrific and would provide terror, the three of us were smiling.

Nathaniel was in the middle, his clothing tattered and his body containing bruises and caked blood. In his right hand, he held the Stave of Gladstone. Kitty was to his left, her clothing in the same kind of state, but her being was far more old than her usual self. It was as if he had drawn her when she had came back from the other place. I narrowed my eyes at her neck, around it held the Amulet of Samarkand. To his right, stood me. I was in Ptolemy's form, a smug grin on my face as I looked to both him and her. My arms were crossed, and my clothing was of a simple loincloth.

I finally understood what this drawing was.

This was what he _wanted_ it to be like, if he hadn't _died_.

I closed the notebook with a sudden feeling swimming through me. I put it back down gently in it's original place. I was saddened for some reason, which was odd to me. Why should _I_ be sad? I turned my entire being in Nathaniel's direction, his body having stopped stirring.

I took a few silent strides to him, placing myself at the side of his bed. I stared down at his sleeping figure, taking in his features for a small amount of time. _He's alive..._ I heard myself think, finally realizing this. I didn't want to admit it, among my rage and betrayal, but I knew I was happy.

Which was stupid, I shouldn't be happy this fool was alive. I grabbed the nearby chair, sitting myself in it at the bed and resting my chin in the palm of my hand. I sighed, thinking back to the picture.

Could it be that he had missed Kitty and I? I could understand Kitty (Kid was crazy about her, it was funny to tease him about it for a brief time, but it grew boring after most little games I played.), but _me_? Why _me_?

I glowered down at the body, hating myself for feeling glad that he's alive, for feeling that he missed me, and most of all I hated _him_ for making me feel like he was a good friend. He was a _terrible_ human, but I suppose he _did_ save me...

I rose a hand, allowing myself to indulge in a human urge of moving a small strand of his hair to the side. He stirred in his sleep at this, making a small noise and forcing a sigh out of me.

"Wake up, you bastard." I softly snapped, snatching my hand back as I realized what I was doing. I stared down at him, my eyes narrowed. I could just grab him while he's sleeping, it would possibly be better that way, but then he might-

I almost jumped back in fright at this next movement.

The damn magician had opened his eyes, and was staring right at me.

 **:Okay! Cliffhanger again! Woot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to next time!:**


	9. Third Time's a Charm

**:Hello! Welcome back to this wonderful little story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little fun if I do say so myself, so please read on!:**

At first, Nathaniel hadn't registered anyone in the room. He had been sleeping peacefully, fatigue having taken over him when he had entered his house. He had been trained to awake at even the smallest sound in his slumber, but today he had not done that. If he had, he would have woken up earlier. But no, he had been stirred awake by a gentle touch moving some hair to the side.

This action had reminded him of how Mrs. Underwood would have pat his head to lure him to sleep when he would have a headache from studying, it soothed him. But no one was supposed to be in his house, so it made him gently awaken to the real world. He had thought for a minute that the princess had dared to enter his home, but he had warned her that if she had stepped into his home, he would do something dire. He never knew _what_ he would do, however she did as he asked for once.

The next thing he heard was the faint calling of someone telling him to wake up. It was not exactly gentle, but the tone seemed a bit sad. That voice though, when his mind had awoken a bit, made his eyes snap open in alarm to what was at his bedside.

The first emotion he felt was panic. He was staring straight at the Djinni, who in turn was looking back at him with its arm backed away an odd distance. How had it found him? Surely he had made certain that his home was hidden from public view. Then again, most objectives for a demon would not be easily hidden. Especially if there were, perhaps, a charge at stake.

The next one was confusion. If it had known where he was _now_ , then why had it not grabbed him back at the building he had hidden behind before? It must have seen him, or at least sensed him. He knew he had an aura, he had not a clue of what color or power, but all living matter or magical object had one.

He hadn't known the final emotion he felt, but it swarmed through him and caused him to actually think. He had to get the demon away, or kill it. Honestly, he did not prefer the latter, he just hoped Bartimaeus would not force him to choose it. _How_ to get it away was the question.

Nathaniel shuffled in the bed a bit, feeling the dagger he had forgotten to remove from his pocket still in its sheathe. He darted his eyes to the door.

"Don't even try to run, Nat." Bartimaeus spoke, crossing their arms. "You, out of all people, _know_ you would have no chance at getting away from me."

Nathaniel glared at him with renewed, and oddly familiar, annoyance. "Oh? I've already escaped you twice."

The being snorted, narrowing its golden eyes at him. "There is a saying in your world known as 'Third Time's a Charm', is there not?"

Nathaniel's face paled at this, what could he do? He _knew_ there was no option to run, he could reach to his dagger, but it would take time and some stalling on his part.

"Well..." He decided to gamble, either it was going to happen eventually or the demon had other plans for him. "Get it over with then."

Bartimaeus quirked an eyebrow at him. "Get what over with?"

"You _are_ here to kill me, correct?"

The false boy seemed to be taken back by this statement, his gaze now looking as if it were slightly hurt by this. It only lasted a second, however. The feeling was soon replaced with hatred. "I suppose that would be _one_ reason as to why I am here..."

"So just-"

"But that is not my charge."

Nathaniel found this intriguing. He _knew_ the Djinni wanted to kill him though, for all that he had done to him in the past. He shuffled his hand a little toward his waist; "Then what _is_ your charge?"

"You know I cannot reveal that, Natty boy." Bartimaeus let out a chuckle, the noise resounding off the walls. It sent a shiver up his spine and made his mouth turn dry in a sense of caution. He moved closer to his weapon.

"You can." Nathaniel argued. "You just choose not to." He made a cheeky smile. "Found a master you're fond of, have you?" He felt a tad bit jealous at this, only due to the fact the Djinni was always in _his_ service, but it shouldn't matter to him any longer. At least he now knew that Bartimaeus did have a charge relating to him.

"You can say that, if you wish." The boy moved an eye to Nathaniel's moving hand, taking note of it. "I'd stop that if I were you, might hurt yourself if you do anything drastic, if you understand my meaning..."

Nathaniel made sure to make his movements smaller at this observation. "I've not a clue to what you're talking about, but again I ask; This new master you have, you enjoy being in their service?"

Bartimaeus rolled his eyes. "I gave you an answer, did that not provide enough information for you?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, too bad for-" The Djinni caught a shine of silver in a bandaged hand and leapt at the man in the bed. He grabbed the wrist holding the now revealed dagger and shoved it above the pinned man's head, straddling him as he pressed his other hand on his torso to force him down.

"Now now, let us not be hasty, Nathaniel." Bartimaeus smiled. "A weapon is no good for a snuggle buddy in bed, I could prepare a nice soft teddy bear for you instead, if you so wish."

Nathaniel cursed under his breath for being too impatient, he should have pulled the dagger out slower. He squirmed underneath the Djinni, finding the weight light but unable to be moved.

"That-" The man let out an enraged huff as he ceased his attempt to move. "That will not be necessary."

"Ah well, I wasn't going to give you one anyway. I fear that it would come to life and run away, I mean, no one in their right mind would want to sleep in the same bed as _you_."

Nathaniel ignored these words, trying to think of a way to get out from under Bartimaeus. Surely he had something, anything would do as long it would allow him to escape. Now what did he have...

"Actually, perhaps that isn't true anymore." It continued. "You've grown quite the reputation here in Egypt, haven't you? First the glorious awe-inspiring reputation of the youngest minister, and now a famous guard that attracts multitudes of women. _What_ an upgrade!"

Nathaniel blushed at the statement, he did not attract _that_ many women. He could only recall a number of maybe three, nothing more. Unless he included the princess, it would be four then. He never cared though, or noticed really. His work always came first, as it always did.

"And not _just_ a famous guard, but the _personal_ guard of the beautiful Princess Amelia!" Bartimaeus leaned close to him. "How utterly scandalousof you, I thought I'd never see the day."

"That is completely unnecessary!" Nathaniel finally called out. "I am nothing more than a guard to her due to private matters."

"Oh, yes I'm sure."

"Silence!" He yelled. "Your continuous prattling brings back horrid memories and I wish for such ones to remain lost for good. "

"Prattling?" Bartimaeus leaned back up, his hands still in place. "You're the one who would never shut their gob about work and whatnot."

Nathaniel remembered a hidden weapon at that moment. Hiding a victorious smirk, he talked on; "At least I do my work, you on the other hand have done nothing in terms of that."

"What proof have you?" The Djinni seemed angered at this comment. Nathaniel knew why. All sorts of demons are forced to do their charge, if they don't, they suffer great punishment and often do their work with ease and preciseness with no lip. Bartimaeus always gave the latter.

"Well, for starters." Nathaniel tried to move a little, his actions being halted by the hand on his torso. "You have not carried out your charge, unless it was to pin me onto my bed?"

His choice of words were poor, he knew. He cringed internally at how vulgar the sentence was arranged, how revolting.

"Ah, yes." Bartimaeus began to think, choosing to ignore the obvious urge to annoy him on his wording. "You are right, I suppose. But I believe I'll do that now, actually."

The grip on Nathaniel's wrist became painfully tighter, but he counted on this. The guard smiled sweetly at the demon, causing it to make a face he hadn't seen it make before, a mixture of confusion, disgust, and curiosity it was.

"I do so wish I could allow you to complete your charge, as I know what you may have to suffer," He found amusement in watching Bartimaeus become perplexed. "However, I do not intend to be held captive here by the likes of _you_ , Bartimaeus."

And with that, he flicked the wrist he had hidden under his cloak and the weapon concealed within it flew out for a small fraction of a second, puncturing the being with the slightest hit of iron. This made it let out a sudden gasp of pain and shock, releasing him for a long enough time that he could push the Djinni off and make a quick exit out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay fine. I admit it. I hadn't expected for him to do that.

I glared at the door, wishing that I had been thoughtful enough to board it with some kind of shield. I did not believe it would have been necessary though, I figured that when I had him right in front of me, he would know he had no chance to leave, I should not have needed a kind of locking system.

Apparently, being overly cautious would have been the best option. Because now for the _third_ time, I was going to have to chase him. I could only hope that he would be worn out enough that he could not pull up any sort of concealment. (Like previously done just about an hour ago, you hadn't forgotten it so soon I would hope.)

I quickly righted myself on the floor (To which he had knocked me onto) and ran out the door after the prat. Thankfully, my hope of him being worn to the core had come true. He was slower than earlier, so in a matter of seconds I had gotten to the point where I was close behind him.

The fool thought it would be right to run back into the crowded markets, to hopefully lose me I had to assume. Not that it was going to work, you don't pull the same trick on Bartimaeus twice and expect it to actually succeed.

As we ran, I glared into his back with a sort of grin crawling onto my facial features. I could play with him a little and complete my goal all at the same time. Humans are weak creatures with simple minds. (Nathaniel especially, although perhaps he was not one of the _most_ simple minded mortals I've ever met, he was far better minded than some insane ones, that was for sure.)

I decided to speed up my running, noticing that he took a glance behind himself to see how close I was. I was a bit giddy when I saw him let out an expression of fear and attempt to run even faster than he was currently doing. I would be able to catch him this time, for many reasons;

One being that he could not halt my actions with any sort of other weapon he had concealed, we were in public. If he dared to throw a disc, dart or some other dangerous object he would have plenty of other potential targets, and I'm sure that he did not want to accidentally jab a sharp object into a _normal_ human. Another reason was that he was tired, enough said. Even though he should have gotten at least a little bit of a kip, it would not have energized him enough to the point where he could run from a fully powered, exalted Djinni. (Another benefit of being a resident of the Other Place, we only wear ourselves down when we are summoned for long periods of time. A good, and horrid, example of this would be in relation to when Nathaniel though it was wise to keep me in the world for two years of servitude with no dismissal.)

And the last reason?

I was going to play with him to the point where he would lead himself into my trap.

Oh yes, you thought correctly. I'm going to lure him into a building where he believes a fellow resident of this small town would shield him, and what he'll really run into is an old friend. (This old trick is very useful for runaway animals {Or humans, in this regard}. Simply chase them around and when they find a place to where they think they can hide, they'll jump right into it, noticing too late what the area _really_ is.)

To do this, whenever he began running in a certain direction that wasn't to my liking, I cast a Mirror Illusion of a locked building near him when he had barely turned the corner.(Now some may be wondering how the other Citizens of the town would react to a random building appearing before them. Worry not, I made this only so Nathaniel could see them. I placed the Illusions on the second plane, and since Nat is a magician, I had to assume he kept his lenses for special purposes. Thankfully, he had.) To this he would change direction and move to a path I wanted him near. I had plenty of fun doing this act, for it caused him to be impatient and soon begin to rely on the instinct to dash into a nearby unlocked door.

Now, if Kitty had any sense of paranoia and fear, she would lock the door at this time, because the sky was becoming quite dark and the air was cooling. Any common person would know that it was becoming nightfall, but dear girl never feared anything. (A trait I favored greatly in her, although since she is human she _will_ sometimes contain a small shed of the emotion fear, not abnormal this. Even I, at the rarest of times, will become frightened) Because of this bravery, my trap would not fail.

Soon Nathaniel saw a door in his sight, and having me at his tail he believed he had no other option than to rely on another to protect him. So, he darted into the nearest building and slammed the door behind him.

()()()()()()()()

Nathaniel had no time to waste, he was going to get caught and he did _not_ want to become prey to a demon, much less did he want to become prey to Bartimaeus. He never liked to take advantage of his status, but since he was well liked among the people he could only hope that one would help shield him from being captured.

He would explain to the townsfolk inside what he was doing, he would tell them scarcely the truth and he would apologize profusely. If he was lucky, the house he was going to force himself into would contain a girl who liked his looks a little.

With this in mind, he entered a nearby house at an alarming speed, taking no time at all to push it shut and back away from the door. He wet his lips, his back to the, probably, alarmed citizen.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion." He began, slowing turning himself around to face them. "However I am at a loss for action against an enemy and-" He stopped, staring at a familiar face that he could never forget.

The girl was sitting at a table, books laid out around her. Her hair had gotten darker, possibly dyed, and her eyes contained lines under them due to tiredness. She looked well. She stood up quickly, eyes widening as she took in the boy before her. She looked as if she were about to cry.

Nathaniel's mouth ran dry. "Kitty?"

He thought she was never going to speak, until she breathed out and gasped; "Nathaniel?"

The man stared at her, thinking he could look at her all day. She was just as he remembered her, if not more beautiful than when he had last seen her. He barely registered the sound of a door opening, locking, footsteps moving heavily against the floor.

"Just as I had mentioned, Nat." Nathaniel whipped his head around, seeing Bartimaeus lean against the locked door with a mischievous grin, his hair partially covering his eyes to give him a devilish kind of look. " _Third Time's a Charm_."

 **:Next chapter is a lovely talk between the three, aren't you excited?! I know I am! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!:**


	10. Reunion

**:For some reason I can't stop thinking about this story. It's so odd how I can't. But I love it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!:**

By the way the two were staring at one another, I thought they were both going to break out into sobs and embrace while confessing their undying love and loyalty. Could you get a _load_ of these two? Not even a full five minutes into the place and the two couldn't get enough of each other.

I was leaning against the door, silently watching the small little reunion. I had locked the door and, for good measure, leaned against it with my arms crossed. Sure, I had drawn Nathaniel's attention away from Kitty for a good, maybe, ten seconds. But soon he readjusted his eyesight to where she stood, effectively ignoring me.

I could not blame him for being surprised, it was one of my intentions of bringing him here after all. My intentions was not, however, supposed to allow them to eye the other up as if they had fallen in love at first sight. I wanted to wait patiently, but I was half tempted to walk up and blind both of the fools.

Honestly, I could hardly believe _Kitty_ was acting like this as well. I suppose with all that had happened and been hinted I could get a brief idea of how she felt for him. (Funny this bit, I thought she would still hate him a ton, no matter how trusting in her Nat had became. But like I said a good amount of years ago, heads like theirs tend to gravitate toward one another.)

I felt uneasy with them acting this way. For one thing; Kitty never acted like this and two; Nathaniel usually never acted this either. What in the world had gotten into the girl?! (I understood why Nathaniel was like this, probably still held that old crush of his he had on her.) Where was the girl I had known? The Kitty _I_ knew would never look at him with eyes like that. (This was because, although I knew she was containing feelings for him, she would never actually dare show it.)

She was staring at him, her eyes wet with unseen tears. She moved around the table, walking quickly toward the magician. She smiled, her face brightening with her cheeks colored rose red as she jumped into the arms of Nathaniel. How romantic! The sound of violins and loving music can be heard all around at this loving embrace!

Or that was what I thought was going to happen.

Instead, she had walked swiftly to him and with a loud resounding impact, slapped the magician with all her might. Now _there's_ the girl I remember!

Nathaniel reeled back in pain, his hand shooting to his now reddening cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her; "What was that for?!"

She glared at him, the side of her eyes spilling small tears. "How _dare_ you!" She began to yell. "How dare you not tell us you were alive! You had us worried sick! We had thought you had _died_ inside that building with Nouda!"

"Wait I-"

"We _never_ found your body, which made us even _more_ saddened because we couldn't even hold a proper funeral for you!"

"Well-"

"We were confused for the longest time if you had survived or not and to top it all off, when we had _finally_ gotten used to you no longer being alive, _you're_ living here in Egypt as a guard!"

I was a little amused at this, watching them go back and forth, with the boy having absolutely no way to cut in. (I resembled Piper when Nathaniel and I had a screaming contest one time in his office, my neck was going back and forth between the two.)

Nathaniel had stepped back a little in fear at these sudden outbursts, his chest heaving heavily. I couldn't blame him, I would have stepped back as well. Girl was terrifying at that moment.

Nathaniel thought over her words, or that's what it looked like he was doing. He blinked for a moment, realizing something; "Wait, who's _we_?"

"You _know_ who." Kitty snapped, lowering her eyes to me as she spoke. I backed as far as I could into the door I was against, holding out my hands in a defensive manner.

"Leave me out of this." I demanded. "I've been just fine without this pompous tart. You two can have your little moment, let me just watch and wait until you two are done gazing at each other with googly eyes."

"Come off it." She spat. "You've been just as miserable as I have with his disappearance."

"I have not. You were the one crying for two weeks."

"Yet, I'm not the one who decides to wear Nathaniel's clothes on a particular form."

I became flushed at this, surprisingly. (I never would become flustered usually, a rare occasion since Djinni have no need to be embarrassed.) I looked down at my body, to which Nathaniel had taken a look as well, and did indeed see a familiar looking attire that would relate to what the magician used to wear in his years as Minister.

I saw him become a bit red at this, turning his head away from me. I quickly changed my choice of clothing back into a simple loincloth. I had no idea as to why _he_ was flustered, it was just clothes.

"It would be odd for a girl to take a dead man's clothes, so I would hope you wouldn't rummage through Nat's old dresser drawer just to wear them." I stepped away from the door. "And also, these are not actually his clothes, they just resemble them. Please do not take me for a scavenger of the dead, and may I note; I would never steal clothing from Nathaniel out of all the other magicians, plenty others had far better fashion sense than he."

The magician glared at me from the corner of his eye. "If that's the case, then why were you wearing it?"

"London's become a bit chilly. If there's one good thing about your like for long black coats, it's the fact that they guard against chilly weather."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at me, looking unconvinced. What? She really thought I enjoyed wearing this guy's clothing? (Actually, I wore his attire to honor his memory until I could actually take his guise. However, like I had said, oh so long ago, he hadn't been dead long enough for me to. But now I can't, since he's alive.)

Nathaniel simply shook his head, not bothering to talk to me anymore. (Which was rude, mind you. He should at least pay a little bit of attention to me, I led him here after all.)

Kitty crossed her arms, her eyes now drying from her outburst. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Pardon?" Nathaniel said.

"Why didn't you tell us you came here?" Her voice became quiet. "You never returned to London, you even broke our promise..." She looked down at the floor, a silence enveloping the room. I waited patiently for Nathaniel to answer her, because sadly, I too was curious as to why he was here.

I thought that Nathaniel loved having control, and seeing how plenty of the stronger magicians were gone. _He_ could rise to power easily with his knowledge. It would be like taking candy from a baby. I watched him sigh, running a hand through his hair as he began to think carefully.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out. "I didn't mean to break our promise." (This was a lie. A _big_ one. I knew, mainly because him and I shared the same mind at the time, that the moment he knew what the situation at hand was, he was going to kill himself. I thought I was going with him, but no. He saved me, although seeing as he's here now he didn't need to have dismissed me in the first place. But, on his standards, it was a nice thought.)

"But I had no choice, I couldn't return to London." Kitty's shoulders slumped and shivered a little. Poor girl looked as if she were about to cry again. I sighed, I didn't know what to do if she started crying like this.

"Why not?" Kitty whispered. "You're of high status here, aren't you? You could have come back easily..."

The boy let out an airy chuckle. "It's not as easy as you think." He let out a forced smile and began to speak of the reasons as to why he had not returned and such.

The story was surprising all in itself, I found myself scarcely believing his tale. Apparently, from what he had said, he remembered that he had been transported a good way's away from London (To this I had begun to argue against him, saying there was no possible way for him to have left, he responded by saying he believed that too but here he was. So I had let him continue.) and that he had fainted from loss of blood, when he had awoken he was patched up and was on his way to a trader to be sold as a slave. I found this bit amusing, seeing as I could never see the boy as such a thing. He was moved from trader to trader, and soon ended up in Egypt. Here, he said that he was released by both the King and the princess, who took him under their wing.

"Why you?" I asked, slouching on the table. When Nathaniel began to talk, Kitty and I had taken seats, her taking the chair and me taking the table. (I could've taken the stool, but it was near the bucket at this time and I didn't want to approach that.)

Nathaniel stopped his talking at this, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said." I answered. "Surely, with it being a slave trade, there were better, more fit looking men with you to take. If I was the king and I wanted a new guard, I most certainly wouldn't choose the scrawniest kid there."

If he was offended by this, he didn't show it. "The only two accompanying me were a small child and a woman. The other men had already been sold."

"Ah, you weren't picked. Figures. I assume the girl was no beauty and the kid looked like you, only even weaker, may that be possible."

I smiled to him, watching him roll his eyes in annoyance and pick up where he had left off.

"After they had taken me in, they allowed me to live with them in the palace." He looked down at the floor, he had refused to take a seat as he spoke. "They fed me, gave me clothing, and once I was fit to work they made it so I would be trained by their general. Within a year I had become well taught and, having been noticed for my improvement, set me as an official member of the guard. A couple months over that, the Princess requested that I be set as her personal bodyguard, I accepted the honor graciously, for she saved my life."

Kitty shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "So, the reason you wouldn't return is because you're repaying your debt to her and the king?"

Nathaniel nodded to her. "Precisely."

I grabbed a nearby book, placing it in my lap and playing with the bindings. "You could have still left." I argued. "A year is plenty of time to repay someone for _saving_ you, and with your duty you obviously have access to money. Or is it that you're staying for a different reason?" I lifted my eyes from the book I was toying with. "Do you prefer this job to your previous duty as minister?"

Nathaniel's eyes widened, seeming taken back by my words. He shook his head. "To be truthful, I do not." He admitted. "I prefer my role as minister greatly, although I am treated with high respect here, I was treated with the same respect there." (No he wasn't, sure _some_ respected him, but his fellow magicians just wanted his downfall.) "I just wish to repay the King and Princess fully, they saved my life from becoming something much worse, to this I shall repay with my service."

"Even with the risk you'll die soon?" Kitty asked. Nathaniel looked confused at this. Ah...I forgot.

"Risk that I'll die?" Nathaniel let out a stiff laugh. "The moment I became a guard, I've been at risk. When I was minister, I was at risk."

"No. _Soon_. You're likely to die _soon_." Kitty shot a glance in my direction. "Did Bartimaeus not tell you?"

At this, I spoke up; "Before you say _anything_ , I couldn't tell him, because this fool," I jabbed a thumb at him. "threw a disc at me the moment he had seen me."

"Now wait just a moment, I had no clue it was you." Nat pointed at me, glaring daggers into my skin.

"So you're saying if you knew it was me, you wouldn't have hurled silver at me?"

"That's beside the point."

"Well, then-"

Kitty stood up, slamming her hands on the table near my hip, effectively jarring me and Nathaniel out of our argument.

"Shut up, both of you!" She ordered. "If Bartimaeus didn't tell you, then I will." She sighed, slowly resting herself back into her seat. "Although, I did tell Bartimaeus to warn you, that was the reason as to why he went to look for you in the first place."

"You told me to warn _Drake_." I countered. "Not Nathaniel."

"I _am_ Drake." Nathaniel grumbled.

"We didn't know that at the time, now did we Kitty?" I smiled at her, earning the look that wanted me to be quiet. So, I did as indicated and allowed her to speak.

"It doesn't matter, whether we knew it was him or not, we still need to warn him." She said. "Nathaniel, we believe your life is in danger here."

"I know that." He replied. "I'm a guard with a good reputation, it's no wonder my life is at risk."

"No, it's not-" Kitty groaned, finding this harder to word than she thought. I decided to help her out.

"We're saying you're going to get kidnapped, Natty boy." I announced. Kitty regarded me with grateful eyes. (To tell the truth, it wasn't hard to say, she just probably didn't want to say he was going to get kidnapped.)

This got his attention to focus. "Kidnapped by who, exactly?"

"Not who, but what." Kitty corrected.

I put on a expression of sorrow. "Well that's not very nice, now is it? My kind are not _its_ , you know."

"You two are saying that a demon is going to kidnap me?" I glowered in his direction, did he not remember that I hated being referred to as a demon? (Not that he was talking about me, of course.)

Kitty nodded.

"Well, I've already been kidnapped by that one." He pointed at me.

"I did not kidnap you, I chased you." I said. "And I am not a demon, I am a noble Djinni from The Other Place."

He ignored me, moving onto further business. "Well, before I have to get into this..." He ran a hand through his hair. (I wanted to cut it, I much preferred the style he had before he died. It wasn't the greatest look, but it was better than the shaggy mane he had now.) "Why are you here?"

This caught Kitty and I off guard. It made sense as to why he wanted to know, we had asked him why _he_ was here, it was fair that he'd want to know the same.

"We were ordered to come here, this being that wants to kidnap you has killed many and we've been instructed to get rid of it." She explained simply.

This made Nathaniel look at her with admiration. "Oh? What high power are you now?"

If I hadn't known any better, I could have sworn her cheeks had become red. "I took your place..."

At these words, he had smiled and his cheeks too became a brighter color. "I see, I expect you are handling the position well then?"

She nodded. "It's nicer than I thought it would have been."

"I am glad."

I coughed loudly, wanting their little talk to end. I sat through this kind of thing about thirty minutes ago, I didn't want to sit through it again. My actions roused both of them and made them look away, as if embarrassed. Lovely. Somehow, I wished that I hadn't led the boy here.

"Any idea as to why the demon is targeting me in particular?"

Kitty sighed, her cheeks now returning to their former color. "The being only goes after young males, they kidnap them and after a duration of time, kills them in only two matter of ways; To choke or to poison."

The boy took this in carefully, nodding. "And the reason?"

"We are uncertain."

"Do you have an idea as to what the demon looks like?" (Hearing him say demon over and over again is starting to get under my skin a little, again, I know it isn't toward me. But one would think he would have stopped by now.)

"Sadly, no." Kitty rested her head in her palm. "That's what we've been trying to figure out. We could only assume it'd take form of a human though."

There was a sudden silence in the room, the three of us trying to think of someone who might be the spirit. I thought of the only people whom I've met or heard of, these people being; Martha, Liz, Becky, The King, and of course Princess Amelia.

The three girls couldn't have been the target, they were humans on all seven planes and I could not detect any magic on them. I tried to worm through my brain, thinking of where I had seen magic. There was only two times when I had sensed magic; Whenever Nathaniel was near and whenever I was in the palace. But then again I sensed the seventh plane also being disturbed when he was walking with-

I finally began to think a little.

It could just be chance, but Nathaniel was walking with a girl and he was subjected to guard the princess. More than likely, the girl he was walking with was no other than the Princess. Whenever I had went into the palace, the princess was there and the seventh plane was disrupted. When Nathaniel and the girl was walking together, it was disrupted again...

The princess had only been there for 3 years...There was a chance that I could wrong and I'd look like a fool, but it was a lead none the less.

I decided to inform them of my thoughts. "I think I may know a suspect of who the being might be, although it may not be likely. But since she's only been here for three years..." I trailed off, letting Kitty understand what I was saying.

"Bartimaeus, no." She said. "There is hardly any chance that what you're saying is true."

"But there is still a chance."

"It is unlikely-"

"May I know of the girl you are talking about?" Nathaniel asked politely. (Here, I would like to mention that Nat only becomes polite when it comes to business about either one; Regarding his job, or two; Regarding his life. Just thought I'd like to mention it.)

Kitty was about to speak, no doubt about to say that I was speaking nonsense. (Which is a rare occasion this, she usually takes what I say into consideration. But since this is a princess we are talking about, she might not want to believe it's her.)

"I believe the being is no one other than little Princess Amelia." I smiled innocently, enjoying how Nathaniel seemed to be shocked at my words.

"What?" He whispered.

"That's right." I said cheerfully. "I think your very own Princess is the one who is going to kidnap you."

"You're horribly mistaken." His voice rose. "There is no possible way that she is a demon."

"May I suggest that you stop using the word _Demon,_ It's quite rude, even if it's about someone who wants to kill you."

"The Princess would never want to kill me."

"And why's that?"

"She ordered me as her personal guard, she saved me. What reason would she have to kill me now?"

"Maybe that's her sick little game." I began to swing my legs back and forth. "She takes in little boys, makes them think your special, and _right_ when you think you're something she'll never leave behind, she-"

"Shut up!" Nathaniel snapped at me, his voice carrying over harshly. "The Princess would never wish me ill, nor would she wish anyone ill at all!" (As he screamed, I detected a bit of doubt in his words when he said the latter part, obviously he thought that she _would_ wish some kind of evil upon others.)

"I understand that you two have come to possibly _help_ rid this place of an evil creature, but I request that you leave the royal family out of this." His eyes contained a newly renewed hatred, he directed this at me. "And further more, I ask that you leave _me_ out of it as well."

Kitty rose. "Natha-"

"Worry not." He interrupted. "I can protect myself. I won't get caught easily. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned away from the both of us, his hands grabbing his hood and placing it over his head. "I have a Princess to protect."

And with this, he unlocked the door and slammed it on his way out.

 **:Nathaniel calm down. Jesus Christ, they're just worried about you, or Kitty is at least. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, because the next one is going to be a little interesting. Please look forward to it!:**


	11. A Stroll

**:So, thought I'd tell you guys. I started this chapter up immediately after finishing chapter 9, I just couldn't wait to write it, not while it was fresh on my mind. Also, I feel a little sick, my throat hurts and all. But I hope you enjoy this!:**

Kitty stared at the exit sadly, the door swinging open a little due to the force behind the slam. She could understand why he had been upset, but he shouldn't have left so abruptly.

She looked to Bartimaeus, he was looking at the door as well with a narrowed eye and annoyed expression. He took the book off his lap, jumping off the table, dusting off his loincloth and grumbling under his breath.

She wanted to blame the Djinni for this, because it was the reason as to why he had left, but she knew that it was just worried about it's old master. Bartimaeus cared for Nathaniel, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Also, with how much the Djinni had been talking about the Princess, it was no wonder that it had suspected her.

When she placed what it had told her, she could also see a line of suspicion connecting to her. She had looked at them quite rudely when they arrived, however she had only looked at Bartimaeus like that. It could have been due to the fact that the Djinni always made his human guises attractive, but she had been looking at him in disgust, not jealousy, as if she knew something that her father didn't. There was also the instance that regarded her time staying here. It didn't make sense to her of why a princess was only discovered for three years. After all in royalty, the birth of a new member would be a wondrous and well known occasion, wouldn't it?

Kitty wanted to tell Bartimaeus that she believed him, but she had a sense that he might already know, since they often thought alike. She watched it sigh and stare at the door, no doubt thinking of what it wanted to do and how she would react to his actions.

She smiled knowingly. "You're going to watch over him, aren't you?"

It turned its face toward her, eyes wide and cheeks a little darker than usual. It moved its eyes to the side. "Says who?"

"You've been staring at the door, wanting to chase after him." She was tempted to let out a laugh at the Djinni. It was funny to watch it conflicted.

"Don't be absurd." Bartimaeus turned around fully. "Who would want to chase after that fool? If he wants to go run to the potential kidnapper, let him. It wouldn't be the first time he threw himself into certain death."

 _Those words are empty_ Kitty thought. Bartimaeus wanted to go watch Nathaniel and make sure nothing happened. It didn't want to lose its old master again.

"Since you're pull of pride, you'll wait until I sleep to go." Kitty said. The Djinni didn't reply. "You don't want to admit that you're worried about him. Now that he's alive, you want to protect him." Again, the Djinni said nothing. "Even if I told you not to go to him, you'd twist my words and find a way to do it anyway."

Finally Bartimaeus let out a yell of frustration. "Oh, will you be quiet?! I would _never_ want to protect him, and even less would I ever _worry_ about him!" It stormed to the door, reaching for the handle and swinging it open.

"Where you going then?" She called after it.

"To try to get more information about the Princess!" It shouted back, closing the door behind itself.

 _You mean you're going to go watch over Nathaniel, who is near the princess and has a chance to give you information on her. You're creating a loophole in your own charge._ Kitty sighed, staring down at the books resting on the table. She grabbed at a book to the far right, a brown color, and thumbed through it.

If she could find something about potential reasons a being would kidnap, that'd be great. But that would be too easy, wouldn't it? She would have to possibly go through the history of previous kidnappings by other beings and through spells that have to do with a human, although she doubted that the spell part would help her. The entity they were looking for always killed the human, so what spell would it be?  
She closed the book, seeing as it being about just the names of some creatures that it would give her no leads. She looked through the other books some more, trying to think of which ones would help her. She had obtained these books through requesting them from a messenger imp, who had disappeared to give them to her quickly, but-

She heard the sounds of a birds call gently in the room, the air turned into a soothing warmth, the voice of water was flowing everywhere and nowhere. _Speak of the devil.._

Kitty rose from her place, moving to the center of the room and watching as a gentle green fog moved about in front of her. In a quick moment, a small green lion cub with a pouch attached to its side appeared in the air, dropping on all fours onto the floor. It looked up at her and nodded in polite regard.

"Good evening, Xaphan." She greeted politely, even adding a slight bow.

Xaphan let out a loud purr. "Good evening, Ma'am." Its voice sounding like a small child, not too high pitched, nor too low.

"Do you have what I requested?"

"I do, indeed." It spoke cheerfully, it moved slowly to her, presenting its pouch by turning to the side. Kitty knelt down, taking hold of the pouch and removing the contents.

She pulled out an envelope, the color a pale white with a blue seal. She opened it gently and peered inside it. With a smile, she nodded to the spirit. "Thank you, send my regards to Ms. Piper."

"It would be my pleasure to, Ma'am." It sat down, licking at a paw before addressing her once more. "My master would like to ask if you are in need of any more reading material."

"Yes, I am actually." Kitty spoke, relief filling her voice. "Please ask her to provide me of anything that relates to spells in need of a human being, and any previous kidnappings in the past relating to any sort of Spirit."

Xaphan nodded, committing the words to memory. "Of course. I shall return soon with what you desire. For now, I wish you a good night, may you sleep peacefully."

"Good night, Xaphan." She gave it a small pat on the head, to this it responded with a soft purr and disappeared.

The sounds around her and the temperature returned to normal, much to Kitty's disappointment. She always enjoyed seeing Xaphan, it would always put on something calming to indicate it was coming, it was nice.

Kitty moved herself to the table, placing the letter on top of it and falling into the chair. She sighed deeply, thinking to herself. She needed to relax, all she's been doing is thinking of work and this case the entire time she's been here. She could sleep, but she was wide awake due to the sudden shock of seeing Nathaniel.

She moved her eyes to the letter, trying to decide on what to do. She could look at the contents of the envelope, because she had asked for them for a good reason, or she could try to relax and deal with it in the morning. She groaned, rubbing at her eyes.

 _It would do me some good to rest_ She told herself, but no she knew she wouldn't be able to, also forcing herself to sleep wouldn't be good for her. She looked to the door, perhaps it would be a good idea to go out for a bit of a walk. No one was likely to be out, so the option was there.

Finally, she rose from the chair and walked to the door, grabbing a nearby jacket to place on before she left. Egyptian nights were rumored to be chilly, so it would be good not to go out in a simple shirt.

Kitty looked to the streets, feeling relaxed immediately by the cool breeze and the emptiness that was held within the night. The area was very pretty, she would hate for the place to erupt in chaos just because of a rogue spirit.

She walked on, taking note of how serene the place was. No one was out, no light was on in the houses, how late was it? She wondered if there were any other potential suspects for the case, for now there wasn't. She had only met a few people, and all of them did not strike her as threatening, then again the princess hadn't either. Other than the fact she had glared at her when mentioning Drake.

She looked down at the dark sands, feeling her heart swell at the thought of Nathaniel. _He's alive_...She smiled, feeling happy at this. She shouldn't have been _too_ happy though, due to how much she had hated him. But he had began to change and she favored that side of him very much. John Mandrake was who she hated, Nathaniel she hadn't met until they were both captured by Makepiece.

Other than the fact he was a decent friend to her, she was glad he was alive because that means she hadn't gotten him killed. Everyone she seemed to associate herself with seemed to either die or get hurt in some fashion. Perhaps that wasn't completely true, but still, it seemed to be the case.

When Nathaniel had not been found, as well as Bartimaeus, she had known what they had done. She had panicked at first, wanting to search the rubble herself to find his body, but even after the entire year it took to clear it, they had found nothing. Soon, even before the year was over, she had summoned Bartimaeus, feeling overjoyed that he had survived and requested to hear every word.

The Djinni had been reluctant, but spoke to her about what Nathaniel had done. As soon as she heard this, she had dismissed it on the spot and began to weep. She had lost another friend, not that he was an overly good one.

After the year, she decided that she would not travel like she wanted to do at first. She stayed, taking the offer at becoming apart of the ministry, and replacing Nathaniel. She still planned to travel, but she decided to make a difference now. She wasn't exactly a magician, but she could summon well enough, and she didn't even have to hide her true name. It was already hidden somewhat, Kitty was a nickname. Her name was Kathleen Jones, not Kitty Jones. It still wasn't full protection, but it wasn't her being out in the open.

The spirits she summoned never seemed to bother her really, they at first would regard her the same way as they did other magicians but after saying Thank You to almost all of them and dismissing them with a grateful smile, they grew to enjoy her company. Sometimes when she needed help with something, she had only need speak of how she wished for help and a spirit would come to her.

Her main helper was Bartimaeus, her and him got along the best so she summoned him for only when she needed him. She made sure to dismiss him regularly though, she did not want to make him wary.

It was painful working with Bartimaeus sometimes though, seeing as he reminded her of Nathaniel. He was his slave at some point, and it often gave her painful memories. But now...

Now she knew Nathaniel was alive, she felt sorrow no longer, but rather felt worried about him. She had just found her friend, there was no way she was going to let him die again.

A figure emerged out of the dark, running into Kitty and both letting out a soft yell as they both toppled onto the ground. She let out a groan, having landed on her behind and looked in the dark to the person across from her, a book sprawled open to their side.

She moved her eyes to the book, being able to read it somewhat from being in the dark for a decent while. The words on the page made her blink in surprise, there were words relating to a Mournful Orb and how to use it. She turned to the person in the dark, trying to make out who they were. The person gasped at who _she_ was, and grabbed at the book.

Kitty was having none of this and tackled the person, effectively cutting off their route to escape. She reached into her back pocket, thanking herself for never leaving herself unarmed, and pulled out a pocket knife, forcing it against the person's neck.

"What have you need a book of spells for?" Kitty growled, getting straight to the point. The person below her gave a whimper. "I assure you that my knife is sharp and I know _exactly_ where to slice to give an immediate death."

"Please, stop." The person whispered, causing her to back up in shock. She narrowed her eyes at the man below her, she took in his features, blinking at what she saw.

"Your highness?" She said.

"Ms. Jones, if you would please remove yourself from my person?" He asked politely, Kitty shifted slightly. "I promise you, I will not run."

Kitty removed herself quickly, placing her knife back into her pocket and helping the King to his feet. "I-I apologize, your highness. I had no idea-"

"It is fine." The King assured her. "You were suspicious due to the fact I carry a magical book, correct?" Kitty nodded mutely. "Then you were only doing what you are here to do."

She gulped, trying to think of how to arrange her words. "If I may ask, your highness, but why is it that you are carrying a book of magic spells?"

"You know of these incantations?"

"Yes, I work with them myself. The Mournful Orb, in particular, is one that is used as torture or a way to persuade a being to talk."

"I see..." The King seemed to think for a moment. "Well, I apologize for running into you but-" The man had began to move off, but Kitty grabbed his arm with a firm grip.

"You still have not answered me, your highness." She smiled in the dark. "But why do you have a book such as that?"

"My dear, it is a gift for young Drake." He spoke smoothly.

Kitty bit her lip at the response. "Is it?"

"Yes, it is." He said quickly. "I always receive books on magic for him, he seems to enjoy the thought of it."

"You do not use magic then?"

"Of course not!" The king looked genuinely frightened by the thought. "It is a terrifying thing, magic is. The tiniest little detail to go wrong and your life is lost! One would also have to deal with demons, who are terrifying creatures indeed and-"

"You have _met_ a demon, your highness?" She narrowed her eyes, watching as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"W-Who hasn't?" He righted himself. "Being a King, I have had to deal with plenty of demons in my time. Surely, you must know this."

"Yes, indeed." She removed her hand from his arm. "I apologize for running into you and causing you slight harm, Your highness. I promise it shall not happen again." She bowed lowly, hoping she looked loyal enough to him. Thankfully, she did.

"Ah, it is alright!" He laughed. "A simple mistake and curiosity is never any harm, I wish you a good night Ms. Jones. Farewell!" He walked off, moving quickly as he disappeared from her sight.

 _Well, he wasn't suspicious at all_. She remarked sarcastically in her mind. Why would he have a book on incantations that involved harm to a spirit? He had said it was for Nathaniel, but she would assume he would already have those kinds of spells memorized. Well, now she knew the king involved himself in magic...

 _That opens up new possibilities..._ She moved herself back to the place she stayed at, noting how Bartimaeus hadn't returned yet. He wouldn't come back until morning, she would guess. She moved back to the table where she had sat before, and placed herself down into it.

Her eyes moved to the letter near her and tried to tell herself that she had grown tired, but no. She couldn't rest, not now. She grabbed at the letter, flipping it back open and grabbing at the contents, inspecting them far into the night.

 **:So I wrote two chapters in one day, but nine being the first one and this being the second. But you'll get this one probably 3 days after the ninth chapter, but hey it was worth the wait right? Please review, it makes me smile to see them! See you next chapter!:**


	12. Snuggle

**:Hi guys! I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, it makes me happy! I'm looking forward to this chapter in particular for a small reason that you will see! Anyway, enjoy and please review!:**

Nathaniel grumbled under his breath, moving swiftly in the dark, passing through a small crowd of people that were beginning to disperse. It was becoming nightfall, which meant he was behind schedule. He cursed, blaming it all on his old servant. He felt his heart clench, his stomach began to twist sourly. He was beyond anger right now.

Bartimaeus had no right to talk about the princess in such a disrespectful way! A demon, the princess? How Absurd! If she were a demon, he would have found out by now. He had had experience with such beings in the past, if he didn't know the difference between a human and demon, what kind of Magician would he be?

But he wasn't a Magician anymore...He narrowed his eyes to the sand, moving even faster. He hadn't the time to think about such things, he was still his previous occupation, just with a different outlook. He was a guard, with the ability to control magic. He never summoned any spirits, however. He could just use special incantations to help him, that including enchanting weapons and placing up shields whenever he need be.

He moved his head up to face the palace, coming face to face with two of the guards on night duty. He wrinkled his nose and grunted, their attire made him feel...odd. They were barely clothed and it put him on edge, did they not realize how vulnerable they were to attacks? Well, not that they needed to protect themselves against anything, Arish was a peaceful place all in itself.

Until lately, apparently...He nodded to the two men in front of him, the two responding by repeating the gesture to him.

"You're awfully late for once, eh Drake?" One of them, with a bald head, commented with a grin.

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes at him in disapproval. The guards protecting the palace were supposed to remain impassive and stone faced, this made many people cower in fear at thought of entering the structure.

He sighed, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I had matters to attend to, pay it no mind."

"OoOoO, a girl, maybe?" The guard teased, his grin stretching into a smile. "Careful, don't want to upset her majesty."

"Leave him be, Carlos." The other snapped, his dark hair placed into a fashionable ponytail.

"What, you're not curious where he's been?" Carlos' humor died away slowly. "I was just wondering where he was."

Nathaniel placed a hand to his temple, his eyebrows furrowing. He was going to get a headache, dealing with Bartimaeus _and_ Carlos would make him want to murder someone. When was the last time he had killed someone? Long time ago...He blinked his mind back into focus, drawing his eyes back to the guardsmen.

"If you _must_ know," He groaned. "I was out visiting an old friend."

"Female?" Carlos' grin returned, only to be removed when the other smacked him on the head with the blunt side of his spear. "Ow! James, what the-?!"

"I said to leave him alone." James spoke, his voice low. He lowered his spear back to his side, watching as Carlos slowly grumbled a response back to him, one which complied to his order. The man smiled to Nathaniel. "Was it Martha?"

Nathaniel had to hide his own small smile, so he _was_ curious. In all of his years he hadn't had many friends, but when coming here he made a few allies among the soldiers. Carlos was barely anyone's friend, while James had been fairly close. The only people he talked to on the regular were a couple girls and few other soldiers.

"No, I did see her tending to the farm, however." He recalled, remembering her figure leaving the house that he had hid behind with the princess. His eyes widened. "Ah! I'm behind schedule!"

James let out a laugh, earning a glare from Carlos. "Get a move on then, wouldn't want her angry now, would we?"

Nathaniel nodded, smiling and began to move past him, before his friend placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him, Jame's eyes narrowed at him in worry.

"I heard you were attacked, by the way, so..." He whispered. "Be careful, Drake." The hand trailed down his shoulder, moving down his arm to slowly draw itself away when it reached his hand. Nathaniel felt this gesture to be a tad strange.

"Fruitcake." Carlos remarked, earning a glare from James.

"I am not-"

"Yes, you are." Carlos interrupted the guard. "I'd say Drake is one too, if he wasn't already close to Liz and the princess."

Nathaniel smirked from behind them, the two now turning away from him. "Want me to put in a good word to Ms. Liz for you?"

He could envision the bald man becoming flustered, not knowing how to answer for a moment. He heard a mumble; "If you want to..."

Nathaniel let out a soft chuckle, making his way into the palace and ignoring the guards that were located in the palace.

If there was thing he always disliked about guarding the princess was the fact she was on the top floor, it was always a chore to move himself up the steps. Yes, he had gotten more exercise than he had in the past, so going up these stairs was not the most difficult task he had ever encountered, but that didn't mean he enjoyed going up them.

He distracted himself as he moved up them. How did James find out he had been attacked by Barimaeus? He wasn't on guard duty last night, if he remembered correctly and if he had known, why had he not come to help him? Perhaps he wasn't referring to last night, maybe he was referring to this morning when he had been chased. Also, there was a likely chance he caught site of him running away from his home a couple hours ago...

Nathaniel could almost feel the rumors going around quickly, he loathed the moment he would have to hear about them from the king. He would make a point to tell him everything he heard, how he heard all of this he had not a clue, but being king meant he received information from everyone, he supposed.

He reached the top of stairs, looking to the familiar hallway and sighing. He stepped to the shadows, hiding himself against a shadowed wall and crossing his arms. He bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should go back to his house for a moment. Because of his little escapade with Bartimaeus, he had no good weapons on him other than the hidden needle within his wrist. He had forgotten where he had placed his dagger, did he throw it on the floor before he ran?

He rubbed at his eyes, feeling tired once more. He wouldn't need too much protection, hopefully. He doubted that Kitty would send Bartimaeus after him again, he was serious about everything he said after all. He wanted no part of their little case they were assigned, and he did not want the king and princess involved either. If they could bring actual proof that the princess was what they thought she was, then he would have no problem with their suspicions. But no. They had absolutely no evidence other than word of mouth.

He thought of what the Djinni had told him, only three years? He placed his head on the wall behind him. There was no possible way for her to have only been in Arish for 3 years, she was a princess! It wouldn't make any sense for a girl to randomly show up and take the title. Although, a demon could persuade someone-

Nathaniel shook his head, what was he thinking?! Amelia was _not_ a demon! She would have killed him otherwise! He knew that if she was, she would be able to sense magic on him and kill him on the spot! She would _know_ he was a magician and that he would have power to trap her!

He wanted to curl up into a ball, feeling tired, confused and angry. He was glad to have seen Kitty again, terrified to see his old slave of course, but Kitty was a good sight. He allowed himself to smile. So, she took over his place. No doubt she was doing a fantastic job, being skilled and ambitious. She was probably well liked among the spirits and such too. He wouldn't be surprised.

He wished for a moment that he hadn't left so abruptly, but he would have gotten even more hostile if the conversation were to continue there. Bartimaeus was trying to make the princess look like an enemy! What had the princess ever done to him? She was not suspicious at all!

Nathaniel lowered himself to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest. Maybe he could rest for just a few moments...He heard the sound of a door slowly opening, his eyes snapped back open in a second, rising to his feet and slowly (but quickly) moving to the edge of his wall.

"Drake?" A young voice called out gently.

He felt himself slump with relief, but quickly straightened himself back up. "Milady, rest."

He heard the shuffling of a dress against stone. "Come, I want to show you something."

"I cannot, I must-"

"Come _here_."

Nathaniel removed himself the wall, unwillingly walking to the princess' door. He looked down at her as she held the door open. She was in her nightgown, her hair up in messy braids once again. He shook his head at her, but entered the room.

He looked around the dark room, scanning the four planes he could see with his lenses. He never did lose them, thankfully. He let out a small noise of surprise as two hands covered his eyes playfully.

"Come on, come on!" Amelia whispered cheerfully. "I want you to see this!"

Nathaniel grunted, moving his feet where she was pushing him. For some odd reason, he had felt his body become stiff and alert. Was he really forcing himself to be cautious around her? She wouldn't hurt him! Despite these words, his body did not relax.

He felt a cool breeze surround him, the hands tilting his head up before they released his eyes, allowing him to see a dark blue sky sprinkled with shining stars and a moon. It was breathtaking.

He felt himself relax instantly, a small smile tugging on his lips. He took notice as the princess placed herself next to him, fairly close, and moved her hands behind her back innocently.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered, her own eyes taking in the sky before her. "Much prettier when you can see a wide amount of it." She giggled, turning her head to him. "You only see a small bit of it, when you look out that window in the hall."

Nathaniel turned to look at her, the smile still there. "Yeah, that's right."

The girl blushed, shifting closer and taking hold of his arm. She batted her eyelashes slowly, looking into his eyes. "It's...Romantic, right?" One of her hands drifted down to his hand, grabbing it gently as the other arm looped around his own.

Nathaniel licked his lips, no longer feeling relaxed, but fairly uncomfortable. "Milady, you-" He blinked, his eyes being drawn to her neck in an instant. "You're not wearing it again..."

Amelia's face didn't change, she looked as if she were in a trance. "Wearing what?.." She placed some of her weight onto Nathaniel, making him back up a little in alarm.

He pulled on his hand, drawing away from her grasp. "The pendant." He narrowed his eyes, the expression almost becoming a full on glare. "Did I not tell you to wear it?"

Amelia pouted, the moment having been ruined, and crossed her arms. "I told you, I refuse to wear it when you are near me." Her eyes softened. "You're my guard, I know you'll protect me from anything that would dare harm me."

"I would be put at ease if you would wear it at all times, Milady." He tried, hoping that this would make her wear it. Instead, she shook her head.

"If I were to wear it to bed, Drake," She spat, obviously upset that he had brought this up again. "I fear it would choke me in my sleep, what women have you seen that wear jewelry to bed?"

Nathaniel had to agree with her there. Not many women _did_ wear jewelry to bed, and if a person were to move around a lot at night, then it would be easy for a necklace to be wound too tight and kill a person. He had no choice but to accept this.

"Very well," Nathaniel submitted, bowing to her. "I apologize, Milady. I did not think."

The princess was pleased by this display, she stood up straighter and smiled at him with admiration and care. She let out a soft yawn, making her guard rise up slowly.

"I believe you should return to your bed, Milady." Nathaniel proposed.

Amelia lips moved into a thin smile. "I shall only return if you were to accompany me, Drake."

He blinked at this request, his cheeks beginning to flare. She had never requested him to return to bed _with_ her. He coughed into his hand, resisting the urge to smooth back his hair. "I-I do not believe I can do that, It is not-"

"Your mind appears to be rather naughty, doesn't it Drake?" Amelia let out a girlish giggle. "I only mean to sleep, I promise."

 _That doesn't make it better_ , Nathaniel commented to himself. "Milady, you know I have a post to-"

"And what better way to protect me, if not at my side?" She countered. "I do not believe anyone will bother us. Come, Drake, you must be tired, correct?"

He couldn't deny the last part, but he still did not feel comfortable with this. He had a post to attend to, his body had placed itself on high alert once more, and it was forbidden that he slept on the job. But still, this was an order in itself...

"As you wish..." He could see the glee on her face. "But, I will not sleep, I will just lay by your side. I cannot rest when there is even the smallest possibility of danger."

The princess giggled and nodded, quickly walking back into her room. Nathaniel followed close behind, closing the balcony doors and looking toward her bed to see her sitting on it expectantly.

She had a child's excitement plastered on her face, her cheeks were flushed and her chest was moving rather heavily. Why be so excited for a simple request?

Nathaniel knew why, but rather than have the frantic, heart clenching feeling he knew he was supposed to have. He felt more cautious than ever now, he was going to be right up against her, but he would be awake. He could protect himself if she were to hurt him.

He wanted to puncture himself with his needle, stop thinking that she wants to cause harm! Why must those demon's words get into his mind?! He watched the princess move under the covers, propping herself on her side before she pat the space next to her.

He walked to her slowly, not bothering to remove his shoes as he placed himself on his side on top of the covers, refusing to join her under them. He rested his arm on the pillow, moving his head on top of it with his other arm on his side, he faced the princess.

He gave her a confused look as she began to move again. She shifted closer to him, practically moving her covered body against his to get close. She was pressed against his chest, the only things separating them being clothes and a cover wrapped around her. Her hands pressed against his chest, she shifted her head below his chin.

"Hold me, Drake." She breathed out.

Nathaniel obliged, moving the arm on his side to go around her. He held her tightly, as he knew she wanted and listened as she let out a happy sigh and nuzzled into his torso.

This position was weird, no doubt it was an intimate one, but he felt no excitement or affection for the princess in a romantic sense. He looked down at her, finding her to quickly fall asleep within the course of a few minutes. He knew if he moved, however, she would wake and become angered at him.

He was going to be stuck like this until morning it seemed. He moved his arm located under his head a little, he let out a soundless sigh. This was going to be a long night.

()()()()()()()()()()

If someone were to come up to you and tell you that someone you knew was going to possibly kill you, there would be a fairly good chance you would avoid and/or be cautious of them, correct? Yes, I thought so too. After all, that would be the obvious and sane response to the information. (In fact, if _I_ were told such things, I would try to either; A) Find them and dispose of them before they could of me or B) Get as far away from the potential murderer as I could.)

But Nathaniel's response? Oh no. That would be too simple, my friends! It would be too human, far too cautious! The mere thought of trying to stay alive is frowned upon in my ex-master's mind! Because what does _he_ do? He doesn't run, he doesn't try to avoid her, he doesn't try to protect himself! Heavens, why would a person even dare to believe that he would try to protect himself from certain doom!

No, no.

Nathaniel would rather _snuggle_ with them.

That's right. He was cuddling up to her as if she were a stuffed animal. (But instead of being fluffy and cute, it was filled of either blood or essence, and it had an attitude from what I could tell.)

Okay, so maybe I had followed him and _maybe_ I had watched him the entire night, but it was only because he was there with the princess. I had no other reason to be there other than to gather information about her, it wasn't _my_ fault he was always near her every second of the damned night. (Other than the fact that maybe she wasn't the only one he spent time with, he was conversing with some guards earlier, I paid them no mind though. I didn't care.)

Still, I could not get over this! I ask you, not even a full two hours after leaving Kitty and I (Rather rudely, may I remind you.) and he had gone back to being a little guard dog, looked at the stars with the potential murderous creature, and even proceeded to cuddle with her! The thought baffles a person!

I watched the entire night, hoping for two things to happen: 1) The princess to wake up and do something that would be suspicious and 2) For Nathaniel to get off his sorry behind and realize how stupid he was being. (The second one was hardly unlikely, he would never realize it.)

He must have been tired, because as he cuddled with the _princess_ he fell asleep every now and then, and one of the times that he _had_ fallen asleep, Amelia had woken up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before returning to sleep. It made me want to barf.

I wanted to go in there and cause a scene, getting them to separate somehow and unmask the princess. (Now there was still no guarantee that she was a spirit, such as I, but there was a pretty big mark on her head.)

But I couldn't.

Nathaniel would have seen me and I could see 3 nexus' on planes five through seven. It would have done me more harm than good. So, I rested outside on the balcony as a scarab, irritably watching the affectionate holding until dawn.

Once the sun rose, I watched as Nathaniel removed himself slowly from the princess. The girl had stirred but he seemed to have whispered a few words that made her smile and nod before he left her room. (Since I'm excellent at lip reading, he said "It is time for my patrol, I wish you a good day, Milady." Very proper, yes. Bleh.)

I removed myself from my place on the balcony, thinking of what I could do next. What I should do is return to Kitty and tell her I had gained no information, which was true.

But what I was going to do wasn't that at all. I went to where the prat lived and decided that I was going to wait for him there. (The reason I was doing this was because I knew he was going to come back for some kind of weapon, the only thing I knew he had on him was the iron needle he had pricked me with. Horrible little thing.)

As I approached the small home, I checked the planes, finding them clean of any shields. Whoever set the shields hadn't had the strength or saw a need to place them back up. Whatever, didn't matter to me, it let me in and that's all that mattered.

I moved into the house, taking my preferred form of Ptolemy and shoving myself on top of his bed. I crossed my arms and legs, waiting patiently – ish for him to return. I contemplated wrecking his home, tossing books, dishes, and food around, but I knew that it would bother me that his house was a wreck. (I was _in_ it at the moment, I can't stand dirty places.)

I grumbled to myself, I had no idea what came over me. I knew I was angry because he hadn't listened to Kitty and I, but yet there was a feeling in my chest that was oddly tight and unpleasant. What was that? (I know how certain emotions are, I just hadn't a clue of what the current one was) I didn't like it at all, and it was one of the emotions that made you want to punch someone.

I took in the thought of possibly walking around, I was jittery because of that emotion and I wasn't happy at all. It was a mixture of sadness and anger, I had not a reason to be sad, angry yes, but sad? No. I was in no position to be sad, what reason would I have?

My eyes moved around the room, trying to find ways to amuse myself. Wasn't he supposed to be here by now? Walking from the palace to here was no mile walk, where on earth was he? Did he get side-tracked by his guard friend again? (This part surprised me, Nat had made _friends_. They actually genuinely looked like they enjoyed his company, well maybe not the bald one but the other man surely liked being around him.)

The sound of a door opening made my focus go toward it, inside walked Nathaniel, his head down as he closed the door behind him. He didn't seem to notice me, because as soon as he walked in he had went directly to one of the baskets and grabbed a small piece of dried meat from inside. I just glared at him from the back of his head. (Honestly, I could blame the fact he didn't see me on the location of his bed, it was in the farthest corner of the small home, but really, could he not feel me staring at him.)

I growled lowly in the back of my throat, hoping to gain his attention. Nope. Nothing, he just kept staring at his floor and chewing his food, he even had his back turned to me! This was ridiculous! How _dead_ was he really?! Did the princess suck his soul out or something?

I decided to end this. "Good morning, Nathaniel." I called, my voice sickly sweet.

That got him.

He turned around quickly, his eyes widening and his body moving without warning. He was going to run back outside. Oh, no. That wasn't allowed anymore. I snapped my fingers and, right before he could get to it, placed a shield over the door, therefore making it unable to be opened.

He grabbed at the door, tugging and cursing at it. (He couldn't see the shield I had placed on it, it was only visible on the fifth plane.) Nathaniel slowly turned his eyes back to me, a silent rage burning in them.

"I _told_ you to leave me alone." He spoke, his voice sharp.

"I recall you saying to leave you out of the case," I said. "You never said to leave you be."

I saw him reach slowly into his pocket. "You know I can move to the side if you throw something at me, right?" His actions halted. "You really _are_ a fool, not that I thought you weren't, of course." (I would like to mention that I had no idea what he was reaching for, I don't recall that he had a weapon, although he might've shoved a rock in his pocket and whatnot.)

He was angry, I could tell that much. Good, we were even. However, I saw that he looked a little unsure of something and, although I was curious as to what this was, I wanted to let out a little steam.

"So, I see that you still like to leap into the arms of death itself." I smiled. "Honestly, it reminds me of when you wanted to run and save someone dear to you even though the house was full of flames." His eyes lowered to the floor, but I kept going. "Or when you tried to stop a Golem all by your lonesome self, or when you decided to _kill_ yourself to destroy Nouda."

"I had my reasons." He murmured.

"Oh yes, I'm sure." I chuckled darkly. "And I'm positive that you have an _excellent_ reason as to why you decided to romantically snuggle with a potential killing machine."

He looked up at that. "For the last time, the princess will _not_ kill me!" He ran a hand through his hair quickly. (Oh yes, that old habit, good to see that he still had it. May I mention that his hood had fallen off? It had flew off when he turned and caught sight of me, but never mind that.) "And for your information I did not _snuggle_ with her, also how would you even know if I did, anyway?"

I dusted a bit of lint off his bed and sniffed the air. "Bit dusty in here, innit? Might wanna open a door, Natty boy. Horrible for the bed sheets."

"Bartimaeus."

"Oh, and your bookshelf needs tidying by the way, some of them might be out of order." (They weren't of course, I was just trying to change the topic.)

"You followed me, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Did you watch me the entire night?!" He sounded a bit panicky. (Maybe it was more than that, because his voice had shot up an octave and when I looked in his direction his face had taken that red color I had seen previously)

"No..." I trailed off slowly, this was horribly embarrassing.

"Bartimaeus!"

"Okay, so maybe I did!" I snapped, standing up and throwing my arms in the air for a brief moment. "It's a good thing I did too, because now I can tell you right now how horribly idiotic you are and how defenseless you are making yourself! Who in their right mind would go run into the arms of a person they were just told would _kill_ them? No one! _You_ , on the other hand," I pointed at him. "would rather watch the stars and cuddle with them the entire night! How disgustingly romantic! You should have told me you fancied her, it might've kept me away for all you know."

His entire face was red at this point and I was reeling in unleashed anger. "W-What are you _talking_ about?!" It was his turn now. "The only idiotic being here is _you_ , don't you _hate_ me?! You should be glad that I'm running into death's arms, which I'm not by the way! You shouldn't even be here right now, I requested that you leave me and the princess _alone_! She and I have _nothing_ to do with your little mission!"

His voice became a bit softer, yet held a firm kind of tone. "Also, I do not fancy her, besides I doubt you would've stayed away if I did." (Too right that was, I'd make sure he'd suffer because I'd never let him live it down.) "What happened last night was because she requested that I look at the stars and rest in bed, however it was anything _but_ romantic."

Was he dense? (Wait, no. Don't answer that, I already know.) Did he not know how romance worked? Could he not tell that the position he had held with her was that of an affectionate sort?! (Actually, from what I remember he never did have any kind of romance with any girl, and Kitty didn't count, unless their romance was based around running from each other and/or breaking promises.)

"You truly did not think it was romantic?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing.

He nodded mutely at me, his gaze hardened.

I don't know what came over me in that moment, but, before Nathaniel could even blink, I had strode over to him and grabbed his wrist firmly, dragging him as he began to yell at me about what I was doing.

I could have asked myself the same thing.

I had tossed him onto the bed on his side, his wrist still held in my hand as I forced myself next to him. He began to yell louder, his face brightening at my actions.

"Quiet." I ordered, maneuvering myself so I was a tad bit more comfortable. All in all, I had been forcing Nathaniel to partake in a little reenactment of what he had done with the princess, only he was her and I was him. (Oh, and the only difference being that he was squirming to get away and I was holding his wrist to my chest to force him next to me.)

"Bartimaeus, what-" I stopped his protests, shifting even closer to the point our legs were brushing against one another. (I was clothed in a simple loincloth, being more cautious when messing with clothing now. I hadn't wanted to accidentally look like Nathaniel again.)

"Now, _Nathaniel_ ," I breathed, his eyes looking up in response. They were panicked, his eyes, wide and confused. "Can you tell me now that this is not a _romantic_ position?"

I heard him gulp, as if he were trying to calm down. (With how close we were, I could almost hear his heartbeat going a million miles per hour, also his cheeks were quite flushed now.) I waited a good ten seconds before he was able to answer me;

"I-I can hardly say this is romantic..." He responded. "Seeing as-"

"Then do you, at least, notice that this is an _intimate_ position?" I leaned forward, trying to emphasize my point.

He didn't move away, watching me as I leaned close enough to feel his breath on my face. (A bit _too_ close, in my opinion, but I was trying to get a point across here.) He didn't know how to respond, I had to think, because he hadn't answered for a while. (Or at least it _felt_ like a while, all I could do was watch his eyes, an oddly calming ice blue. What was I looking at his eyes for? They hadn't changed and I could only see one of them anyway.)

"I-Intimate?" He breathed. "I would think not, t-this is just..." he trailed off, I wonder where he thought he was going with that.

"Oh, really?" I came to realize that, because he was so flustered, he probably wouldn't think of moving away now. (After all he had stopped squirming now and this was hardly an reenactment if I kept holding onto his wrist.) I let go of his wrist, trailing my hand down his arm, over his shoulder, before I finally let it drape over him and pull him closer to me. (At this, he had let out a small sound of surprise.)

"B-Bartimaeus!" He squeaked, his hands on my torso as they tried to push me away. I wasn't shifting, but he had lowered his head and closed his eyes as he kept pushing.

"Now," I said. "Is this intimate enough for you to see?"

His actions halted, looking back up at me and staring into my eyes. I was feeling strange, not in a bad way though. It wasn't the first time I had held someone like this, after all. (I had done this to sooth a magician's son who couldn't sleep, a feminine magician who was prone to nightmares, and Ptolemy, on the rare occasion when he requested I sleep near him. {Although I told him over and over again that I didn't require sleep.}) I couldn't put my finger on what it was, I admit that I had began to feel a bit warmer, but I assumed that it was because he and I _were_ almost chest to chest, however that didn't explain why my essence was trembling and my face was becoming hot.

Nathaniel seemed to be stunned into silence, from the looks of it. He was just staring at me, eyes wide, face red, chest pounding. It was what I expected, since my goal was to make him know that this position was romantic and disgustingly intimate, it wasn't to make him flustered, but I knew that it probably would. (Honestly I expected him to feel angry and disgusted, I thought I would be the same right now.)

My anger had subsided for now, and although I thought the action was disgusting when he and _her_ had done it, I wasn't having a terrible time right now. I was starring back at him, shifting just a little. (My arm was under my head, it wasn't uncomfortable, it just felt weird after a bit.)

"Let me go..." Nathaniel finally uttered, tilting his head down.

"You haven't answered me."

"I don't _want_ to answer you." (Well, that was childish.)

"And why's that?"

"Because this is just..." He sounded different for some reason, his voice had gotten calmer and he sounded confused. Didn't matter to me none, but I think he was just being stubborn, as he usually is, and decided to be nice.

However.

I wasn't going to just let him go so easily.

"I'll let you go," I began. "on one condition."

His head rose back, waiting for me to continue.

"You have to come back with me-"

"I told you, I can't-"

"And help Kitty and I."

"Oh." He looked away from me. (Honestly, what did he _think_ I was saying?)

"So, if you refuse then you and I are going to remain like this for a long, _long_ time." I smirked, narrowing my eyes and feeling pleased when his face became even brighter. (Kid was becoming a tomato at this point.)

"But I told you to leave me out of it..."

"In that case." I removed my arm from my head, placing it over his and dragging it to rest below my chin, to add onto this I shifted so my right leg went in-between his to make us even _closer_.

"W-What're you-!"

"Don't be such a drama queen, if you're not going to come back then I'm going to at least get more comfortable." (My actions were actually to make him freak out, which he was doing, so don't get any funny ideas.)

"But this is really..." His voice became a whisper.

"Intimate, isn't it?" I mocked.

"Okay, enough!" He looked like his face was about to burst from heat. "J-Just let me go!" He tried to move his head away from me. "I'll go! I'll help you! Just-"

"What was that?" I released his head, leaning back and looking at him like an innocent child.

He was gasping for breath, flustered beyond compare. (Since this was my intention, I think I did a job well done, don't you think?) He gulped in some air, his heart hammering against his chest like drums in a band.

"I-I'll help you and Kitty..." I rose an eyebrow, waiting. He took in another breath. "I promise..."

I smiled cheekily and removed my person from him, moving to the end of the bed and sitting on it in my previous position of crossed legs, only my arms were now in my lap and my chin rested on the back of my hand. My grin moved into that of a smirk and I gave him a quick wink.

"Shall we get going then?"

 **:Well, that was longer than intended. I might be a while to update again, have to study for my tests before spring break but when I say while, maybe like 2 extra days at the most. Please review! I'll see you next chapter!:**


	13. Photos

**:This chapter was a little hard to start off, I knew what went in it but I had no idea how to begin it. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!:**

"Kitty, we're home!" The false boy called out cheerfully, swinging the door open with one hand. He grinned, his white teeth showing and walked in. Nathaniel followed somberly behind him, conflicting and confusing emotions swimming through his mind.

He looked at the Djinni, who at the time focused its attention on the girl at the desk, she was very much asleep. Her cheek rested on a pile of scattered photos, her arms sprawled out around her, and her hair tussled, falling in her face. She reminded Nathaniel of himself for a second, he remembered how often he would fall asleep when he worked. To be honest, this little act he saw was fairly cute, she was quite adorable as she slept, but-

"Oh, Kitty! Wake up!" Bartimaeus went to the girl's side, gently shaking her. Nathaniel's eyes focused on the Djinni, his feelings raking through him and making him fearful of how strong they might be. What had happened back there? Why had it done that? Why had _he_ responded as he did?

He had been surprised when Bartimaeus had grabbed him and practically held him for a good thirty minutes! Was it just to make him flustered or did it have another motive? It _had_ to have been trying to mess with his head, it had to have! There was no possible way it would do _that_ just to prove cuddling was romantic, because that would be implying other things...

Nathaniel remembered how embarrassed he had been, his heart had been wound tightly, and his face had burned so much that he thought he was going to die. Why had he reacted in such a way? It confused him, it was the kind of feeling that he had experienced when Farrar cast a charm and tried to worm information out of him. He had felt so warm when she had approached, so out of breath...

He remembered he held a small crush on the girl, she was beautiful and intelligent, and with him being a tender age at the time, it was no wonder that he did. Yet, he felt the warm emotions in him once again, triggered by being held so close by a Djinni.

What was he thinking? The demon had probably cast a charm as well, wanting him to give in and come back, which is exactly what it accomplished, so it should mean nothing to him. Yet, it bothered him and triggered his mind into thinking of other reasons of why it had done that.

No demon would ever _dare_ touch their master in such an affectionate way, not that he thought Bartimaeus would hold feelings like that toward _him_. It was against all basic principles of life for a demon and a human to be _romantic_ toward each other, and it put a bad picture in Nathaniel's mind, for it reminded him of the play; _Swans of Araby_.

He went back to a previous thought, Bartimaeus said he did it to prove it was romantic _and_ intimate. Yet the only way it could be romantic was if one of them held affection for the other, Nathaniel certainly didn't care for the demon in that way, and in no possible way did Bartimaeus feel as such. It _was_ intimate though, with how close it had made both of them.

Nathaniel shook off his thoughts, he had no time for that. He had made a promise now, one that he couldn't break and the sooner he completed it the better. He made his way to the other side of the sleeping girl, patting her back gently as Bartimaeus crossed his arms and made a puzzled expression.

Bartimaeus coughed into his hand, a sly smile creeping on his face before he leaned down to Kitty's ear and whispered softly, making the girl jump up with a sharp squeak and almost fall over, if not for Nathaniel standing near to catch her.

She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling at a fast pace; "B-Bartimaeus!" said Djinni was laughing to itself. "T-That isn't fun-" She paused, blinking as she realized she had been caught by someone, she stood up straight, removing her body weight and turned to face Nathaniel. Her face turned pink, her body moving back a tad.

"Nathaniel?!" She yelled. "But I thought you weren't-"

He held up a hand, stopping her. "I changed my mind, for my actions were immature and without reason." He lowered his hand, smiling softly. "You are here to help bring peace to my new home, because of this, and the sheer fact you are dear to me, I will assist you in capturing the demon."

He witnessed Bartimaeus sticking his tongue out and making a disgusted face, just as Kitty's turned brighter and a smile widened before she wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking the ex-magican over.

"Thank you!" She said, happiness screaming out of her. She pulled back, her arms still around Nathaniel's neck. "With a person with plenty of experience with magic, this should be easier."

Bartimaeus let out a cough, making her eyes roll. " _You're_ a spirit, you don't create spells or know the past history of other possible Djinn.

"Yes, I do." It argued. "Just not on _all_ of them, who in their right mind would keep track on every- Oh wait! _Magicians_!" It crossed its arms, narrowing its eyes at its master and twirled a finger. "You two gonna let go anytime soon? Because I can come back later."

Kitty broke away from Nathaniel quickly, dusting her hands off and glaring at her servant. Nathaniel let out an airy chuckle and tried not to notice how annoyed the Djinni sounded. It was almost as if it didn't like seeing him and Kitty hug. He wanted to hurt himself, _all_ spirits hate seeing human affection. It's no wonder it sounded annoyed.

"Now then..." Bartimaeus grabbed at the table, picking up a photo. "What're these for?"

Nathaniel followed suit and picked up one as well, narrowing his eyes at it. On the photo was a man, his body face up and resting next to a river of some sort. On his body was a tuxedo, two roses, a green and black one, resided in his shirt pocket. The man's eyes looked up to the sky, lifelessly, his mouth opened a small fraction. Nathaniel felt a shiver go up his spine, he hated seeing dead bodies, even though he saw them often, both in the past _and_ now.

"I wanted to see if I could get any more information from them." Kitty took the photos from him and Bartimaeus. "Luckily, I _was_ able to notice something about them. I hadn't remembered this detail before." She laid the photos next to each other, placing all the ones she had in a row and gesturing to him and Bartimaeus to lean in to look.

"Notice anything?" She said.

Nathaniel scanned through the photos quickly, taking notice immediately. Not only were all the victims wearing tuxedos, but they all held two roses in their pocket. What did this symbolize? Green he knew meant cheerfulness or joy, black meant death...But why were they together? And why were those colors chosen in particular?

"Why would they be wearing tuxedos?" He asked out loud, his brain trying to rake through the options. "It doesn't make sense."

"I'm more curious about the flowers." Bartimaeus spoke. "The murderer obviously has a soft side, or a crude sense of humor."

"They might feel bad for killing them."

"Hardly, I know no fellow being such as I that would feel distraught at killing a human."

" _You_ hoped that you wouldn't need to kill me many years ago." Kitty shot a look at it, adding herself into the conversation.

It shrugged. "I wouldn't have felt _too_ upset about it."

"You're off topic." Nathaniel pointed out. "Stay on task."

"Ooh, pardon me then." Bartimaeus chuckled. "Still, there's no reason as to why the flowers are there."

"There's no reason as to why they're wearing tuxedos either..." Nathaniel grumbled, standing up straight. "It doesn't make sense of why there's a dress code..."

"A lot of magicians wear suits though, Nat." The Djinni pointed out. "You wore one all the time, before you decided to wear the sand on your skin. What is with you and skin tight clothing anyway?"

Nathaniel felt his cheeks become warmer. "M-My choice of clothing is _not_ skin tight!"

"Oh yes it is, it's practically painted on you. I bet if your little jacket there wasn't so long I would be able see-"

"Guys." Kitty firmly spoke, glaring at the two. "I might have an idea of why they're all dressed the same, although..." Nathaniel watched her cheeks turn a bit red and she licked her lips. "It's a bit of an...odd suggestion..."

"Well, spill it." Bartimaeus crossed their arms. "Not like I haven't heard the most abnormal ideas in the world, after all I can think of some _horrid_ ideas right now." It directed its eyes in Nathaniel's direction, making the magician look away.

"Well..." Kitty took a deep breath. "I think they were getting married."

Nathaniel and Bartimaeus' eyes widened and looked at her, not knowing what to say. The two blinked, uncertain if they heard correctly. Awkward silence loomed over their heads.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Djinni finally gasped out. "Repeat that, because I would hope you didn't say what I think you did.

"I think they were getting married." She repeated with a sigh. "Look, I know it's a weird thought, but that's the only kind of ceremony I know that involves having a dress code."

"What if all of them just wanted to look spiffy?"

"That wouldn't explain the roses all being the same."

"Maybe they all went to the same florist?"

"Then explain why that would be the case if all of these pictures are from different countries."

Nathaniel wanted to chuckle at how stumped the demon looked. But he knew that he too would be confused as well, and he was, to be honest. Marriage? What did that have to do with anything? But it would make sense since they all had roses and were wearing tuxedos.

"I think she's right." Nathaniel admitted. "Almost all modern weddings involve the male wearing tuxedos, we can only now assume that the spirit takes the form of a female."

"There's this thing called being queer, Nat." Bartimaeus smirked. "Ever thought of that?"

Nathaniel didn't know why, but that made his heart slam against his ribs and his stomach begin to twist. "W-Well..." What could he say? He licked his lips. "You seem to believe that the Princess is the culprit, and she's not male."

"True, but hiding under her dress could be a-"

"You two are giving me a raging headache..." Kitty grumbled. "Why don't you go make yourselves useful and go through those books to find something about binding spells." She pointed at a corner, books piled up in it.

Nathaniel directed his eyes to it, thinking for a moment and shaking his head. "If you're trying to find marriage or binding spells, you won't find it in a normal book of incantations." He watched her turn her eyes to him. "I'll go to the nearby library and ask to go in their private selection, they hold some ancient literature surprisingly. I have a friend who works there, I should have easy access to it."

Kitty nodded along with his words, moving her eyes to her servant. Nathaniel looked as well, it was staring him down and narrowing its eyes menacingly.

"What?" He asked it.

"You won't use this just as an excuse to run from us?" It replied. "You could be lying, for all we know."

Nathaniel wanted to choke it, he had given Bartimaeus his word! Then again, due to his old deal with Kitty and how ancient the being was, he could only assume it still didn't completely trust him.

He shook his head, moving around Kitty and resting himself at the Djinni's side. "If you're so concerned about me running, then accompany me."  
"Excuse me?" The false boy's eyebrows went past its hairline.

"I said; Accompany me, if you're so worried."

Nathaniel tried not to notice how Bartimaeus turned his eyesight elsewhere, its face turning a darker color, and how Kitty seemed to let out an awkward, yet oddly knowing, chuckle.

He heard it finally speak, its voice lower than usual; "Fine."

 **: Sorry it's so short! But it's been so long since I updated that I had to give you something, I was going to make it longer but I'll leave that for next time. Please look forward to it! Please review, it makes me happy!:**


	14. Library

**:Hmm, I wonder...Am I correct to assume that my readers like Jealous Bartimaeus, maybe? Because if you do, you might like this chapter a little. Anyway, no spoilers. Please enjoy!:**

The Arish Library wasn't very large, Nathaniel had to admit, but the literature held within it was quite interesting. In London he had had access to different types of magic, both modern and ancient however it never held _too_ many records for some odd reason. Nathaniel had blamed this on the paranoia of the government, but thought it better not to mention it at meetings.

The Library _here_ held countless amounts of knowledge if a person knew where to look, which in this case was the back room where only citizens of special status could enter. The workers here knew this rule and kept a tight lock on the door due to it. They held a notebook near their front desk, holding names of important figures and occupations that were allowed in this room. Nathaniel had no doubt that he was on the list, mainly because he had went in the room a number of times.

He stood in front of the large, wide building. The sanded stone blinding him as the sun beat down on his back. He took a glance next to him, seeing Bartimaeus look over the structure as well, probably about to insult it in some way or form. That was what he would expect it to do, anyway.

"This it?" Bartimaeus asked him, the arms of it crossed.

"Yes, what were you expecting?"

"Something larger or at least impressive looking, most libraries tend to at least _look_ important."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Nathaniel grumbled, moving forward and entering the building by pushing on the door.

Inside looked like a standard library, the scent of new and old books flew about in the air, the walls were a smooth darkened stone, the floors a padded, hardened sand, and the shelves around flowed among the wide area impressively. It was bigger than it looked, and this made Nathaniel love the place dearly. It had a peaceful atmosphere that reminded him of the garden back in his old home.

He went to the far back, the Djinni near him now leaving his side to look around. No doubt it never visited libraries _too_ often, it might be interested in something. He looked forward, a large desk was at the end with a locked, dark door near it.

At the desk was a thin girl, her hair a light brown and eyes a gentle maroon. She held a book in her hand, flipping through it slowly as her eyes shot across the pages. She let out a sigh, a smile showing before she giggled. She must have been reading something she enjoyed.

Nathaniel took a deep breath, not yet approaching the desk. He knew this girl well, yet he never talked to her for a few reasons. One reason was that the young girl was fond of him, despite the advances of others. The other was that she was a bit obsessive when it came to things she liked, often he heard her talking about him as if he were a precious jewel and how he was perfect in every detail. It made him uncomfortable to be in her presence at times.

He tried to think of ways to get her to talk without stuttering, for that was yet another reason as to why he didn't speak to her. Poor girl was nervous whenever he was near, yet like previously stated, she talked about him endlessly to others. He remembered what he had told Carlos and felt himself relax in relief. The one way to get her back on topic once he talked to her would be to bring up Carlos, the girl didn't like him much.

With this on hand, he strolled up to the desk smoothly and folded his arms on top of it. The girl didn't look up, turning a page as he gazed down at her. She was enamored with her book at the time being.

"Good morning, Ms. Elizabeth." He greeted.

The girl's eyes widened, her cheeks flashing red as her head flew up to look at him. She gaped at the sight, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"D-Drake..." She breathed out, her eyes went down to her book, quickly closing it and placing it to the side before she padded her hair down. Nathaniel just let out a chuckle, trying not to show his growing discomfort.

"U-Um...G-Good morning..." She sat up straight, her hands folding in her lap as she tried to smile sweetly at him. "It's...uh..." She fidgeted in her chair. "It's g-good to see you. Long time no see." She giggled awkwardly, her cheeks getting brighter by the minute.

"It's only been about a couple days since we last spoke." Nathaniel smiled, hoping it looked charming in a way. "But it is good to see you as well."

Elizabeth let out a squeak, releasing a breath and twirling herself around in her seat, a hand playing with a strand of hair. "S-So...um..."

"I have to ask a question, Elizabeth." He saw her become stiff in her seat, hand ceasing its movements. "Carlos wanted to know if you were, perhaps, free later on tonight?"

She readjusted herself, her face now clear of any blush and a stern expression replacing it. Nathaniel restrained a smirk, watching her become sour at the thought of the bald headed man.

"No." She spat. "And for _him_ , I never will be." She crossed her arms, throwing her nose up in the air. "And for the last time, call me _Liz_."

"Yes, of course." He nodded. "Now, would it trouble you to let me and a friend go into the back? I have need of a book."

Liz returned her gaze back to him, sighing and nodding quickly. She grabbed something inside of the desk, bringing out a pale notebook and flipping through it. She reached for a writing utensil, having landed on a page with a column of names and placed a check next to it with a parenthesis. She looked back to him.

"Who is the friend?" She asked, her eyes searching around him. "And where are they?"

Nathaniel let out a grumble, turning around and scanning the area quickly. Where had the Djinni gone? He held up a finger to Liz, indicating he'd be back soon and went to search for the demon. He knew it wouldn't have left though, it had been too worried that he would run away. Although, it might have trusted him and left-

His eyes rested on a dark boy, leaning against a wall with a thick, dark book in his hands. His eyelashes lowered, focused and relaxing as he read and turned the page slowly. It was a similar position to what Liz had been doing, only for some reason it looked more peaceful when the boy did it. Perhaps because it was not reading at an intense pace. The gold eyes trailed the page, not bothering to read faster, as if in no rush to finish.

Nathaniel's face held a blank expression, vaguely surprised at what he was seeing. He didn't think Bartimaeus would have liked reading. He moved his feet slowly, oddly trying not to disturb the being as it read. Without saying anything, the spirit lifted his head up, meeting eyes with Nathaniel.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" It spoke. It sounded almost saddened that its reading had been interrupted.

Nathaniel shook his head as he walked to Bartimaeus' side, looking at the book it had been reading and briefly glancing at the words on the page. "You enjoy this book?"

Bartimaeus shrugged. "More or less." It slammed the book close in one hand, crossing its arms with it being still held. "So, are we done here?"

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. "No. I need you to come with me." He snatched the book from the demon's hand, marching away with it following close behind.

"Rude much?" Bartimaeus grumbled. "I was going to put it back."

Nathaniel said nothing and guided him back to the desk, placing the book on top and flipping it to a memorized page. "Liz, may I have a bookmark?"

The girl nodded, handing him a strip of paper and then turning to look at the boy beside him. "Is this your friend?"

"Yes." He placed the paper in the book, closing it and handing it to Liz. "I'd like to check that out, and access to the back please."

Bartimaeus blinked at him, watching as the girl copied the book's number onto a different notebook and handed it back to Nathaniel. The girl picked up a pencil, grabbing an already opened book and looking up at Bartimaeus.

"Your name?"

"Uh..."

"Bart." Nathaniel told her. He shoved the book onto the Djinni's chest, ignoring how the girl giggled at the name and the spirit now glaring at him.

"Wipe that expression off your face." Nathaniel whispered. "I gave you a book, so at least look a _little_ happy."

"Was that an _order_?" Bartimaeus sneered, the girl getting up and unlocking the door slowly.

Nathaniel made a dismissive gesture, ignoring it as Liz opened the door. He walked in with the demon at his side, only to hear her call to him;

"Oh, there's another person in there by the way." She mentioned. "I just thought you would like to know, just in case you'd-"

Nathaniel flashed a grin at her, watching her face become red at the sight. "Thank you." She made another squeak, closing the door quickly and locking it.

Bartimaeus let out a sharp whistle, having watched the girl at that moment. "Never thought I'd see the day you, out of all people, using charm to get your way." It paused, turning away from the door. "Then again, you never really had any charm to begin with, so-"

"Shut up." Nathaniel snapped silently. "I'm going to go look for the book, so why don't you go off and read somewhere."

"And risk the chance of you running away from me?"

"Then stand near the door." Nathaniel marched off, ignoring the demon as it did as he said, beginning to lean against the nearby wall.

Not even a couple steps away from him, it called out; "Hey! What if there's another entrance you're not telling me about?"

"Will you be quiet?" Nathaniel growled. "I promise you that there is absolutely _no_ other way I can leave, is that good enough for you?"

Bartimaeus flipped open its book, scrunching its nose in thought. "No. Not really, seeing as you're prone to _break_ promises." Golden eyes narrowed and looked at the magician with a fierce gaze, obviously Nathaniel hadn't been forgiven for his disappearance just yet.

The magician ignored this, quietly moving away from the entrance and directing himself toward the literature. The back room wasn't really note worthy, however it did hold a sense of magic inside, some of the books had auras that could be viewed and would tell a person, should they be able to see them, if it held powerful knowledge or not. The area was not large though, it was a wide and small room. It wasn't made to impress, for the room's purpose was business only.

Nathaniel trailed his eyes over the multiple books, his hand gliding over the binds as he moved himself. There were books on ancient history, demons, magicians, spells and the like. What he _needed_ though, he could not see. He had a whole room to go through, of course, but he didn't know if he had the time to search every shelf.

He cursed under his breath, moving farther into the back and searching. Where was it? There had to be _some_ kind of book that held spells about binding, or at least marriage. Yet, maybe there wasn't. After all, the act of even attempting to be in a romantic relationship with a demon was unheard of! The only one who even dared to venture into this was Makepiece, and _he_ had ended up being insane.

Nathaniel wanted to give up at this point, sure he had his ability of reading fast, yet that didn't account for his _actual_ speed. He had improved in his speed and strength, but it didn't help him in this case. He did not want to be here all night, and what if he was just wasting his time? There could be the chance that a book he was looking for didn't even exist and-

"Drake?" Nathaniel's ears perked up, moving his head to look at a handsome man, his hair in a ponytail. He wore the guard's attire and in his hand held a large crimson book. Nathaniel let out a breath.

"You startled me, James." He told him, before quickly looking over him and narrowing his eyes. "Why are you not at your post? You guard until this evening, do you not?"

James smiled cheekily. "I could say the same to you. You're supposed to be on patrol."

Nathaniel turned his head away in embarrassment, what he had said _was_ true. He was supposed to patrol mornings until evening, then rest until night to guard the princess. He bit his lip, what could he say?

"I finished my patrol quickly today, I had wanted to relax." Nathaniel lied. "My friend has come to visit me, and I felt the need to show them around."

"Then why are you back here?" James laughed. "Is your friend interested in old books?"

"Yes, he is." Nathaniel replied. "He's actually reading right now, I was going to look for a book to read myself." His eyes moved to the book in Jame's hand. "What's that you have there?"

"This?" James lifted the book. "The princess sent me to get this, saying that it's needed for something important. Did you hear, by the way?"

"Hear what?" Nathaniel's eyes were focused on that book. If he could just see what it was about, everything could be made clear.

"The entire guard is going to be summoned early into the night, the king has something to announce, which means _you_ ," James jabbed him playfully with a finger. "have to be there for once."

Nathaniel let out a grumble at the words. In the past he had skipped out on meetings that were announced to the guard, however if they were brought together by the king himself, he was _forced_ to go. He tore his eyes away for a brief moment before refocusing them to the book. "I'll be there, but may I ask to see what book you are holding?"

The guard shrugged, holding it out to him. "Go ahead."

Nathaniel took hold of it, staring down at the cover and masking his surprise. The book had no title, yet it held two thorned roses on the cover and a ring surrounding the two. The stems were intertwined and petals flowed across the thick leather. It was a beautiful, yet menacing, design.

"When does the princess need this?" Nathaniel questioned, not daring to open it.

"She said before tomorrow evening, for some reason."

"May I..." Nathaniel paused, holding his breath for a second. "May I borrow this from you? I promise I will return it as soon as I am done reading."  
James blinked in shock, looking down at the book and back at him. He scratched the back of his neck. "I dunno, the princess looked-"

Nathaniel stepped closer to the man, looking up at him with pleading eyes. At times like this, he was often glad that he was shorter than the common man. "Please. I will do anything in return, if it is in my power."

The guard's face flushed, gulping and staring down at the magician. "Anything, Drake? This is a bit...weird coming from you."

"This book is important to me." He said. "Please, I only ask to borrow this until tomorrow morning. In return, I will-"

"Oh, _Drake_." Nathaniel looked behind himself, freezing as he saw Bartimaeus with its arms crossed, tapping its foot and glaring at him harshly. "Did you _forget_ that you were showing _me_ around today?"

Nathaniel backed up a little, removing himself from the close proximity between him and James. "U-Um, yes...I mean! No, I just..." He tried to not look at the eyes staring him down, they were filled with a raging fire and he couldn't place what emotions he saw within them.

" _Well_..." It sung out, moving forward. " _I_ just finished my book and placed it on a nearby desk so I could come _find_ you." It turned its fierce eyes to James, looking him up and down. "So, who's your friend?"

"This is-"

"James." The guard interrupted, moving beside Nathaniel closely. "And you are?"

Nathaniel watched them, the two glaring at each other. What had gotten into them? They had just met! So, why were they looking at each other as if they wanted to kill one another?

"Bart." The Djinni answered.

To this response, James had let out a stiff laugh. "Interesting name."

"No more interesting than _yours_." Bartimaeus challenged. "Anyway, did you find the book you wanted?" It returned its eyes to Nathaniel, who nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm-"

"Yes, _I_ helped him find it." James spoke, making the magician look to him in surprise. "He was having trouble looking for it, so I found it for him."

"Is that so?"

"It is, and in return-" James shot a look at Nathaniel and snaked an arm around his waist. "He said he will accompany me on a walk until evening." He turned his eyes to Nathaniel, whose face had frozen in shock. "Isn't that right?"

"Ah, yes?" Nathaniel murmured. What in lord's name was happening? Not only was this overly uncomfortable, but he had never known James to act like this. It was as if the man was jealous over-.

He felt his cheeks become hot. James thought that he and Bartimaeus...? How absurd! That would never happen, and it was wrong in all basic principles of life! And why would that matter to James anyway? The way he was acting was so strange and he didn't like being held. The arm had wound tightly around him and was almost painful.

"But..." Nathaniel rose a hand and pushed the guard gently, pulling away from his grasp. "I would like to give this book to my friend first, I do not wish to get it dirty as we walk." He smiled the best he could. "Would you wait outside for me?"

James smiled cheekily, shooting a victorious look at Bartimaeus and nodding firmly. He pat Nathaniel on the shoulder, moving past the Djinni. The two didn't dare speak until they heard the door unlock, open and close.

"And here I wondered if you ever heard of being queer." Bartimaeus grumbled. "Turns out you have admirers of both male _and_ female. Aren't you popular?"

Nathaniel stepped forward, shoving the book onto the Djinni. "Why were you acting like that?"

"Acting like what?"

"James did nothing wrong, why were you looking as if you wanted to burn him alive?"

"Nothing wrong?" Bartimaeus let out a laugh. "He looked like he wanted to _eat_ you, you should be glad that I even came by to stop him before he actually did."

"Why should that matter to you? And what does that even mean anyway?"

"Dear me, aren't we the little virgin?"

" _What_?"

"Never mind that." The Djinni smiled. "I say you, I come by and rescue you from being taken advantage of by some lustful beast and then you agree to go on a walk, _alone_ , with him. My my, you really are naive."

"James is a loyal guard, who would do no harm to me." Nathaniel spoke slowly. "He has been my friend for quite a while, I trust him with my life."

"Yes, but do you trust him with your hind quarters?"

Nathaniel blushed. "What does my buttocks have to do with anything?"

"You _are_ a virgin, aren't you?"

"Will you shut up?!" Nathaniel yelled, quickly covering his mouth as if it were to hide his volume. He let out a sigh, his face burning. "Look. He's not going to do anything to me, and if he does, I can get away easily, _not_ that I think he will."

Bartimaeus shuffled its feet. "If you say so." It made a gesture at the book. "This what we're looking for?"

Nathaniel wanted to breathe in relief at the change of topic. "Yes, I believe so." He looked at the book for a second. "Look over it with Kitty, I will return to you and her as soon as possible."

He walked past the Djinni, only for his arm to be grabbed and tugged back. He came face to face with Bartimaeus, who stared down at him with a firm gaze. Nathaniel's heart leaped into his throat.

He spoke first, his voice trembling."I-I promise I won't be gone long."

Bartimaeus breathed out, a firm, commanding tone replying. "You better not, or else I'll hunt you down."

The Djinni let go of him gently. The two looked at each other for a brief moment, Nathaniel felt himself calm down slowly, ignoring how he felt at that moment. He was confused and didn't know what to think about what had happened. It didn't matter anyway.

He nodded to Bartimaeus, before he turned and left with his heart wound tightly in his chest.

 **:My my, Drama drama and tension tension! How exciting! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!:**


	15. The Book

**:Ah, this story is getting exciting day by day. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!:**

Kitty stared into the crystal scrying orb sitting on the table, a purring green cub in her lap as she gently pet it. She tapped on the table, conversing with a brown haired girl shown on the surface of it. The girl was flipping through a book, a similar one rested beside the orb.

"To be honest with you, Ms. Jones." she spoke, her eyes not leaving the literature. "I, myself, have never heard of a green rose."

"Neither have I really." Kitty responded, sighing deeply. "Yet every victim has one in their coat pocket, along with a black one."

"The black one means Death and a Farewell." The girl looked up. "They are mainly used at funerals, we used one at the ceremony of John Mandrake."

Kitty bit back words that shot up through her throat. She wanted to tell the girl that he was alive, for she had been his secretary. Ms. Piper had a _right_ to know after all, yet she did not know if Nathaniel would appreciate it if she were to tell her.

"I can hardly call it a funeral." Kitty managed out. "We did not have his remains."

"True, but we honored his memory at least." Ms. Piper spoke softly. "Now, a black rose on the victim is easy to tell why, perhaps the demon had a caring heart or was connected to the victim at some point."

This made Kitty's eyes widen. "Connected? A relationship with them, perhaps?"

"Well, it is unlikely, but it _is_ a possibility." Ms. Piper's eyes directed toward the green cub. "Xaphan, have you heard of any recent close relationships between demon and human?"

The cub in Kitty's lab yawned, sitting up and stretching itself out for a moment. It laid back in her lap, nuzzling her leg for a moment. "You need to be more specific, master." It replied. "A close relationship could mean a friendship or romance."

"We mean in terms of romance." Kitty told it, moving her hand to the cub's head and scratching behind its ears.

"I have heard of romance between the races, however," It purred. "none of them have been recent, the notion is rare to be honest. It is unheard of to be in a romantic relationship with one's master."

"I see..." Piper sighed. "It _is_ a forbidden concept, but that does not seem to stop most demons."

"Hey!" Xaphan rose its head. " _Some_ of us know better, thank you very much!"

Kitty laughed and pat its back soothingly.

"Yes, I know." Piper acknowledged. "I will try to research more to aid you, Ms. Jones. I will contact you when I have found something."

"Thank you. I hope to hear from you soon." Kitty watched the sphere turn clear, free of any faces and looked down to the cub. "Come on, time for you to go back."

"Yes, Ma'am." It yawned, standing up and leaping from her lap.

Kitty grabbed the orb and knelt beside the cub, placing it gently in its pouch at the side. "Thank you, Xaphan. Be well."

"As do you, Ms. Jones." It nodded politely, disappearing quickly and taking the pleasant surroundings with it.

Kitty groaned as she was left alone, returning to her chair and staring down at the book and photos. She had no idea what a green rose meant, and Piper had not found the meaning in a book because it was rare to find one as such, also the color green was abnormally colored. It was not a gentle green, it was a vibrant venomous one.

Black meant death and farewell, of course _that_ made sense. The victim had died. Yet it confused her deeply. Spirits usually, from what Bartimaeus had said, did not feel sympathy when they killed a human. Yet black was a goodbye, and even a single rose meant some kind of love. As if they were giving an affectionate-

Kitty's eyes snapped to the opening door, in walked a dark skinned boy, a sour look on his face and holding a thick book in his hands. He looked to her and grumbled under his breath, moving forward and snapping his fingers. The door slammed shut, shaking the small stone building.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, worry filling her voice.

Bartimaeus didn't answer, he just moved beside her and threw the book down on top of the photos in front of her. "Here's the book." he said lowly, crossing his arms as he looked away from her.

Kitty stared down at it, a sudden relief going through her. Two roses were intertwined on the cover, petals covered it, a ring surrounded the two. She could barely contain her glee. _Two roses_! The exact number of roses in the victim's pocket! A ring, marriage, just like she had suggested! She smiled, briefly reminding herself to thank Nathaniel, before she frowned suddenly.

She turned her eyes toward Bartimaeus. "Where's Nathaniel?"

"He's on a date." Bartimaeus grumbled.

Kitty blinked. "A date?"

"That's right."

"With who?"

"Some kid named James."

"Wait, he's on a date with a _guy_?"

"Yeah, funny isn't it?" Bartimaeus put on a smirk. "Not only do the ladies want him, but the men do as well. We might wanna put poor Nat in a cage before he's eaten alive by the population."

Kitty tried not to see it, but it amused her to a certain degree. The spirit had put on a mocking tone and smirk, yet if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn the spirit was envious. It would explain the mood it was in, after all. It made her think back to the conversation a couple minutes ago, it was a rarity that a spirit would feel romance toward its master, yet it wasn't unheard of.

Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions, yet it did seem as if it were acting like a girl who lost their crush to another. _She_ should have been feeling the same as well, yet she didn't. She held feelings for Nathaniel, however they were not important and what was more important was getting the spirit who could potentially kill him captured.

"Envious, are we?" Kitty teased, flipping open the book smoothly and scanning the pages. Different types of marriage vows were written, different types of bonds and how to create them.

Bartimaeus reeled back in shock. "Envious? Of _what_?"

"Well, he's on a date and you're not." Kitty continued. "Perhaps you wanted someone to ask you out?"

"Have you gone mad, girl?" It said. "I have more important things to do other than go prance around while someone wants to kill me."

"So, you're just angry?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Nathaniel is too absentminded, _that's_ why." It growled. "We tell him there's a potential spirit going to kill him and what does _he_ do? He cuddles with the thing, then he goes off out in the open with a simple human guard who can do _nothing_ to protect him. Does he not know how much danger he is putting himself in?"

 _Cuddling_? Kitty decided not to ask. "Worried?"

"Me, worried? About him? Not in the least. Like I've said countless times before, I could care less if he wanted to kill himself."

" _Really_ now?" Kitty was barely paying attention anymore, her eyes were focused on a certain page. The words _Eternal Entanglement_ screamed out at her, the words drawing her in as she began to read through the sentences quickly...Only to find she couldn't read them, they were in a language she did not know.

"Yes, _really_. With how often he keeps trying to kill himself, it's a wonder he hasn't succeeded yet and I tell you, he's tried- Did you just snap at me?"

"Come here." She beckoned Bartimaeus to her shoulder, pointing to the page once it was beside her. "Can you read this?"

Kitty stole a glance in its direction, seeing its eyes scan the page quickly. The moment after it's eyes widened and backed up a bit.

" _Well_ then!" It gasped out. "Now _that's_ interesting! What madman came up with this, I wonder. It's so..." It shivered. "I can hardly imagine such a thing! It's more disgusting than the whole spirit-and-human-in-one combo."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know if you _really_ want to know, like I said it's horribly revolting. I doubt-"

"Read it to me."

"Okay, your funeral, kid." Bartimaeus cleared its throat, speaking lowly.

" _The Eternal Entanglement. This is meant for both a demon and human, those of which who hold intimate feelings for one another_." It cut off, gagging a little. " _The results of this ceremony is beneficial to the two, if done correctly. The human and demon will be bound until death parts them both. The human cannot die unless the demon dies around the same time, nor can the demon die unless the human does. If one is dead, even if vaporized, and the other remains alive for an hour, the other will be revived near the other._ "

"Okay, now that just doesn't make sense." Bartimaeus interrupted himself. "If one of them is vaporized, there would be absolutely no possible way for the them to come back. This isn't basic magic, this is practically forbidden witchcraft. Or it _should_ be forbidden, reading this the first time was nauseating enough, and here you are making me read it a _second_ time, what kind of friend-"

"Bartimaeus."

" _The demon can no longer be summoned by another, and the human would no longer age. The demon will no longer feel pain when on earth, however they may return to the Other Place for a short while if they are to miss it. The human may now also return to the Other Place without hurting their mortal self, because of essence consumed, making it a fellow residence of the Other Place_ -"

"Wait, essence consumed?" Kitty was taken back.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you." Bartimaeus laughed. "I'm reading the effects first, above the effects paragraph is what you need to actually do. Thought it would be a good idea to know _what_ will happen before reading about the actual ritual."

"Read the instruction after the effects, please."

"You sure? The risks are after the effects, and- Ooo! There's a bold section called-"

" _Please_."

"Alright, alright." Bartimaeus cleared its throat. " _The human and demon will always know where the other is at all times._ " It looked up to a previous paragraph. "The materials needed for this ceremony are; A golden chalice, a red and white rose, one pentacle large enough to fit two, and a knife."

"A red and white rose?" Kitty questioned. "But there was a green and black rose in the victim's pockets..."

"Yes, I'm getting to that." It laughed. "That's in the _Risk_ section, which I'll read, as you ordered, after the instructions."

Kitty glared, before simply allowing it to continue talking. " _A demon and human must enter the pentacle, scratching out a small part of it to represent trust. The demon must wear the red rose and the human the white one. Once inside, the human and demon must make a cut on themselves and put a small amount of their blood/essence within the chalice._ "

"I thought essence was a smoke like substance." Kitty commented.

"We can make our essence turn into any kind of form, if we want it to become liquid, we will." Bartimaeus explained. "Here, the spirit has to make their essence resemble blood in a way. Must feel horrible, really.

 _Once this is done they must begin the spell. (This can be said by only one or by both, if they choose). After the first two sentences, the demon must drink. After the fourth sentence the human must drink. At the end of the spell, the two must kiss and stay as the demon's essence merges with the humans. Once it is done, the two will feel exhaustion and require rest."_

"This is...unreal." Kitty breathed out, hardly able to take in all the knowledge at once.

"The party hasn't ended yet." Bartimaeus mumbled, looking to the bottom two paragraphs before grinning widely. "Now _here's_ the interesting bits."

" _The ceremony can only be interrupted at the end (Once the words have been spoken fully) and remain incomplete without any harm. Note that this is only if one of them are having second thoughts, because the ceremony is only complete if the two kiss. However, if left incomplete, another demon/human who wants to bind with the other can completely go over this ceremony with their own. If the ceremony is interrupted in the middle of the incantation, the human will see their rose turn to green and feel the thorns of the rose stab into them through the chest, poisoning them. In response, the demon will feel their own rose turn to black and force the sudden urge to kill the human via choking._ "

Kitty felt her heart tightening, this was...The green and black rose weren't placed there, they weren't even that color to begin with. Each victim had interrupted the ceremony, causing their death. Why did they interrupt? Did they not know the safe way to end it and not go through with it? They might have panicked...They _were_ getting married to a spirit...Or did they not know any of the risks? Did they even know of the binding spell to begin with?

"Oh! Here's the bold section, Kitty." Bartimaeus grinned wider. " _If the ceremony is completed and another human/demon tries to bind with one of the bonded, they will die to unnatural causes._ "

"What..." Kitty thought over this information.

"Guess it's to prevent cheating or something, not really effective though." It said. "Not that'd work, mind you, a human could cheat easily without having to go through some overrated ritual."

"It could kill rival lovers though..." Kitty whispered. "If someone were to try to go through the ceremony, and the other tricked them into going into it..." She pieced together the information. If a human and demon bound together, and then the human went to bind with another, the other demon would die in response...

Kitty knew this plan was completely outrageous, and more than likely she would receive some resistance, but-

A loud knock sounded at the door, startling Kitty and making Bartimaeus look up boringly. She breathed heavily, calming herself down and closing the book quickly. She handed it to the Djinni, softly uttering for it to hide it.

Kitty stood up straight, brushing herself off and walking stiffly to the door. She opened it slowly, her eyes widening and forcing her mouth to run dry at the man standing before her. Oh no.

"Good morning, Ms. Jones." He spoke stiffly. "May I come in?"

"Y-Yes, of course." She stepped to the side, allowing him in. His long robes trailed behind him, his eyes looking around the area and taking note of several books.

Kitty panicked as she thought of Bartimaeus, no doubt the man would know every citizen in his village. If he saw the Djinni, it would cause-

"Ah, Ms. Bell, a pleasure to see you once again." The man smiled widely, nodding in greeting.

Kitty blinked at it, the being having taken the form of its female guise. The girl smiled sweetly, bowing her head as she responded; "A pleasure to see you as well, your highness."

"Please," The girl continued. "would you like a seat or any refreshment? I do apologize for the disorganized sight, we were busily trying to finish our work."

"A seat, yes." The king spoke, waiting as the false girl brought forth a stool and let him rest on it.

Bartimaeus turned its head, winking at Kitty as she just asked "How?" under her breath. The Djinni just shook its head, smiling and bowing to the king again as it moved itself to the table, as if to organize it. It nodded at its master.

Kitty redirected herself. "Your highness, may I ask of why you honor us with your presence?" She grabbed a seat, sitting herself near the king.

"I have come to speak to you on account of your mission here." He folded his hands in his lap. "It seems I have no need of your services here any longer."

Kitty heard warning sirens in her head, barely able to register as Bartimaeus stood itself near her chair and rested its hands on the back of it.

"No need?" She said. "But we have not yet caught the spirit."

"I know, but I assure you that everything is now under control."

"What about the lives of your citizens?" Kitty's head was whirling. "Do you not care of their safety? This being _kills_ young males!

"I care for my people as if they were my own family, Ms. Jones." He snarled. "It is for their safety that I am telling you now to return to London."

"You are placing them at a larger risk if you send me away!" Kitty stood up. "What do you mean you have it under control? Have _you_ caught it? We have been-"

"The demon will not harm my people, we have it under control."

"But that doesn't explain anything." Bartimaeus spoke up. "If you have the spirit under control, then why did you call for us to come here anyway?"

" _I_ did not request for you come here." He replied. "Your precious government instructed it would be in my best interests to allow you to investigate. I thought you would have the potential to bring down the demon, yet I have a different solution and now no longer have need of you."

"What is this solution you speak of?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Wait, you knew the demon was here?" Kitty whispered. "You know who it is?"

The king narrowed his eyes at her, telling her all she needed to know. "I do."

" _You_ could have stopped it then!" Kitty yelled out. " _You_ could have gotten rid of it! All you needed to do was tell us who it was and we would have dealt with it!"

"Do you not think I tried?!" The king roared, standing up to stare down at her. "I tried for years! I was bound to keep it hidden for the safety of my people, I have tried to get rid of it my own way. You even caught me trying again, Ms. Jones."

She thought back to running into him, the book...

"The demon made a deal with me; Allow it to live amongst my people and it will not harm them in any way." He explained. "Now it offers me another deal, and part of it requires that I dismiss you both."

"Your highness," Kitty breathed. "If you would just let us help you..."

The king shook his head sadly. "I cannot. Sadly, I have grown attached to this demon, although I have tried to kill it recently because..." He shook his head once more, lifting his moist eyes to Kitty and Bartimaeus. "I will give you until tomorrow evening. If you do not obey my orders then I will be forced to cause harm to you both. Please, leave."

Kitty and Bartimaeus watched the king leave slowly, the robe trailing behind him before he exited the small building.

"Well, what'd'ya know?" Bartimaeus crossed its arms. "It _is_ the princess after all."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at it. "How do you figure that?"

" _Allow it to live amongst my people_ , _it offers me another deal, I have grown attached to this demon_." Bartimaeus winked at her. " _That_ gave us all the answers we need, because not many people can see the king, and the princess is the only one who has risen suspicion. Also, remember when I told you she's only lived here for three years?"

"Yes, but still-"

"Also, I'm not saying I'm a genius, but," The girl plopped herself into the stool, reaching under it and grabbing the book from under it. It had hidden it in plain sight. It flipped to the page that held The _Eternal Entanglement_. "Intimate feelings toward the other, Princess Amelia is rather touchy feely with Nat. I remember, having eavesdropped on James and Nathaniel's conversation, that the princess needed _this_ book before tomorrow evening..." Bartimaeus glanced at Kitty, her face taking it all in and finally piecing it together. " _And_ the king was announcing something important this evening to the entire guard, Nathaniel _needing_ to be there. Putting all the pieces together, there's a damn good chance," It slammed the book close. "Little Nat's about to be engaged to a princess."

Kitty understood everything. Yes, it was the princess. Yes, the being did get married to the victims or attempted to, and Yes. The next victim was most likely going to be Nathaniel. What could they do? The marriage was most likely tomorrow, and Nathaniel probably didn't even know yet. She thought of the plan she had come up with. The plan _would_ work now for sure.

The door flew open, making the two in the room look toward it for the second time that day. Standing in the door frame was Nathaniel, his cheeks flaming red and his chest rising and falling heavily. In his hand held a long, sheathed sword. The three stared at each other, none of them saying anything...

Bartimaeus just rolled his eyes and sung; "Told you not to trust him."

 **:Bartimaeus. Buddy. I don't think he's panicked because of James, but then again you never know do you? Hope you enjoyed it! Look forward to the next one, please review!:**


	16. Silver

**:Hi guys! This chapter was actually hard to write and plan out, but I got it in the end! I hope you enjoy! Please review!:**

He couldn't believe how worked up he was getting over some simple words and actions. Nathaniel pushed open the door, not even stopping to say goodbye to Liz as he stomped to the exit. His cheeks were flaring, his heart felt wound in his chest. This was outrageous, everything that was happening was so...He couldn't even explain it.

James obviously thought that he and Bartimaeus held a relationship, due to how the man acted, _why_ he had acted that way was what confused him though. Why was both the Djinni and James acting jealous? They had just met and they were looking as if they were completely fine with spilling the other's blood. He thought vaguely of how James had held him, how Bartimaeus had grabbed his arm.

They had both looked at him so, dare he say, affectionately. He had an idea that James was an overprotective friend, what with him being chased left and right, yet he had no clue as to why Bartimaeus looked at him that way. The Djinni was not a friend, it was not his ally, nor was it his enemy. Sure, he and it have known each other for a long while, but he had done cruel things to the creature and was positive that it would want to kill him. Yet it didn't...

He pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on such things at the moment. Bartimaeus had the book, good. With how fast it traveled, Kitty should be able to figure out something from it, and if she didn't they would have to search faster. He had an ill feeling in his stomach, the meeting at evening, the princess needed the book tomorrow...

It was an announcement from the king, the princess needed the book, Kitty mentioned marriage, the princess needed the book...The book that held two roses and a ring...His body turned cold, trying not to believe what he was thinking. The princess was becoming highly suspicious and he was becoming frightened.

He hadn't been scared in the whole two years he had been here, he had cared less if he would die on a patrol or mission. He told himself he had avoided death, he couldn't dodge it twice. Yet now at the thought of a sudden fall, he felt that he didn't want to die. He wanted to live, he didn't know what for, but he was scared of dying. Nothing within had changed, from what he could remember, yet...

Nathaniel stepped out, looking to the side and noticing James leaning against the library wall, his arms crossed and his eyes watching the passing citizens. His head turned in his direction, a smile spreading on his face as he pushed himself from the stone.

"There you are." James said. "C'mon, we can walk near the crops."

Nathaniel felt caution build up. _Do you trust him_? The sentence sounded off in his head, a familiar voice whispering in his ear. Of course he trusted James! He was one of his first friends here and he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. _He looked like he wanted to eat you_. Nathaniel wanted to silence these whispers, how dare that demon make him question everyone he cared for here?! Did it have some kind of grudge against James?

Nathaniel tried not to think of the previous conversation between the Djinni and guard. He sighed, walking beside James as he led him to the crops.

It was a peaceful sight, with the sun pressing down on the area, the workers slaved hard over the soil. They would stop, smiling and calling for someone every now and then, they piled fruits and vegetables into baskets. Some planted more seeds, some watered, some weeded. There were endless lines of crops and workers. It made Nathaniel smile, this place worked for its food.

"That friend of yours," James started. "he's seems friendly."

Nathaniel let out a stiff laugh. "He's doesn't usually act like that."

"Really?" James waved at a nearby farmer. "How long have you two known each other?"

He thought for a minute. He first summoned Bartimaeus when he was around Eleven, just turning Twelve, he had _died_ when he was Eighteen and if he didn't count his two year disappearance...

"About six years, if not more." Nathaniel answered, surprising himself at how long it had been. Time really did fly...

"Six years?" James turned his eyes to him. "That's quite a long time." He rubbed the back of his head, grumbling under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" Nathaniel stopped them. "You've been acting strange today and it's not like you to be so..." What word could he use to describe James? He thought of a few childish ones, yet didn't feel as if he should use them.

"I'm just a bit worried." James said. "I could say the same thing about you. Yesterday I could understand because you were attacked, but it wouldn't have been the first time. Also, you've been straight backed and serious the entire time we've been walking, you usually relax a little around me. So, what's wrong with _you_?"

Nathaniel froze. He actually couldn't answer that question himself, and how could he notice that much about him? It was as if he were paying close attention to him, I suppose being a close friend it wouldn't be abnormal, yet the way James was looking at him now...What emotion was that? He was so confused.

"I've just been uneasy."

"Why?"

"Well-"

"Did the princess do something to you again?"

"I...Yes." Nathaniel answered. It was somewhat the truth at least. "She made me sleep with her last night."

Jame's eyes widened, making him blush before he quickly shook his hands in front of the guard's face. "No, no! We just slept next to one another, not the other form!"

His friend's face relaxed immediately, letting out a sigh of relief. "Had me scared for a second there, Drake." He shook his head. "Still, she's gotten bold these past couple days, hasn't she?"

"Yes..." Nathaniel looked down, his mind now arguing with him once again. The princess, the book, her actions...He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at the guard.

"Maybe I should do the same." James eyes narrowed, a corner of his mouth twitched up. "After all, I have to compete with a six-year friend. Becoming bold might be the only option I have."

"James?" Nathaniel tensed up, his eyes locked with James. He kicked himself for not bringing a weapon as the man just kept staring down, searching his eyes for something. He could prick him with the needle, if he came closer. James was still a friend, so it would be okay since it wouldn't hurt him _too_ much.

"What're you two just standing around for?" A voice called out.

Nathaniel turned his head, seeing a fit girl with shoulder length hair staring at them. She held a basket in her hands, a darkened dress with boots clothed her body. She rose an eyebrow at James, walking forward and rising one hand to pinch the one holding Nathaniel's shoulder.

James let out a small yelp, shaking his hand and glaring down at her. Nathaniel felt the need to embrace the girl, but instead just smiled at her.

"Hello Becky." He greeted, nodding to her.

She smiled back to him. "Hello, Drake. Out on a walk?" She narrowed her eyes at the glaring guard. "Stop making that face, it's not like I actually hurt you. Don't you guards have a higher pain tolerance anyway?"

"Still hurts, you know." James grumbled, rubbing the back of his hand.

"How can you call yourself a guard if you can't handle a little pinch?"

"We don't exactly have training to-"

"Yes, we're on a walk." Nathaniel interrupted. "What are you doing out?"

"Oh, my father wanted me to go get some bread for lunch." She held up the basket, reaching in and grabbing a loaf. "Here, have one. I bought too much."

He took hold of it, thanking her and breaking it in half before handing James one. His friend accepted it with a grumble, biting into it harshly and looking away. Nathaniel just let out a laugh, finally relaxing once more as he ate the bread slowly. While he was doing this, Becky looked him up and down with a surprised expression.

"You don't have any weapons on you, do you?" Becky moved closer to him, searching him more thoroughly. "That's not like you. Do you need some new ones?"

"I...forgot to bring some with me." Nathaniel admitted, finishing off his bread. "I hadn't had much sleep , if you don't mind, I would appreciate seeing what you have."

Becky's face brightened, a smile widening before she nodded and grabbed hold of Nathaniel's sleeve. She tugged harshly, almost knocking the poor man over as they walked on. He shot a look at James, smiling and shrugging sheepishly. James sighed, following slowly behind.

The two were led to a large smithy, smoke bellowing out of the chimneys and the sound of fire and the swinging of a hammer coming from within. There was a door to the side of the building, yet the entrance to the shop itself was a wide mouthed hole. It showed an arrangement of weapons and accessories, all made out of silver. Becky's family owned the place, being renown for their work with the material. Of course, this made the place very popular among the royal guard.

"Father let me try my hand at crafting some weapons today." Becky announced, letting go of his arm. "He said it was very impressive for a girl like me."

"Yes, a girl like _you_." James grumbled. "An abnormally jumpy and bubbly girl, yet handles a hammer like a somber old man."

"She isn't bubbly," Nathaniel argued, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of coal. "nor is she jumpy."

"That's right." Becky turned around and faced James. "And besides it's not like I care what _you_ think about me James, I only-"

"Drake and Will, yeah I know." James pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we just get this over with? We _were_ in the middle of something."

Nathaniel felt hairs rise on the back of his neck. "Please, take your time." He said quickly. "I don't wish for you to injure yourself on the weapon when you bring it out."

"You don't need to worry, I've been working with swords ever since I was a little girl." She winked, moving to the back of the shop. "Go look around for a bit, maybe you'll find something you like!"

Nathaniel felt eyes on the back of his neck, so he quickly moved around, browsing through the silver objects. Becky's family truly was a talented sort, having able to craft almost anything out of any material you could bring them, although the ability came out in full when given silver. He picked up a dagger, moving his thumb across the edge and smiling at the sharpness. Probably freshly made last night.

He placed it back, moving onto a section of silver necklaces and bracelets. He crossed his arms, thinking of Kitty for a brief moment. Perhaps he could purchase her a necklace to protect her, it would be a simple one of course, but any kind of silver would be well. She wouldn't be able to wear it with Bartimaeus around though, it would hurt it and also it'd be troublesome to wear when she'd summon others...

His eyes stopped on a familiar piece of jewelry, the silver shining out at him. It was a small pendant, the shape resembling the sun and in the center held a small A. He grabbed at it, taking hold of it and feeling the coolness of it. He had bought this before, he had given this to...

He turned around, just in time to see Becky coming out with a long sword sheathed in am ebony colored cast. She smiled at him, turning to see James staring a rack of silver arrows.

"Are you interested in a necklace, Drake?" She walked to his side, redirecting her attention to him and leaning the sword on a nearby wall.

"When did you craft this?" He asked.

She looked closely at it, her eyes widening as she recognized it. "Oh! I remember making that for you! I had sold it to you a long time ago..." She paused. "Yet, I think it was returned the next day by another guard."

He narrowed his eyes. "Did he say his reason?"

She shook her head. "No, he just said that it was his orders to return it." She pouted. "Did you give it to someone?"

"Well..." He stopped. "No, I had just lost it." He felt his chest tightening and his mind swarming with thoughts. Amelia returned the silver necklace...Silver. _Silver_.

"Would you like it back?" She smiled sadly. "You already bought it once, so you wouldn't need to pay for it."

"Yes." Nathaniel breathed. "Can you make a quick change?"

"Of course."

"Please, change the letter to a K."

"Alright." She grabbed the necklace. "Won't take but a couple minutes." She walked off, before stopping and chuckling. "I almost forgot." She placed the necklace on a nearby counter, taking hold of the sword she had leaned against the wall into both hands. "Here, look at it while I'm working on this."

Nathaniel watched her go quietly, not noticing when James took a step closer and watched as he withdrew the sword from the sheathe. It shined in the light, the blade terrifyingly sharp. The silver screamed out at him, a small design embroidered into the end of the blade. The hilt was a blinding gold, he gripped it tighter.

He gave the sheath to James, the man barely able to hold it as he was taken off notice. Nathaniel held the hilt with both hands, his fingers wrapping around it with a fierce grip. It was a dangerous tool, one that would kill both man and spirit. He had to admit, it was an _extremely_ well crafted sword.

He removed one hand from it, trailing it up and down the blade. It was warm to the touch, yet it wasn't soft. This craftsmanship, how could one make such a fine weapon within a small amount of time? It was almost inhuman. He smiled, his blood rising as he thought of all his other weapons. They wouldn't amount to this kind of craft. He had plenty of other tools at his home, each with their own special ability. He wouldn't need to put a spell on _this_ though, it was powerful enough on its own.

"It's perfect for you." James whispered. "You look as if you're ready to go into war, Drake." He laughed softly. "You...You might want to put that down. I don't think our village is going into one just yet."

Nathaniel heard soft footsteps, the girl was holding a small box. Her hands were covered in large gloves. "Father had melted some silver beforehand, luckily it was still hot." She placed the box down on a large counter, removing the gloves and dusting her hands off. She took a glance at how he was holding the sword, she smiled. "You like it?"

"More than like it, from what I can see." James told her. "He's been standing like this for about three minutes."

"How much?" Nathaniel held out a hand, the sheath being returned to him before he placed the sword back into it.

She placed her elbows on the counter, her face resting on her knuckles. "Hmm...For you?" She looked up to the ceiling, before turning her eyes back down to him and winking. "Free."

Nathaniel blinked at her, opening his mouth, before she held a hand up. "If you won't accept that, then pay me by letting me know the latest things going on within the palace."

"Of course." He laughed. "There's nothing really new, to be fully truthful."

"We have to go to a meeting this evening, that's all." James said. "Oh, and Drake here slept with the princess."

"He _what_?!"

"I did not!" Nathaniel yelled. "I rested beside her! We did nothing else!"

"Oh..." She let out a breath. "That's good. You had me worried for a minute there, although while we're on the topic of the princess, do you know that she sent a guard to my shop last week?"

"What for?" James yawned.

"Well, if you're not interested, then I'm not going to tell you."

"Please, Becky. I'm rather curious as to why she sent a guard." Nathaniel said seriously. "She could have come here herself."

"Aren't you the one who would tell her not to leave by herself everyday?" James said. "I remember you would get angry that she even left her window open at night."

"Ah, that is true..."

"Anyway," Becky broke in. "She sent him here with a couple pounds of gold ordering for father to craft, you're not going to believe this, a goblet."

"A what?"

"You know, like a cup." She told James, making motions with her hands. "Said she needed it for something, guard wouldn't tell me what though, the party pooper."

"Why is that strange?" Nathaniel asked. A goblet? There's nothing really wrong with buying new dining wear.

"I guess it isn't, I just thought it was." Becky sighed. "We often don't get requests like that from the princess."

"Oh, I remember something I heard about a couple days ago." James spoke. "Martha told me that a traveling florist had visited the princess."

Nathaniel's attention skyrocketed. "A florist?" He never remembered this, when had she done that? "When?"

"You were asleep when she visited, I think." He said. "I only found out from Martha, I don't remember seeing them either."

"That's not a big deal, is it?" Becky rolled her eyes. "All girls like flowers, she probably wanted some for her room."

"Yes, that isn't strange either." Nathaniel sighed. "I don't-"

"She sent me to buy a wedding dress this last Monday for some reason too." James leaned on the counter. "Think she's getting married to some prince?"

"Prince? We haven't seen any of those around here."

"Think she just wanted it to have it then?"

"Maybe, what kind was it?"

"One of those puffed up white ones."

"Don't we have a different kind of wedding attire here though?-"

"Wait, wait." Nathaniel stopped them. "A _wedding_ dress? She's getting _married_?"

"Probably not." She looked up in thought. "We'd have heard about it, wouldn't we?.." She trailed off, her eyes lowering back down and moving between the two guards. "You have a meeting today in the evening, right?"

"Yeah..." James breathed.

"Who's carrying out the meeting?"

"The King..."

"The princess is getting married!" Becky squealed, jumping up and down. "Oh my goodness! This is great! Oh, you have to tell me all about it! You have to tell me who it is, you have to tell me when it's happening, you have to- Drake, are you okay?"

Nathaniel had stopped paying attention. He put together what he knew. Two roses were on a victims chest, Kitty had mentioned a potential marriage, the book had two roses on the front and was needed by tomorrow evening, there's a meeting tonight being held by the king, a florist, a dress...The silver necklace that she never wore.

He looked up, his face becoming red and his chest heaving. James and Becky held expressions filled with worry, he couldn't tell them. They wouldn't believe him. He looked to the box, he closed his eyes tightly.

"I have to go."

"Drake-"

"I'm sorry." He grabbed the box across the counter, he held the sword firmly in his other hand and flew out the door, ignoring the cries for him to come back. He had to get back to Kitty and Bartimaeus. There was no doubt, and even if there was still the tiniest chance that it wasn't as he thought. It didn't explain the silver necklace.

All his years he's been here and this happens? He had tried to rid his mind of demons, he still took part in magic, yet he summoned no sort of creature, yet he had already been cursed with another? No, he wouldn't allow himself to fall victim to one. He jabbed the box into his pocket, allowing him to grip the sword with both hands for a second.

He threw himself against the blistering heat, not taking in the fast moving person who was walking swiftly away from where the two stayed. It didn't matter to him, he just needed to get back to them and connect everything they had found. They could form a plan, he knew they could.

Nathaniel threw the door open, knowing full well that he probably looked ridiculous. He stared forward, searching the faces of the two sitting a way's away from him. Kitty blinked at him, while his old servant turned away with singing words;

"Told you not to trust him."

 **:See, told you. Wasn't James that did it. No, it was his thoughts. Anyway, next chapter we're going to see something fun and...well. You'll just have to wait and see. Please review!:**


	17. The Evening Meeting

**: You know what's kind of interesting? This story is about seventy to eighty percent done with by now. It's funny, I didn't think I'd get this far. Thought I would half ass it and no one would like it, glad to see it didn't turn out that way. Guess it's because I actually like writing it and that you reviewers make me happy. Anyway, here's the next chapter!:**

Well, that was a fascinating entrance. I had been vaguely surprised when Natty boy had rushed in, the door slamming against the wall (With quite a loud slap, I wouldn't have been surprised if the people next to us heard him.), and he breathed heavily as if he had been running away from Hell itself! It was all amusing at first, to be honest, yet frankly I didn't exactly feel overjoyed to find him in such a state. It put horrible images in my head to what might have happened and made me want to murder a particular man. (These images I won't bother to share, most of them involve the prat being chased by a guy with a spiked up sex drive.)

I had hid my emotions under a mocking, song-like voice and spun around to face away from him. I felt angered, amused, fearful, and another horrid (and yet familiar) emotion. I dare say if I faced Nathaniel and asked what had happened and he answered in what I thought, I would have most likely hunted down and devoured a human tonight. (I haven't done so in such a long time...The thought was almost appealing. Wait no, it wasn't _almost_ appealing. It was _extremely_ appealing.)

I briefly toyed around with my thoughts as Nathaniel stood in the doorway, still catching his breath.

Funny how convenient everything turned out in finding out who the spirit was. There was no doubt in my mind that it was little Amelia. (Which wasn't her name, I was sure, no demon went by a simple name like that. Other than Bob. No one talks about Bob, bless his essence. I'll tell you about his story another time, if you want.) All the details had fit together perfectly and with the King himself coming and speaking to us personally, as he had previously done, Kitty, Nathaniel, and I could deal with this easily.

I was having trouble wrapping my mind around a couple little things though. One was how the people she killed had no idea as to what what she was, did they have no clue that they were trying to become wed to a being of the Other Place? Did she perhaps tell them just before going through with the ritual and trick them before going ahead with the spell, to then be interrupted without knowing the consequences? Did she perhaps think they wouldn't care? She had to mad if that was the case!

Well, she had to mad to begin with, because of the final question I had. Why was she doing such a thing? If she succeeded with the ritual, she would be eternally bound to a human! I could believe _dying_ with one (I was willing to die with about three humans now.) for honor and admiration, yet to be attached to them in such a way?! It was horrifying to think of! It couldn't be that she had actually felt some sort of affection toward them did she? That couldn't be...

Yet, it could.

When I had first arrived with Kitty and met the King and Princess, I remember her staring fondly at Nathaniel when he had entered the room and was doing her best to impress him. Did she feel something for the boy? I made a sour expression on my face.

Oh.

Now _that_ didn't feel very good at all.

That horrible familiar feeling returned, that mixture of sadness and anger. I simply could not place that emotion at all. I decided to push it to the side once again, hoping it wouldn't resurface any time soon.

I turned myself back around, surprised to find Nathaniel now calming down and looking at us with a less panicked eye. (I forgot to ask this, but why on earth was he wielding a sword? Did he think he was going into battle? )

"What did you say?" Nathaniel asked, his breath finally returned to him.

"Oh, look. He speaks."

"Bartimaeus, what did you say?"

"I said that I _told_ you." I stood up, placing my hands on my hips. "What did he do you?"

Nathaniel blinked. "James?" I noted how he looked away and his cheeks became a small pink. "He did nothing. I have to talk to you two."

"Uh huh..." I watched him move over to us slowly. As he approached I felt the horrible feeling of an icy flame. I backed away with a hiss, resulting in both of them looking at me with a confused expression. "Put that away!"

"What, this?" He lifted the covered sword, making me back up more.

"Yes! Now stop flinging it around!"

He took the sword to the other side of the room, leaning it against the wall before returning. I still felt silver. (Now, I was aware he had iron on him as well, yet since it was nothing more than a small needle, I couldn't feel it unless it was uncovered. Besides, Silver is more potent anyway.)

"You have more on you!" I hissed.

"Yes, I know." He reached into his pocket, bringing out a small box and looking to Kitty. The girl moved her eyes up to meet his.

"Oh goody, did you buy her a ring while you were out and about?" I teased, my body now a far distance from the box and sword. "Congratulations you two, maybe that will stop the murderous creature with unstoppable powers." (I might have been giving Amelia too much credit here, but if she was disguised as a fairly well-kept human with a decent looking face, and has killed quite a few mortals, I could tell she was no push over.)

"It's a necklace." Nathaniel opened the box, revealing a small sun shaped pendant with a K on the front of it. "It's for protection for when we have to fight her."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Wait, _her_? You know who it is too?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I have an idea, and it is the same as you too." he closed the box, placing it in Kitty's hands.

She moved across the room, placing the box next to the sword and smiled at me, beckoning me to come closer.

I did so slowly.

"Well, let's see what we all know." Kitty said.

All in all, hearing from Nathaniel was probably one of the most hair rising things I've heard in a little while. With him telling us first of what he found out about the princess, it clarified everything we had put together. I was amazed that the girl had done all of this in the span of a few weeks, instead of buying all the materials for the spell at once, which actually was a smart move in her case. (If anyone had the knowledge of the Eternal Entanglement spell and found out that she had been buying these objects, suspicion would rise and chaos might have spread.)

A little detail he added in, just to confirm that he too believed Amelia was the spirit, he mentioned how she never approached silver. I had asked when he had observed this and he provided no answer and moved on with his words. A bit rude, yet I am sure he had his own pathetic reason.

Kitty and I told him of the spell, showing him the book and _trying_ to read it to him. (When I had began to read it, he had voiced that he knew how to read. I wasn't surprised really.)

"Okay..." Nathaniel breathed out. "We need a plan then."

"That's what we're having problems with." I told him. "The only plan I know of is running to her and attacking her head on, but that would lead to certain death."

"How are you so sure?"

"For one _you're_ the victim here, and we've already been threatened once."

"Threatened? By who?"

"It's nothing." Kitty interjected. (I understood why, if we told the boy that the king threatened to have us disposed of, he might go crazy with how upside down his world was becoming. Amelia was a spirit wanting to kill him, I had told him a close friend of his was untrustworthy, and plus Kitty and I had popped back into his life when he most likely didn't want to see us again.)

"And I already have a plan." Kitty continued. "however, it'll have to wait. I have to go get some things for this to work and Bartimaeus told me you have a meeting soon." She stepped to Nathaniel, touching his arm gently. "You should go wait for it to start, it's becoming evening and you cannot rise suspicion that you are helping us."

"She's right, you know." I crossed my arms. "Word has gotten around that we are hunting the spirit and since you're the main objective here, we don't want _her_ to doubt you."

Truth be told, I didn't really want him to go to that meeting. It would be a waste of his time when he should be here and helping us with this plan Kitty said she has formed. Yet I knew he had to, this would tell us if our thoughts on him getting married are correct, and if they were wrong we would be, not only confused, but a bit lost on who the target would be.

Also I felt that _emotion_ crawling beneath my skin again. The marriage thought triggered it, blasted thing.

" Alright." Nathaniel turned away from her, about to go to the door before I felt my body force itself forward.

The false girl took hold of the magician's arm with both hands, staring up at him with gentle eyes. The boy gazed back, his ice blue making the girl's body shiver in an unknown feeling. (More like I was cringing, quite a bit angry with myself on not turning back into my form of Ptolemy, at least with _that_ form I had made it taller than him, with this female guise I was shorter than him by a good inch or two.)

"Do you want me to come with you?" My voice asked. "Just in case, you know, something dire happens?"

He blinked in shock, darting a look to Kitty before he redirected his eyes to me and let out a smile that made me freeze for a second. (It wasn't that the smile had stunned me or amazed me, it was the sheer fact that he never smiled really. Okay, so he _did_ smile sometimes, but he never smiled like _that_. He looked genuinely happy about something.)

"It would be unwise for you to follow me, Bartimaeus." He said slowly. "More than likely if the princess is who we believe her to be she will sense you the moment you step into the palace, but..." He smiled a little wider. "Thank you. I'll be back soon."

With that he gently pried his arm from my small hands, not bothering to stop and retrieve his sword, and left the house with a silent shut of the door.

I paused as I processed his words. He had told me a few compliments in his life, calling me a good servant and whatnot, and had even once tried to thank me for something I never did. His words at that moment though, an _actual_ thank you...

It wasn't as if I hadn't heard a thank you before. (I've heard it from the rare magician every once in a while, Ptolemy, Kitty, etc.) But never from Nathaniel in _that_ sort of way. He sounded so pleased with my actions, as if he was warmed by them. It made my essence feel ticklish, a very pleasant sensation this was.

"He _thanked_ me..." I whispered, cupping my hands together as I stood there, absorbed in my little moment.

"I know." Kitty was now at my side, smiling with a happy look in her eye. "It was nice."

"Yes...Yes it was." I smiled too.

()()()()()()()()()

The palace throne room was filled to the brim with guards and servants, the people crowded together, forming into small circles with their groups of friends and chattering endlessly. The king stood top of the stairs, sitting in his throne along with his daughter beside him, only she did not sit, she stood beside his chair with her hands folded in front of her. She gazed into the audience with a firm gaze, making her look like a true member of a royal family.

If Nathaniel did not suspect her to be a demon, he might have been proud of her.

He inwardly blessed god as he realized he had absolutely no possibly way to get to the front of the crowd. He would have to stand in the back and watch from afar, he preferred this to being close anyway. He felt too light, it would be best for him to stay far away.

The light feeling had accompanied him when he had been grabbed by Bartimaeus on his way out, he had become happy that the Djinni showed to be worried about him. Why it was worried, he hadn't a clue. Of course it could just be because it felt entitled to protect him, yet it spoke in a different kind of way. It took him back to the thoughts of affection, perhaps it now saw him as a friend? But would one look at another like that in a friendly way? It somewhat mirrored James' expression when he had warned him to be careful. Friendly, yet there was something else.

He leaned himself up against the back wall, putting a hand under his chin as he looked down, hoping to look mysterious and threatening. His hood was pulled over, just as he preferred it, so it should have been covering his eyes a little. He closed his eyes, his ears blocking out the sound of the people around him as he tried to configure a plan about how to rid Arish of Amelia.

His thoughts were interrupted by a firm hand gripping his shoulder. Nathaniel's eyes flew open, looking to see who had touched him. He relaxed when he saw a bald head come into view, but put himself back on high alert when he saw a man next to the bald one crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"Sleeping at the meeting, Drake?" Carlos smiled cheekily. "I don't blame ya, but with all this noise I can hardly believe that you could." He took a place beside him, leaning his back on the wall.

James stepped forward, taking the other side next to Nathaniel and placing himself a bit closer to him than he would have liked. The guard looked down at him, his eyes narrowed.

"So," James said. "mind telling me why you ran out of the smithy as if the place was collapsing?"

Nathaniel turned his head, avoiding his friend's eyes. "Well..." He had nothing to say, he couldn't tell him. He wouldn't believe him.

"I _was_ going to chase after you." James continued. "But I was held back by Becky, who said that you looked like you needed to be alone. The girl's worried sick about you."

Of course, Nathaniel sighed, the man was worried and he had made his _other_ friend worry too. But he had no way to say it! He couldn't tell them their princess was a demon, it would make no sense to them!

"I see," He let out a forced chuckle. "Tell Becky I said thank you."

James looked taken back at this. " _Thank you_? For holding me back?"

Nathaniel allowed himself to look up and grin, nodding.

"That's not funny."

"I dunno, sounds funny to me." Carlos laughed. "Seems to me that Drake ran because he was spooked by something, or figured something was up and ran for the hills."

He wasn't far off, Nathaniel found, but he sensed some hidden meaning behind it. Also, it was the fact James' face had become red for some particular reason.

"What're you hinting at?!" The flushed guard snapped.

"I'm not hinting anything, why are you getting all hot and bothered, man?"

"I'm not getting hot and bothered!"

"Be careful, Drake." Carlos leaned to whisper loudly in his ear. "I think you're on the Menu, and if you don't swing that way, I'd run again."

"Menu?" Nathaniel questioned, making the man burst out laughing while James just let out a groan.

Both Carlos and Bartimaeus referenced eating...What did that mean? And why in lord's name was James blushing so hard, what could it possibly mean that would cause that reaction? Eating was an act of consuming food. Maybe it was a hidden metaphor? Okay, in eating, a person has to bite, chew and swallow. Nothing was weird about that. Well, in some cases when it came to eating, a person didn't need to chew their food, they could just bite and swallow.

"I don't understand..." Nathaniel felt his head hurting.

"Drake. You're more innocent than I figured you for." Carlos cackled. "Maybe that's why the girls love ya, they like innocence!"

"Carlos."

"James might like it too."

"Carlos!" James groaned louder. His hand rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Please, ignore him..."

Nathaniel laughed at that moment, finding the situation amusing even if he didn't understand completely.

A second later, a loud horn sounded from top of the stairwell. All voices silenced in that second, along with all faces turning toward the King to see him staring forward, a servant was beside him with a horn. They lowered it, bowing to the man. The King stood, moving his head slowly to observe everyone in the room.

After doing so, he stopped center and stared forward, his eyes narrowed.

"My good servants!" He began. "You have all blessed with me with your showing this fine evening, although you all have your duties. Ones that which benefit all of Arish, and without this work that you do, Arish would certainly fall! Before I begin, I must thank you all for both arriving and doing your part in helping the village!"

Cheers erupted throughout the room, echoing off the walls and tempting Nathaniel to cover his ears. Being in the far back had its disadvantages.

"Now, I will tell you that this meeting is a short one, for there is only one announcement." Whispers spread throughout the area. "I know! It makes all of you wonder, and your curiosity shall be answered shortly! I have brought you all together to tell you of an event that will impact your future as well as my own!" He looked to the side, Amelia stepped forth. "I have decided to bestow the hand of my daughter to one of the men in this very room!"

Gasps, cheers, and yells of encouragement sounded out. The people were no doubt wondering who the person could be, on who would be so lucky. Nathaniel felt himself shrink against the wall, his eyes widening just a bit. He had no doubt that the princess was what he thought she was now, yet for some reason it still hurt to have this knowledge.

"Drake..?" Nathaniel felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his eyes slowly to his friend. James was looking down at him, his glaring eye now gone as it was replaced with a worried stare. "What's the matter?"

"You okay, man?" Another hand on his shoulder, Carlos was looking at him too.

Nathaniel wasn't panicking, he thought he wasn't at least. But he did feel his body shiver for a second, he felt cold. Fear coursed through him. Both of the guards moved from the wall, moving to stand near the front of him.

They blocked his view of the king, he was grateful for that. They stared down at him, concerned. Nathaniel never considered Carlos a friend, but he did look worried for him. Funny, that.

"Hey, come on." Carlos whispered. "It's not like ya to start freaking out all of a sudden, what's up?"

"Drake, what's wrong?" James spoke.

Nathaniel licked his lips. "It's..." He looked down. "I can't..."

"I am sure all of you are curious as to who my lovely flower will be wed to." The King bellowed, his friends paid him no mind. Their only concern was if their friend was alright. "No, it is not a fair prince from a distant land! It is not a traveler who has captured her heart! It is but one of you, who has served me ever since their bringing here!" He smiled. "I found him not but a couple years ago, his body about to be sold to a horrid trader." Cries of rage sounded out. "Under our wings, he has flourished into a powerful young man, who guards everyone with his life! His knowledge brings us all wisdom, he protects us with his words, his actions. Out of us all, however, he protects my daughter to his highest ability."

Jame's eyes widened. "Drake, don't tell me..."

Carlos got the message. "Wait, seriously?" He turned around, watching as the king grinned widely, his eyes moved swiftly across the room.

The King's eyes stopped as they found the far back corner, with Carlos having stepped a little to the side, he saw who he had been shielding. He smiled even larger, his eyesight locking on the hooded man in the back. Princess Amelia smiled sweetly to him.

"My dear boy, my most respected guard, my daughter's personal guardian!" He rose a hand, the many eyes following to where it was directing itself at. Cheers already began to ring out, for the princess had only one personal protector.

"Please step forth, Drake!"

The congratulations that erupted from the surrounding people nearly deafened him.

 **:Funny how Nathaniel never gave a last name to them, but guess he didn't need to. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to the next one!:**


	18. The Plan

**:I'm sorry this is late, a lot of stuff is happening at my house and it just...isn't right. Anyway, luckily this will get my mind off of it. I hope you enjoy it!:**

James and Carlos had turned their heads back to Nathaniel, staring at him and containing worry and shock in their eyes. The screams and cheers flooded the room, all eyes were on him at this moment. People were calling his name, his _new_ _fake_ _name_.

Nathaniel closed his eyes, breathing in and out before reopening them and looking ahead to his friends.

"James, Carlos." He said, his voice unwavering.

The two said nothing and waited for him to continue.

He breathed in. "Please," he breathed out. "move aside."

Nathaniel watched them part in different directions, allowing him access between them. The sounds became louder as he stepped forth, his face passive and, as always, shockingly serious. The people surrounding the hall moved, their bodies parting like the red sea as he walked in the middle.

He lifted his head up high, his back straight and eyes forward. His eyesight moved to the princess and the king, his steps never wavering. He had to contain himself, he could not panic now. Kitty and Bartimaeus had a plan, they would see to it when he would return. He could not be too hasty...

Even so, he sped up his pace.

He approached the steps, walking up them and giving a firm nod to the king as he took a place in front of him, bowing his head accordingly so.

"Young Drake..." The King gasped, as if he were about to cry. "You have no idea, how much I have favored you over all the children I have taken in. Although, you were not a child, I felt as if you were my own." Nathaniel kept his head lowered, his eyes would have given away his sudden feeling of betrayal. "I watched you progress throughout the few years you have been here, and I offer you the greatest gift I could ever offer." He motioned for him to raise his head, he did so. The king gestured to Amelia. "Please, would you take my beautiful daughter's hand in marriage?"

Nathaniel looked to her. She was beautiful as ever, her hair was in braids, her dress was smooth and contained no wrinkles. She smiled at him sweetly, her eyes begging him to answer the question. He could see the hidden glee behind her expression. She was excited, her cheeks were red, her chest was being forced to keep level. She kept her hands folded in front, he could see a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

If he still had doubts, he would not believe that this girl was what he thought she was. She was too human in his eyes right now, everything he had known about her, everything he had heard about her. Yet, when the clues were brought to him, it was obvious...And it would explain the silver necklace that he had bought for her...

Did she really want to kill him? He wondered. She always seemed to be so intimate with him, she always wanted to hold him, she always voiced her hidden feelings. Had she always wanted to kill him behind of all that? Or was it a mistake and she didn't want to? Even if it was a mistake, she still was what he thought...

Could _he_ kill _her_? Was the question he asked himself. He knew the plan Kitty had would have to involve disposing of her. Yet he couldn't believe that she wanted to hurt him so, and even now knowing what she is, he didn't know if he could hurt her.

He hoped that Kitty had an idea that would let her go peacefully...

"King Isu." Nathaniel spoke directly, turning back to him using his name. "I have been with you for only a couple years, and through these years I have protected your daughter to the best of my ability and have tried to bestow to her all of my strength." He took a breath. "I was afraid I could not protect her to your satisfaction, yet with your offer..." He paused, glancing to Amelia. "I am certain I can protect her to the fullest for the rest of my days." The girl blushed, her eyes widening. "I would be honored to have her."

Congratulations rang out, Nathaniel resisted the urge to cover his ears at the sound. He moved his eyes back to the king, seeing him smile proudly at him, tears forming at the side of his eyes.

"My boy..." He gasped out. "I cannot tell you how happy I am that you will be my new son." Nathaniel nodded with a forced smile, before the king turned to the ones in attendance. "Everyone!" He spoke. "The official wedding will be in a week's time! We must make preparations and be sure to tell everyone of this joyous occasion! You are dismissed!"

The crowd screamed in happiness, while Nathaniel looked to the very far back to see James and Carlos looking at him. In his bald friend's face he found bewilderment and disbelief, while in James' he saw an overly sad emotion and anger. Who was he angry at? Surely not him...

"Drake..." A soft voice sounded.

Nathaniel turned, watching as Amelia stepped closer, cheeks red and a small smile on her face. She fiddled with her hands, staring up at him. She kept glancing down at his hands, looking back up with his eyes.

 _Now_ _she acts coy_? He internally sighed, reaching forward without warning and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. "Yes, Milady?"

Her cheeks flared more. "W-Well..." she looked down, gulping. Nathaniel felt the resemblance of a heartbeat hammering against his own chest. He thought demons didn't have hearts, although that is a bit mean to say...

"There's a special tradition..." She whispered. "In our family we must go through it when we are to be wed...I requested we do it tomorrow evening."

Nathaniel acted innocent. "Oh? Must I wear anything in particular to this?"

"A suit is fine, if you own any."

He let out a chuckle. "I am sure I have one stashed somewhere, Milady."

"What room will you two be using for it?" The king asked. "I will instruct for the necessary preparations to be completed so you may finish quickly."

"I will discuss it with you later, father." Amelia giggled, placing her head onto Nathaniel's shoulder and humming in satisfaction. "Let me savor this moment."

Nathaniel had no time for this! He couldn't stay here any longer than he needed to, he knew exactly what tomorrow evening would bring. He needed to get back to the others. He thought quickly, uttering out words in a smooth fashion. "If I may, Milady, may I be permitted to sleep in my own bed tonight?"

She looked at him, eyes wide. The king copied her expression.

"It will be the last time I am alone, and although I wish to remain at your side every moment of the day," He threw in a charming smile. "I wish to savor my last few hours in my home, is that alright?" He swooped down, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

Amelia let out a sharp gasp, obviously not knowing how to react to what had just happened. She licked her lips, fanning herself with her hand as she allowed Nathaniel to keep a firm grip on her waist.

"W-Well, if you put it that way..." She let out a giggle, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Nathaniel's neck before kissing him on the cheek as well. "Then I shall allow to you retire for now. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Drake."

"And I you, Amelia." He watched her gasp once more at the sound of her name. She looked incredibly happy and full of excitement.

It almost broke his heart that he knew that this was all a rouse.

He let her go, bowing to them both before moving slowly out of the palace. He looked left and right when he exited, half expecting to get grabbed by someone. He let out a sigh, making sure no one would see him as he dashed into the dark and headed toward the others.

()()()()()()()()()()

Kitty let out a breath of air, trying to calm down as she rested in a chair. A large bag rested on the table, a dark boy circled the table, eyeing the bag curiously. She had done her part now, although she had to run all across town and make a summon to get everything. Now all she needed to do was get the explanation of the plan over with and hope the two didn't tear her head off.

"So what's with all the junk?" Bartimaeus asked, not daring to look in the bag.

She sat up, looking at it. "That _junk_ is for our plan."

The Djinni poked the bag, jumping back comically as he heard the sound of metal falling over within the fabric. "Ye-e-e-es, and this _junk_ is also loud and is giving me a bad feeling, mind telling me what that's all about?"

"Well, for one you knocked something over so _that's_ why its loud, and your bad feeling is probably just because I forced you to eat a fruit." She had a feeling of why Bartimaeus was suspicious about what was in the bag. It had a right to be. Also, mainly because it was one of the key features in the plan.

"Remind me not to let you lead me around town again at night, you're too jumpy." The Djinni placed itself on the floor, the table having been covered and the stool an interesting distance away. "We see _two_ people and you freak out and shove a round, tart tasting thing in my mouth."

"It was an orange."

"Tasted horrible, and it's messing with my essence."

"I figured as much."

"Goody!" It rolled around on the floor, making an amusing show for Kitty to watch as she regained her breath.

Bartimaeus rolled all the way over to the door, groaning against it and letting out a loud yell as it suddenly opened, moving it and causing it to jump up in a panic.

Nathaniel stepped in, looking collected with a small hint of pink on his cheeks. His chest heaved only slightly. He closed the door, moving in and shooting a look at Bartimaeus.

"Why are you rolling around on the floor?" Nathaniel dared to question.

"Orange." Bartimaeus groaned, sitting on one side of the wall and curling up into a ball.

"Orange? As in the fruit?" The magician blinked. "You're not supposed to have human food, you git! It messes with your natural essence!"

"Oh _believe_ me, Natty boy, I know!"

"How did it go?" Kitty asked.

He looked at her and let out a sigh. "I'm engaged now."

Bartimaeus looked up at that and Kitty nodded in understanding.

"We thought so." Kitty clapped her hands. "Let's get straight down to business then, shall we?" She grabbed at the bag on the table, praying internally that the two would not kill her for what she was about to say.

"I have bought many materials that must be used with this plan, if we choose to go through with it." She placed it on the floor, not caring when Bartimaeus took the table as a place to sit. She stood up, grabbing Nathaniel and shoving him into the chair she had sat in and moved to the front of them.

"The plan I have thought of is...a weird and dangerous idea." She said slowly. "After going through our options and the knowledge in the book a numerous amount of times, I have come to a conclusion that is efficient and would only harm the spirit we are trying to rid ourselves of, also it would not alarm anyone as it happens."

Nathaniel shifted in his seat. "How would we not alarm anyone? Our only options involve hurting her with silver or perhaps a potential spell to dismiss her."

"I don't think we can dismiss her unless she had a master." Bartimaeus argued. "It is possible though, I'll give you that."

"My plan does not have to do with silver, but it does have to do with a spell." Kitty breathed out, here came the big part. "In a bold section of the Eternal Entanglement, it mentions if a human goes through a ceremony with one demon and completes it, they cannot do it with another without _killing_ the one they're attempting to bind with at that time."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Bartimaeus blurted out.

"I'm saying," She looked at Nathaniel, meeting his eyes. "All we to do is bind Nathaniel with a _different_ spirit and then let him go through the ceremony with the princess, once she does _her_ ceremony and kisses him, she'll die instantly."

The two soaked in the information slowly, worrying her of how they'll act. Nathaniel had turned a light shade of blue, as if he was holding his breath out of sheer shock and fear, and Bartimaeus was staring at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Okay, wait just a minute." Bartimaeus finally spoke up after a good minute. "I know what you're saying, and all in all, it's a pretty good plan. There's just one problem..." He pointed to the magician, who now just looked away. "There's no being that _I_ know of, other than the princess, who wants to marry him. So unless we start searching for one, we're going to have to stick to the stab-with-silver-spoon plan."

"But Bartimaeus," Kitty smiled softly. "we don't need to search."

"Huh?"

"We already have one." She looked at him, her eyes staring into the Djinni's golden eyes.

Bartimaeus and Nathaniel got the message after a second. The two looking at each other before they both turned a dark shade of scarlet. The magician jumped out of his seat, moving to the wall and leaning against it by putting his hand onto it before proceeding to stare into the stone. The Djinni, at the same time as the previous action, simply stood up and began to let out gasps and stutters.

"What?! You want me to- with _HIM_?!" It pointed at the man. "Have you completely lost it, girl?!"

"Bartimaeus, we have no choice."

"We have plenty of choice!"

"What other spirit has known Nathaniel for as long as you have, hmm?" She pointed to the man before crossing her arms. "If you were in his service ever since you and I had met, you have known each other for a good, possibly, six years. If not _more_!"

"It doesn't matter how long we have known each other!"

"You know each other well enough, do you not? I've seen you two bicker like a married couple!"

"Like that is any-"

"You are the _only_ spirit who can do this, Bartimaeus!"

"It doesn't matter if I'm the only one!" It yelled, shaking the building. "I would _never_ want to marry that prat!"

"Believe me, I don't want to marry _you_ either." A voice called from the wall harshly, Kitty noticed Nathaniel now leaned against the wall, his back to it, his arms crossed, and his eyes glaring sternly at the Djinni.

"See!" Bartimaeus sounded out. "Even _he_ doesn't want to-"

"After all, you're such a pain in my rear that I could never imagine having to deal with _you_ every second of the day."

Kitty's eyes widened, watching as Bartimaeus reeled around and glared back to him.

" _What_ was that?"

"Oh, you couldn't hear me?" Nathaniel threw a glance to the side. "And here I thought _demons_ had excellent senses of hearing."

"Oh, you pompous little _brat_!" The false boy's form began to smoke. "Let me tell _you_ something here, pal! _You've_ always been a pain to me, you've always managed to hurt me in _some_ way! So its really no wonder I wouldn't be want to marry you, you'd probably work me to death!"

"I recall having read that you would have no master if we were to be wed, or something along those lines. Honestly, I don't remember."

"You have an excellent memory, you tart!"

"Yes, thank you for the compliment." Nathaniel stood straight, dusting his shirt off. "Coming from you though, I don't believe I'll accept it."

Kitty couldn't believe this was happening. What were they talking about? She knew they didn't get along sometimes but what on earth was going on? Nathaniel never acted like that before, he was angry, he sounded as if he was insulted.

Nathaniel shot a hateful glance to the door, before a shimmer of light covered it on the first plane. Kitty blinked at the sight of it.

"Think you were going to run, eh?" Bartimaeus growled. "We're not done talking."

"Oh please, like I would run." Nathaniel spat. "I just don't wish to hear you talk of how awful of a human being I am, which I know I was bad often in my previous days, yet I do not believe I still am the same."

"What are you talking about?" The Djinni laughed stiffly. "You're exactly the same as I knew ya! An arrogant minded, hateful, pitiful, defenseless child!"

"And _you're_ exactly the same as I knew _you_! You are still a hot headed, smart mouthed, idiotic, annoying _demon_!"

" _Me_? Annoying, idiotic?! Ha! At least I'm not the one who breaks promises and refuses to acknowledge a person's feelings! Have some soul, would ya?!"

"Now you're just bringing nonsense into the conversation!" Nathaniel turned his eyes to Kitty. "I believe this plan isn't going to work, my apologies, Kitty."

"Of course it isn't going to _work_!" Bartimaeus rushed forward, and before Kitty could stop it, grabbed Nathaniel by his shirt and pinned him harshly up against the wall, holding him a couple feet in the air. " _No one_ in their right mind would every _think_ of marrying this _uncaring_ _magician_!"

The words hung in the air, the two who had argued now turned to silence. Nathaniel and Bartimaeus breathed heavily, before the magician let out a stiff laugh.

"Is that so?" He said softly. "I can think of one."

Kitty didn't see anything but a sudden grab aimed at the hands that were holding Nathaniel in the air, a flick of the wrist, before Bartimaeus let out a yell and fell to the floor, holding its false hand.

Nathaniel adjusted his hood. "Ms. Jones, Bartimaeus of Uruk." The two looked at him in surprise, more so the Djinni, as the boy had never used its full title often. "I thank you for trying to... _help_...me in ridding myself of a potential murderer. Yet, now that I have listened to some fascinating words from the person who has been with me longer than anyone I have ever known. I believe I will ask that you leave me to my own devices."

"Wait, person?" Bartimaeus breathed, blinking at what he heard. "I'm not-"

"I say this once, and I will say it _only_ once." Nathaniel moved to a side of the wall, grabbing at his sword and unsheathing it. "I'll admit, I was happy to see you two again, scared, yet still joyful in knowing you two were alright. I missed you." He went to the door, gently slicing through the field placed on it, before sheathing his weapon. "Both of you have caused pain and hatred to course through me in my life, but I care about you deeply. So, I request this of the both of you;"

He turned and gave them a forced smile. Kitty felt her heart clench as she saw his eyes become moist. What was he doing? He wasn't going to do what she thought, was he?  
"Please leave Arish."

"Leave?" Kitty gasped out. "Why?"

"If I marry the princess, without messing up the spell, I'll be alive." He chuckled. "I can get used to being bound to her, I've known her for two years, and after a while I'll possibly grow to even love her."

"Hold on a second, Nat." Bartimaeus took a step, before Nathaniel glared at him.

"No." He said. "You said it yourself, I'm an uncaring magician who causes pain. No one would ever want to marry me, yet I found someone who will. Why should I throw away my new life just because of what my past tells me?"

"Nathaniel, she'll kill you!" Kitty cried.

"That has never stopped me before." He shot a look at his old servant. "Bartimaeus knows this quite well, ask him about it. If he can stomach the mere thought of me."

Kitty didn't know how to say this, but if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that he sounded almost broken. Hearing those words from Bartimaeus...She had been observing them and she knew they wouldn't agree _immediately_ to her plan, but she hadn't expected this to happen. Nathaniel couldn't go back to the princess, he'll die! Yet, Bartimaeus refuses to, but why?

Bartimaeus cares for Nathaniel, right?

"I wish you two the best of luck." He opened the door, not looking back. "Do get back home safely."

He shut the door softly, the noise of it closing and ringing throughout the area.

Kitty thought this was insane, everyone was going insane. The three had just reunited, and she knew things that the two didn't even see themselves, and she wanted to make sure she was right. She needed answers from Bartimaeus, and there was only one she was going to get honest answers out of it. Kitty felt rage boil in her blood, shooting a fearsome glare at her servant.

The Djinni saw this, backing up as she stared at him.

"K-Kitty?" It uttered.

"Bartimaeus of Uruk." She hissed. "It's time to give you an _official_ charge."

 **:Kitty, stop. What are you doing? Nathaniel, you got a mouth on you. Bartimaeus, you messed up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is a fun one!:**


	19. An Official Charge

**: Ugh, I got this cramp in my leg and whenever I stretch it hurts so bad. Ah well, no point in worrying about it. I hope you enjoy this fascinating chapter!:**

Please refrain from being angered with me and acting like a child, would you do that for me? I mean what happened just now was _hardly_ my fault, it was all Nathaniel's fault to begin with. I had not an idea to why he had suddenly snapped, nor did I have any clue as to why he decided to would be well to insult such a superior, awe-striking, all-powerful Djinni. (He was utterly insane to start with, but all of you know this just as much as I do, correct? Good.)

Okay, so yes, I could've gone about it the more _mature_ way and try to explain to him that I hadn't meant it as an offense, but that would have been lying to the fool and, although I have done so a numerous amount of times, most people would know that I infamous for my straight forward answers and my harsh blunt words.

The boy had angered me at the time and we had began to lash out at each other just like the good old days. (Not that they were any good in the least to myself, must I remind you.) The fool shouldn't have talked in such a manner to me! I had all the right because, well...

I was me.

Makes sense, doesn't it?

Perhaps not, yet still the kid had, not only enraged me, yet had caused a sharp sadness to stab into my heart. (It kind of resembled the feeling I had when both Ptolemy and Nathaniel had died, yet this was a more crushing sensation, as if I was being stepped on and tossed away.)

It hurt.

Badly.

So I had poured out all my venom into my words and made him realize how much he had hurt me. I had shoved him against the wall, yelling out one sentence that made the entire room go silent. And then he had said the words that made my whole body go cold.

Yes, someone does want to marry him. The princess. He was going to let her take him. It made all my emotions swell up like a balloon, I wanted to lash out. I wanted to cry. (Theatrical move here, I cannot cry in any way.) I wanted to punch him. I wanted to...

And then the prat had left my hands, going on a little speech and wanting us to leave so he can go off and enter a relationship with a spirit. Did he not care that he was making Kitty and I miserable at that moment?

Then I remembered I called him uncaring...

Then he called me a person...

To be honest, I should take it as an insult. Being a person or _human_ was terrible. All beings like myself hate the principles of mankind, it holds order and law while we prefer chaos and freedom. But, in his own way, seemed to be giving me a compliment.

In his mind, did he not see me as a spirit? What did he see me as? He knew what I was, he referred to me as horrid nicknames all the time. (Demon, mostly. All magicians do that though, I mustn't think about it too much. Might hurt myself.)

He mentioned he missed us, he said he cares for us and that he was happy to see us. My mind thought of the picture he had drawn, I knew he missed us. I knew this. Perhaps, in a way, he thought of us as friends? I suppose we must be, in an odd way of thinking.

He and Kitty had both said it, I knew him the best out of everyone. I've known him longer than anyone else in this world. I'd wager I even knew more about him than he knew himself. The thought made guilt rise up in my chest, an odd feeling this...

These _feelings_. These _emotions_. They were driving me completely insane. Nathaniel did this to me, why must he do such a horrible deed? How dare he leave and make me suffer like this.

I was silent when he left the house, the sensations going through me keeping me still and cold as my essence whirled. I recognized the feelings when Kitty had asked me to be the spirit to wed him It was panic, surprise, embarrassment, warmth, and the other I remembered far too well. I couldn't let that happen, it was horrible. If I allowed myself to feel as such again, I fear I wouldn't be able to keep myself from being overly protective and cruel.

Kitty was looking at me now, her eyes containing a raging inferno inside as she stepped toward me. I knew that look. She was angry, and that anger was directing at no one other than _me_.

She stepped, opening her mouth and saying the thing I really didn't want to hear. _An official charge_. My eyes widened at this, she never issued one to me before. (Some people may be confused when I say official _charge._ When it comes to charges with Kitty, there are the ones that are simple and basic, those are regular charges. Then there are ones that are extremely important and are only demanded when in a terrible mood or a sudden overwhelming storm of emotions takes over her, this was an _official_ _charge_.)

"Kitty, wait..." I held up my hands defensively. It was true that she couldn't make me do anything _too_ horrible, after all I wasn't in a pentacle. But since she was still my master, she could still order me around.

"Bartimaeus of Uruk." She spoke firmly. "I charge you to stay put where you are and not to move unless told otherwise. I charge you, also, to answer all questions I have for you honestly and without loophole or escape. Do you understand?"

Oh no.

I nodded in response, feeling the weight of the charge closing down on my body, forcing Ptolemy's form still where I was standing. I couldn't move, and I feared for my essence of what questions she had for me. I didn't want to know. Her and I were alike in many ways, yet if I thought of what she wanted to ask, I truly felt as if my sanity was in danger.

"Right." She breathed through her nose. "Why did you respond to Nathaniel in such a way?"

I felt words crawl up my throat. "I was filled with anger and sudden shock from his response and let out my thoughts before I could argue with myself to do otherwise."

I breathed out, taking in this question and answer I had provided. No doubt my mind (or heart, if you poetic people out there wish to take on a different look of things.) would answer these questions, and if this was going the direction I feared, I was about to receive answers from myself that I couldn't even find at first. (Which is utterly maddening, how would you feel if you knew your mind/heart {if you have one} kept secrets from you? Hurts, doesn't it? To keep secrets from your own self feels horrible.)

"Did you mean everything that you had said to him?" Kitty continued, she paced back and forth, her eyes on me as she did this, her hands behind her back. She was trying to calm herself down, it seemed. "Is he _really_ uncaring? I agree that I thought the same as well, but that is all in the past."

"I meant everything I said," I voiced. "other than the uncaring and..." I struggled to keep this next part silent, but it bellowed out. "The part about no one wanting to marry him."

Kitty stopped mid-walk, her eyes widening just a little before she began to think about my words. She turned her body fully toward me, crossing her arms.

"Did you hate my plan?"

That was an easy and painless one to answer. "No, it was a rather good one, to be completely honest with you."

"You _have_ to be honest with me."

"Yes, I am well aware."

"Right then." Kitty breathed in and let it out quickly. "Did you like the plan even more so, when I mentioned I had chosen you to marry him?"

I strained my mouth to remain closed. It knew it had to answer, yet I wanted to, oh so badly, refuse to answer. I knew she wouldn't set the Shriveling Fire on me, but I knew she would keep asking to the point my essence would rip and the location of mouth would be oddly placed. (This happened to another dear spirit I knew quite well, an Afrit I believe, I could not recall his name but I could remember that he had refused to answer a question our master had had when he had given the same Charge as Kitty, his mouth had ripped from his person and landed in the location of the human genitalia. I was sent out of the room due to my laughter.)

"Yes!" My mouth yelled, finally having won the battle with my restraint. It was true, I did not feel angered at all when she had chosen me, more so along the lines of initial shock and the knowledge that Nathaniel would never go along with it.

Her eyes widened at this, a corner tugging on her lips. She let out a small giggle, she was amused I could tell. It was as if I had just confirmed what she was thinking.

"So, why did you argue with me and yell at him?"

"He would have never gone along with the plan to begin with." I responded, my eyes lowering to the floor. "Why must I show willingness when he would have resisted to it the entire time? It would have been humiliating, and may I tell you that the sheer thought of being alright with it is _still_ horrifying!"

"Then you don't want him to die?"

"Of course not!" I was letting my mouth move, I was too tired to stop it, and I was curious of what I was saying. My feelings were being let out, I needed to know what they were. "I could barely stomach him dead the first time, and neither could you!"

"Indeed." Kitty smiled, happy to see I was no longer resisting. "Could you live without him again?"

"I'm sure I could, but I don't believe I would enjoy it."

"Do you want to see him married to Princess Amelia?"

"No." I growled, surprised at the familiar bitter feeling of sadness and flaring anger. "I don't want to see him married at all to _anyone_."

"Well, now that's interesting." She narrowed her eyes. "What are your feelings toward Nathaniel?"

My mouth opened and closed many times, finding no answer for her. It shocked me, this. I was given an order, and I could feel my essence trying to answer her honestly.

"I don't know." I breathed out, lifting my eyes. "I don't know, Kitty."

I did know though. My essence just didn't know how to voice it, I never said it out loud. I had never told Ptolemy, but I had known he knew...

"Is it what you felt with Ptolemy?"

This next part surprised me more than anything else.

"No." I responded. "It's stronger."

My body began to shake with shock. No...I can't let this happen again. It was _stronger_? I loved Ptolemy with my whole being! I would have tossed myself into a ditch full of silver spikes and iron nails for him, I would have done anything for him! I missed him so much, I cared for him, yet what I felt for some pompous idiot was even greater than _that_?

What did that mean?

I knew I did not want to kill myself for the boy, I had tried, but he had refused to let me. No, I couldn't die for him, because I didn't want to live without him. I slid down to the floor, grabbing at the sides of my head as I tried to deny what my body was telling me. (Kitty had told me to stay where I was, she didn't tell me I couldn't move within the area of placement.)

No.

I couldn't possibly...

"Do you want to stop Nathaniel?" Kitty asked, her hands now behind her back.

"More than anything." I responded quickly.

"Would you like to go through with the original plan?"

"How could we do that?" I asked, my head lifting and my hands falling to my side. "Without him here, we couldn't possibly go through with it."

"Well, I've never crashed a wedding before." Kitty smiled at me, watching my eyes widen and blink. "Might be fun, you know."

"What?"

"We're going through with our original plain." She stated proudly. "We just have to adjust it a little, and go along with it quickly, involving a risk of messing it up horribly."

"Kitty, you're not-"

"Bartimaeus, this is my new charge." I stood up, waiting. "You will come with me tomorrow evening to break into the palace, with a new plan I will explain to you shortly, and after we do so you are hereby charged, through any means necessary," She stopped, reaching for the bag near her. She grabbed at something within it, throwing it to me.

I caught it, my breath leaving me as I stared down at it.

A red rose.

"To wed Nathaniel through the Eternal Entanglement."

 **:Alright. Charged to get married, huh? Well that's going to be fun, anyway! I hope you enjoy next chapter, please look forward to it!:**


	20. Discovery

**:Sorry if this one is late, a lot of stuff has been happening and I've been busy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It is...interesting. Also, I've been losing sleep because of the show Sherlock...I just started reading the Sherlock Holmes books and I decided to check out the show, lord help me I've found a new addiction. Anyway, back to Nathaniel's suffering.:**

That...That insufferable demon! Nathaniel thought, stomping his way through the evening. He felt a cool breeze on his face, passing through him and making him glare at the area. To be truthful, the cold was welcome. He needed to calm down.

Yet it was so hard to! At first when Kitty had announced the plan, he had been a bit upset because he had hoped that they could get rid of the princess without having to hurt her, but he had felt an array of emotions when she announced that Bartimaeus was to be his...What would a person even call it? Husband? Wife? Partner?

Possibly, Partner, yes... Spouse would work as well, he found. Nathaniel felt his cheeks turn warm at his thoughts, why is he thinking of that? He knew what he had just done, he knew that he couldn't go back and apologize, because he wasn't sorry for what he did.

The demon had acted repulsed at wanting to wed him, and although Nathaniel thought he felt the same way about the situation, he did not feel happiness at the knowledge, yet he felt angered and saddened, in addition to those emotions he also felt a sharp pang in his heart, as if something had shattered, a feeling he was not familiar with.

He had said a comment, and it triggered the argument. He had felt he had the upper hand in the conversation and that once he made the comment, the demon would just say a snide phrase and move on with life, while recommending a different course of action. It had not gone the way he had planned.

No, it had lashed out at him with rage. He supposed it had a right...No, it _did_ have one. He had insulted it, yet it wouldn't have been the first time he had done such a thing, he recalled plenty of times he had said awful things about the Djinni. Yet he also remembered that he would call it his _best servant_ and at one point Farrar had called it his _friend_...

And he had just called it a person...

He would hope that it would take it as another insult, although when he actually thought about it, he didn't mean it in such a way. He meant it as a compliment and an apology...He could feel his heart tightening, his chest felt heavy and he felt tempted to go back to Kitty and Bartimaeus...

He couldn't go back, not now. He had told them what he was planning to do. Bartimaeus didn't want to go through with the ceremony, and he didn't want Kitty to come up with a plan that would harm herself. He cared about the two very much...

He wandered to the palace, finding two guards at the front. It was two men he didn't know too well. His mind wandered to James and Carlos as he went around the palace. The two were scared for him, but for what reason? They didn't know what the princess was, but they possibly knew that he did not want to be wed.

Nathaniel walked into his home, gently pushing the door open and sweeping the place with his eyes. He swallowed a breath, not surprised to find no one there waiting for him. He had half expected Bartimaeus to follow him, yet he had only done so because of Kitty's charge, right?

He moved to his bookshelf, grabbing at a random notebook and searching for a writing utensil. He found a erase-less pencil, it would have to do. He walked to his bed, crawling onto it as if he were a child and propped himself against the wall before he flipped open the notebook.

His breath left him as he found pictures of his stay in London. Of course he would pick up the one book he didn't want to see. He flipped through it harshly, trying not to pay attention to the pictures he saw as he did. He didn't miss London, this was true, he could care less about returning there. Yet, it brought memories he both loved and hated.

His eyes widened as he landed on a page of something he had drawn when he had first arrived here, when he did not speak to any of the soldiers nor much to the princess. He let the pages drop, looking over the picture with a crushing stone in his chest. This was bad, this was really bad...

He moved his hand, letting it touch the page and linger on the face of Kitty. Her body being worn and tired, slightly aged as the Amulet of Samarkand shined on her neck. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes were feeling heavy, but not of tiredness, something was beginning to fill them. His hand traveled without his consent, touching the drawn face of Bartimaeus. Why was he touching him on the picture?

Nathaniel stopped himself, he knew he would often mistakenly refer to the demon as a human because it often took false mortal guises, but it hadn't even been in the room. The demon was an it! It wasn't a person! Why must he do this to himself?

His lips began to tremble, his chest began to rise and fall quickly. He pulled the notebook to his chest, clenching it tightly as he released a sob. Everything he had done has ended up hurting him in some way, did he really lead such a cursed life?

When he was born, he was not cared for by his parents, for what he remembered, and they had given him up as soon as they could. When rising in age, he had neglected to do as two people, whom were dear to him, had advised him, he was impatient and caused the death of a loved one. When moving up to age 14, he had become a cold hearted bastard. The age of almost adulthood...He had been broken by words and found a new friend, one he had to make through harsh and cruel circumstances, and he was always accompanied by Bartimaeus...

Now with his decision, he was going to lose them. He had told them to leave, he had told them he was going to marry the princess. Why must he be so impatient? He tossed the notebook on the end of his bed, hoping that he had not gotten tears on the page, and lowered himself on his stomach, hiding his face in the bed. He cried deeply, the tears seeping into his bed sheets.

He went back down his list...Eighteen, about to be married to a demon that has killed many before. Bartimaeus had killed many though, plenty in fact, he was sure. Yet the thought of marrying _him_ wasn't a horrible one.

He called it a him again...

He rolled himself off his stomach, staring up at the ceiling with red eyes. He let out ragged breaths and fisted the blanket beneath him, he needed to calm down...He stood up quickly, ignoring how he heard both notebook and pencil fall to the floor.

He needed to distract himself, and if he was going to go through with this he was going to need to be in the princess' presence. He couldn't leave his bride to be alone on this night...

()()()()()()()

He walked slowly to the top floor of the palace, his footsteps heavy with each movement. He shouldn't be like this. He couldn't be like this. He needed to be happy with his choice, he needed to stop. He looked down the hall he had guarded so carefully, it never changed...He let out a breath, knowing he would not be standing guard tonight.

He went to the door of the princess, lifting his hand to knock...

"So, how are you going to tell him exactly?" Nathaniel stopped, the voice coming from inside the room. He narrowed his eyes. What had he heard?

"Tell him what?" Came a female speaker. He knew that voice _far_ too well. Nathaniel pressed his ear against the door, closing his eyes and straining to listen.

"You know _what_."

A laugh came. "Oh, _that_. Don't worry, I'm going to tell him at the same time as I had the others."

"Don't you think he deserves to know _before_ the ceremony?" The male voice questioned. "You said he was different from the others, maybe you can make an acceptation this one time?"

"Father, you do realize that's how I figure out if they _truly_ love me or not, right?"

"Yes, I am aware, as you have told me." A sigh. "Yet, you care for him, and I do as well, so I am afraid that he would be scared to wed you once he found out."

"He won't be scared!" The feminine voice wailed. "Drake is much more brave than all the others! He won't run from it when I start, he'll be happy!"

"Happy to marry a demon?" Nathaniel's breath hitched.

"I told you not to call me that, father."

"I apologize. I'm just a bit angry with you at the moment."

"I understand, but you need not worry so. I promise he will not die, he will go through the ceremony and be happy to."

"And you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"Of course. You've provided me a husband and a place to live, it is only right that I uphold my side. I am to look over your town and protect it, am I not?"

"The safety of my people will rest in your hands, yes."

Nathaniel heard the shuffling of clothing, a person moving across the floor. "You're very lucky that I have grown attached to you, old man." The female voice became deeper, more womanly than girlish. "You really have acted like a father figure, well, other than the parts where you have tried to kill me."

"You know I-"

"Yes, you were frightened, I am well aware." Another laugh. "I am fearful of one thing though..."

"And what is that?"

"Drake, he has knowledge of magic. I am worried that he will try to kill me immediately after revealing that I am what I am."

"In the past, as you have told me, you have started the ceremony as soon as you voiced what you are."

"Yes, but with him I might want to hear his reaction. I care for this one."

"You did not care for the others?"

"I did. I loved each and every one of them, yet they all feared me. They all wanted to run..." The voice cracked a little, as if saddened. "I know he won't run, but he might try to kill me..."

" _I've_ tried for almost a year, before I grew fond of you. He's been with you for two years, and if I grew attached in one, he most likely is the same."

"You believe so?" A pause...

He wasn't different, Nathaniel wanted to tell it. He wasn't different at all. He was frightened, he was terrified to be honest. But...

He took a deep breath, stepping back and grabbing the door knob. He threw it open, his chin raised and his eyes fixed forward. Amelia stood there in her nightgown, and the king stood in a robe. They both looked to him in shock and panic. Nathaniel smiled fondly in the demon's direction.

"Good evening." He said.

"Drake, w-what're you doing here?" The princess spoke. "I thought you were..."

"I was." He stepped further into the room, taking a place beside her and looking down to her. "I got lonely."

Her cheeks burned, blinking in surprise before she took in how well timed he had walked in. Her eyes widened as she thought of the possibility. "Drake, did you-!"

"Shh." He let out a chuckle, a finger now pressed against the girl's lips. "If I told you I did, would _you_ run?"

Amelia tensed, an arm wrapped around her body, pulling her close to her personal guard. The king watched in confusion and bewilderment.

"W-What?" Amelia whispered. "You...You heard..."

"That I did." Nathaniel responded. "To be honest, I'm not surprised." He heard a gasp, he went on. "I suspected it when you would not wear my precious gift of silver to you, obvious if I may so myself."

"Drake, I'm-"

"I won't run." He pulled back, smiling down at her. "I won't scream either, but I will give you a punishment, Milady."

The king flinched, taking a step forward as the princess' eyes narrowed and her eyes became darker. "What will you do to me?" She hissed, a small hint of sadness in her voice. "Kill me?"

"Oh, much worse than that." He chuckled.

"Drake, think about what you're doing." The king began.

"What are you going to do then?" The girl stared up at him, her gaze hardened, yet shifting ever so slightly.

His smiled turned thin, moving his lips to her ear, brushing against the false lobe on purpose. "I'm going to marry you."

The princess' eyes widened, her body slacking and her cheeks turning bright red. She snapped her head back, looking up with almost teary eyes.

"You...You are?" She gasped out.

Nathaniel found the king to be looking at them, he didn't know what he had just said. He knelt down on one knee, earning another gasp from the princess as he took her hand.

"I am." He said, his inner fear and sadness being clouded over. "I'm going to marry you, I have not a care of _what_ you are. You are you, it matters not to me of what sort of being you are." He rose the hand to his lips, laying a chaste kiss on the knuckles. "May I still be allowed to?"

The princess licked her lips, nodding quickly before ripping her hand away and tackling the man to the floor. Nathaniel held her tightly against him, hoping she did not see his true feelings as she embraced him.

"Of course you can!" She cried in his ear. "I'll marry you, Drake! It's what I've wanted for so long..."

"Boy, you know of what she is?" The king interrupted. The two looked to the man. "She is not of this world, and yet you say you do not care. Are you for certain that you truly want this?"

"I had a choice?" Nathaniel rose an eyebrow.

Amelia let out giggles at this, pressing her face into his shoulder as the King just stared down at him, because of the sheer fact he had not joked around with the royal family before.

"Well..." The king adjusted his robes. "I...I suppose, I'm not sure. I'll just...leave now, have a good night you two." He moved quickly to the door, shutting it with a slam as the two rested on the floor.

"Amelia, you're crushing me." Nathaniel laughed, moving her off of him just a bit. He smiled at her, his heart screaming in pain as he stared at her. He's going to marry her, a demon...and he doesn't care that she is just that, because...

"Sorry." She laughed, wiping her eyes. "My kind usually don't cry, we refuse to form tear ducts in our eye sockets..."

"How do you let out your feelings then?"

"Like this." She pointed at a clean wall, a flare of green light shooting from her fingertips as it collided with the wall. Nathaniel was thankful that it didn't seem to damage it.

"That was rather...weak."

"You prefer I blow up the wall and have father scream at me?"

"It could prove humorous." He shifted himself, now dragging the princess up as he began to stand. "Come, I'm tired, let us go to bed."

"Will you get under the covers this time?" She rose an eyebrow.

"If you promise not to..." He trailed off, his eyes shooting to the side as she got the message and blushed hotly.

"Of course I won't!" She yelled. "I-I am not some animal!"

"Yes, yes." He pat her on the head, going to the bed and removing his shoes before she sat next to him and placed her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Amelia-"

"I'm so happy." She whispered against him.

Nathaniel felt his heart twist in a series of emotions. He was saddened, angered, frightened, almost every emotion in the book. He knew he didn't care for the demon in a way of marriage, yet he felt a feeling of guilt and betrayal when he thought of _Bartimaeus_. He held Amelia close to him in response.

Forget Bartimaeus...He doesn't want you around...

"I'm happy too."

 **:Nathaniel you are so...aghhh. I wanna punch you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please look forward to the next!:**


	21. Preparation

**: Okay this one is late, yeah like 1 or 2 days...But it's because I have a job now and that cuts my time a bit. BUT IT'S FUN, so its all okay :D. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!:**

It amazes me on how the human body can be so weak at times, I mean really, it's such a hassle, isn't it? I sat there in the chair near the table, my legs crossed and twirling a red rose between my fingers. My eyes wondered to the girl wrapped up on the floor, her body moving up and down steadily and hair falling in her face. I let out a small chuckle.

She had been working so hard lately, and it had worn her to the bone. It didn't surprise me, this, but it made my heart hurt a little and cause me to be even more angry at our dear Nathaniel. It was his fault that she was working so hard anyway. (Okay, so it's a bit of _my_ fault as well, and when you think about it, it was also a little bit of Kitty's fault as well, but I digress. It's always mostly Nathaniel's fault because, let's face it, he messes up _everything_.)

We had stayed up all night for a bit of work. I had done my part and she had done hers, although it would be well for me to tell you those parts. What occurred was that after she had given me my _new_ charge (One which made my heart swell and conflicting emotions swirl through me, but it made me a bit happy in a possessive, animal like way. These feelings were going to kill me at some point in time.) was that she told me of a small plan that would attach itself to the old one.

It was simple really.

We would break into the palace and proceed to kidnap Natty boy, I was to then bind him to me (even if I had to force him, which I can't understand how I would be able to if he began to squirm or something, there were risks involved and that frightened me a tad bit.) and convince him to marry Amelia next, which in turn, would kill her. The only problem would be if he was willing, which he wasn't going to be obviously. I'll probably have to tie him down or something.

This thought made me stop the twirling of the rose and my cheeks turn an interesting shade of red, images sprung into my head and _that_ wouldn't do. (I must have gone mad with the time I had spent around the kid. I still haven't come to term with these feelings, which I supposedly have, and now I have horrid pictures and scenarios playing in my head due to a little, completely innocent sentence...)

I tried to move my thoughts elsewhere.

During the night I was sent to investigate the layout of the palace, I had done exactly this, only problem was that I could not go inside. There had been nexus' on almost every plane (three through seven, if you were wondering.) and I had not the patience that night to disable them all. I had scoured the building and found plenty of entrances and gazed inside windows to estimate possible routes. I had even passed by the window that would lead into the princess' room. I didn't dare look in, I was scared of what I would do if I saw a certain someone.

When I returned to Kitty, I had found her bent over the table, studying the book with an intense glare. (Which I thought was fairly humorous. Why you ask? She couldn't read the damn thing.) I remembered I had walked over to her and translated it all to her again, before she forced a writing utensil and paper into my hands. I had to copy it onto paper and give it to her to look over, when in reality _I_ should be the one who needed to study it. _I_ was the one who was going to need to know it after all.

I told her this when I was a distance away from her.

She threw the book at me and hit me in the face.

Damn good aim too.

Moving on; I had asked for another sheet of paper and drew out a coarse map, she didn't enjoy that it wasn't perfect but she accepted it and we went to work on many ways to enter without getting caught. (To this map, I had noted all the places where I saw guardsmen stationed and patrolled, also windows and what rooms were what. I recall when I had first entered the palace, one guard had been chewed out for that and spilled the beans on almost every room in the facility. Funny how little things like that help out in the end.)

When we went over all possibly entryways, we both decided on the only way that would one; Not make Kitty have to strain herself too much to enter. And two; Cause us to hurt _too_ many people. (I had requested that we take a route that only involved servants, she didn't seem too keen on it though, so we scratched it out.)Sadly, that left us one route that was, oddly enough, the safest and most abandoned route.

That, my friends, was the front door.

The front door was guarded by two guardsmen and from what I remembered and what I saw, most guards were stationed a good ways away from it, making a safe route to pretty much any other location without being spotted by too many people. The only trick would be maneuvering on the inside, which we would have to figure out when we got there, because, like I previously stated, I couldn't investigate the entire inside. (Some may be wondering why I didn't look everywhere on the last visit I had, which is a quite good question...I believe I just didn't care at that moment.)

After discussing that, we had to converse over the forcing-Nathaniel-to-marry-me business. We both agreed that he would not be willing to go through with it if we kidnapped him and forced him to immediately. So we had to speak of different possibilities and go through procedures I didn't believe I would ever go through. One was that if I grab Nathaniel and go into a side room, I had to either locate a previously made pentacle or create one myself. I had never crafted a pentacle in my entire existence. So I was taught how to make one in about 2 hours, which wasn't bad. (although we had about 73 small errors due to how fast we were working, luckily I have a decent memory and common sense in magic, so it worked well in the end.)

Next one was how we were gonna grab him. Honestly, we were too tired to actually come up with different ways it could play out, so we both agreed on me just grabbing the kid and taking him into another room and A; tying him up with some kind of rope or B; trying to calm him down and explain to him what I needed him to do. I preferred option A by far, mostly because it would make things go by quicker.

Another thing to go over, the ritual. It wasn't too complex, but the translated words made me want to vomit. Luckily I had to voice them in the language they were written, but the words in itself were sickly romantic in a way. (Oh, you don't actually want to _know_ , do you? You do, don't you? Alright, the words go somewhere along the lines of; _A bond I have created with thee, I wish to make true. These years I have spent, the days I have sacrificed, I wish to continue evermore. My feelings are pure, and care not for race. My words are true, my emotions are pure. Our blood is one, our body is combined. I say The Other Place is my home, I say The Earth is my home. Our worlds will be together in our hearts, as they will forever be. So with these words, our blood, and kiss we shall be united. Until the sun dries. Until the moon falls. Until death do us part._ Yes, very romantic. Let us clap for the madman who actually had to come up with this filth, now if you excuse me I require a bucket. Wait, we only have one bucket. Okay, forget the bucket.)

There was one other thing that we needed to figure out before we actually went through with this plan and _that_ was what we were going to do with Amelia _before_ kidnapping Nathaniel. Many different ways to do this occurred to me, we could try to get him before they are ready to start, or interrupt the ceremony (At the end, where it's safe to intrude.) and take him while Kitty distracts her. If we went with the later option, that meant my work would have to be fast. I was fearful of how much time I would have if this were the case.

I stood up from my place, thinking it was high time that we get started, and wandered to the door to step outside for a moment. I opened it and placed a foot outside, I glanced up and narrowed my eyes to try to calculate how late in the day it was. (I had to do this many times in my past years, clocks and watches didn't exactly exist 5,000 years ago. We did have those odd little Sundials, however I would tamper with the idea and cause many other fellow spirits to be late for their charges and what not. It wasn't hard to do this, to be frank, all you had to do was find where the sun was generally located and place a giant rock or creature in its way, do that and _ta da_ a broken clock.)

From what I could see, it was about three in the afternoon and that meant we had only an estimate of about 3-5 hours to do this. I stepped back indoors, closing the door and regarded the sleeping girl with affection. It was time to wake her up.

()()()()()()()()()

The room was more comfortable than Nathaniel expected. The room was of decent size, the walls a dark maroon and the stone below was smoothed out for appropriate summonings. Along the walls were bookshelves and other materials needed, it impressed him of how he had never found this place before.

It shouldn't have though, it had been hidden behind the princess' bed. Nathaniel had found this out when he was woken up the princess and told to rise. After a few moments of rearranging his clothes and freshening up, she had called for her father and some servants to move the bed. It surprised him at first, but the shock faded in due time.

He wandered around, watching as servants scurried like mice to get items together and place things in the right places. He turned his head down, noticing how the king began to draw out a large pentacle. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your highness," Nathaniel stepped forward, his hands behind his back and knelt beside the crouching royal.

The king gave him his attention, drawing it away from his work. "Yes, my boy?"

"You've made an error here." He pointed to a smudged corner.

The king let out a laugh. "That is done on purpose."

"Oh..." Nathaniel stood back up, letting out a cough. "My apologies..."

He paced back and forth, leaving the king to his work and tried to amuse himself with the sights around him. Nathaniel felt his arm become heavier and turned his head, his eyes meeting dark green.

"Is something the matter, Drake?" Amelia cooed, snuggling up to him.

Nathaniel let out a stiff chuckle. "No, not at all."

"Are you certain?" She pouted. "You're all stiff, and you look more serious than you usually do, which is a little scary."

"I'm just nervous, I suppose." He said.

"Don't be nervous." She lifted her face to his cheek, placing a gentle kiss on it. "I'm here with you."

Nathaniel's heart tightened, he gave a curt nod and a forced smile. "Yes, thank you." He thought for a moment. "I have a question, if you do not mind?"

"What is it?"

"Is there anywhere else where there is a pentacle?"

"Well, there's another room just over there." She pointed to another door to the side of the area. "I'm not sure if there's another one made though, would you like to look?"

"No, it's alright." Nathaniel replied. "I was just curious."

The two looked at each other, their eyes not leaving, however the girl's were filled with affection and happiness, while the magician's was filled with uncertainty and guilt. He regarded the door behind the princess, watching as a servant walked through with an assortment of clothes in her hand, and another trailed up behind her holding a long wedding dress, the white blinding Nathaniel as he looked at it.

"Your highness," The servants bowed. "We've brought your clothes for the ceremony tonight."

Amelia's eyes brightened. "Ah! Excellent!" She let go of Nathaniel, practically skipping over and taking hold of the dress. She placed it against herself, spinning around with a giggle, before she stopped and hid the dress from sight in front of her. "Drake! No looking at the wedding dress before the ceremony!"

Nathaniel blinked and nodded, turning away before the other servant stepped forward and gave him his bundle of clothes. He narrowed his eyes at it, he had told them that he would be able to find a suit, but no matter. He took it with a thank you and looked down at it. It was a basic black tuxedo, but just seeing it made fear rise up inside of him.

He touched the fabric, finding it to be made of fine material. He looked down with a held back expression. He made his decision, he can't go back. No matter how much he wanted to. He held the clothes tighter, willing his eyes to stay dry as he thought of his life. Forever was a long time...And he was about to spend it with... He bit his bottom lip as a certain Djinni popped into his head at that moment, accompanied by a certain girl.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered under his breath.

"Sir Drake." He turned around, the servant now back, holding something gently in her hands. She stepped forward to him. "We will be ready in a few hours, this is for your tuxedo." She held it out for him.

Nathaniel nodded, uttering a thank you as he took it with a trembling hand. He looked down at it, breathing in deeply and trying to calm himself once more. He stared down at it, hating the item with every fabric of his being.

But this is what he chose, he couldn't go back. After all, he couldn't keep running from his fate. He was supposed to die more times than he could count. He would count this as dying as well, for he knew this wouldn't be what he wanted. He knew the false girl decently well, but not enough for what this required. He had been saved many times before, no one would save him this time.

Nathaniel glared firmly ahead,

With the white rose twirling in his fingers.

()()()()()()()()()()

Kitty tightened the string around the bag tighter, the goblet inside knocking against the book. She hoped the knife inside didn't injure the book in any way, that wouldn't do them any good. She threw it over her shoulders, looking to the Djinni stationed at the door with its arms crossed, looking to the palace with a steady gaze.

"I saw more guards enter the palace." It spoke. "Seems like it might be more heavily guarded than we figured."

"Are there any more guards stationed up front?"

"No."

"Then we're fine." She looked to a far wall, noticing a small box and the sword Nathaniel had left. She walked to it quickly, grabbing at the two objects. She opened the box quickly, snatching up the pendant and placing it around her neck quickly.

"Oh, don't tell me you're actually going to wear that." Bartimaeus groaned. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"As long as it doesn't touch you, it'll be fine."

"Yes, but it's still going to hurt and – you're bringing the _sword_ too?!"

"Yes, it'll be useful."

"Useful in making me want to abandon this idea maybe."

Kitty rolled her eyes, twirling the sword around in her hands. It was fairly heavy but she could use it. It wasn't like she hadn't had to use weapons before in her life, not exactly swords, but still.

"Any ideas on where the ceremony will be?" Kitty strolled up near Bartimaeus, making it flinch away and cause her to back away a bit. "Sorry."

"No you're not." It grumbled. "I don't recall any place where the guard mentioned there being a place to summon anything, like a study or library, so we'll just have to search for a possible room."

"Or find the one that's heavily guarded."

"That too."

Kitty's eyes traveled over Bartimaeus' profile, allowing a small smile to form on her person. The Djinni had clothed Ptolemy's form in a tight fitting suit with a large trench coat, in the breast pocket held a bright red rose.

"You look ready." She commented, taking note of how it's cheeks changed color.

"I always do." It replied, its voice soft. "I've been ready for a while."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"You know what-" It turned it's head, eyes widening as it met her eyes and finally taking note of what she actually meant behind her words. Bartimaeus refused to meet her eyes, casting them down to the floor as its cheek turned brighter. "Do be quiet, Kitty."

She let out a laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day I see a Djinni blush."

"Well, _I_ never thought I'd see the day that Icare for a human _this_ much."

"So, have you figured out what you feel for him?"

Silence overcame the room, a cool wind blew in from the door. It made Kitty shiver as she waited for a reply.

The Djinni simply looked up at the sky, saying nothing other than; "It's evening, it's time to go."

()()()()()()()()

Nathaniel stood outside the princess' room, his body leaning against the wall as he gazed outside the window that resided in the long hallway. His eyes traveled over the darkening sand and sky, now resting on the small home that laid behind the palace. He smiled sadly at it.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep there that often from now on, but he would keep his belongings there. He had memories and important objects in that house, and seeing as he had his silver and iron hidden there, it would be a good place to keep it. It would also be a good place to keep if he and Amelia had a fight, which no doubt he would most likely have at some point. He could sleep there then.

He shifted slightly, his tuxedo feeling a tad uncomfortable on him. He hadn't worn one in so long that it didn't feel completely right, yet it did make him think back to his previous days in London. He pushed down his feelings again, pity that the time he spent here brought those back up.

Nathaniel remembered when he used to be stone cold, he had no emotions really until the last day of his life. John Mandrake was his facade, it shrouded his true self and now that it had broken, he was back to being an emotion filled human. It was nice, but very annoying all at the same time. He had gone soft, which was unpleasant all in all.

"Congratulations." A voice sounded out. Nathaniel's eyes widened as they turned to a guard standing before him.

"James..." He whispered, staring at his friend. The man had positioned himself in front of him, when had he got there?

"That looks natural on you." James smiled thinly. "You were made to be in a tuxedo."

"Thank you." Nathaniel nodded and cleared his throat. "I would hope it looked good on me."

"It doesn't look _good_ on you." James took a step closer, making Nathaniel press his back against the stone behind him in alarm. The guard touched the petals of the rose resting in his breast pocket. "It looks absolutely _stunning_ on you."

Nathaniel blinked, his eyes darting away, unsure of what to say. He breathed in through his nose. "So, why are you here?"

"I've been selected to guard this room along with another guy." James moved his eyes away from the flower, now looking into Nathaniel's.

"I see..." He gulped, warning signs were popping up in his head. This didn't feel right...

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to marry her?"

Nathaniel knew the answer to that one, but he also knew the answer he was _required_ to give. "Of course."

"No, you don't." James' fingers left the rose, his hand now moving to touch Nathaniel's cheek. It made the magician flinch. "You don't love her, do you?"

"James, what are you doing?" Nathaniel asked, his voice shaking. Should he kick him, punch him? He didn't have his needle any more, so he couldn't prick him.

"Just making sure is all." He breathed out.

"Of what?"

"Of how you feel and..." James trailed off, his hand now cupping Nathaniel's cheek. "I need to tell you something, before you get married."

"James, you need to-"

"Drake." He spoke firmly.

Nathaniel felt his heart rise in panic, for once in his life he actually wanted the princess to find him. He didn't like where this was going and James' face was strangely close, why was he doing that?

"I-"

"Sir Drake!" A servant called out, rushing out of the princess' room. She took a look from her position and let out a gasp, cheeks flaring as she stared from her point of view.

James looked back at her with a fierce glare, while Nathaniel simply looked up at the ceiling, breathing out and mouthing a thank you.

She gaped like a fish, before finally speaking; "I-It's time, a-and the other guard will be here soon so-"

"Yes. Thank you." James said through clenching teeth. "He'll be there in a minute."

She nodded quickly, dashing back into the room with an intense speed.

Nathaniel readied his fist to plunge into James' stomach.

Before James' face drew close and lips touched his cheek.

Nathaniel's eyes blinked in shock as his hand uncurled itself. The mouth moved to his ear. "I'll never give up." James stepped back, his eyes never leaving his friend's person. He took a breath, turning to the door.

"It's time, Drake."

 **:Haha cockblocked James. Anyway, next chapter will be fun. I hope you enjoyed this way, sorry for the delay. Look forward to the next one!:**


	22. Breaking and Entering

**:Okay, this one was delayed for many reasons. One being that this was hard to write because I'm not good with action/break in scenes, not my strong suit, never was. I hope you enjoy this chapter, like I said it was hard to make, but it was incredibly fun to write!:**

I wouldn't recommend this strategy to anyone, to be honest with you. It was a foolish state of attack, but we had no other choice. No person in their right mind would go through the front door to break into some place. (Unless you were a burglar, for some reason thieves tend to use the front door or a nearby window. Well, at least all the American ones I've had the pleasure of meeting do that sort of thing. I, too, have done it as well, much like as Kitty and I are about to do now, but mainly it's because I have stolen from temples and the like. Not much of a back entrance there.)

We weren't exactly hiding our advances as we walked calmly around. We simply took our time making our way, but were very hasty with our movements as well. We looked like curious tourists, and patiently stepped along as the sky grew ever so dark. People entered their homes, not paying any mind to the two of us. We looked normal. (If you take a man in a skin tight suit and a girl wielding a bulging bag and sword to be normal.)

It was time.

I redirected our movements to my previous route, making us shift slightly to the side as we approached the palace. We ducked near a wall, nearly to the palace as we looked over at the men standing guard.

There were only two, like we expected, and they stared straight ahead, completely alert, wielding spears which were no doubt made of silver and/or iron. That eliminated me going in and knocking them out personally, and although Kitty was quite good with her weapons, she wouldn't have enough time to kill them before they alerted others.

I looked around our feet, searching for something to use. I smiled to myself as I found a perfect weapon. As I knelt down to pick it up, Kitty shot me a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly.

I stood up, shifting my shoulders to adjust the coat on my body. (This trench coat was heavy, it amazed me on how Nathaniel could have gotten by with it, being how puny and weak he used to be. Not that he wasn't puny anymore, he just got a little stronger is all.) I threw a look at my companion, giving a wink before I aimed carefully at the two guards ahead of us.

I threw the items in my hand, hearing them slice through the air and meet the mark of the pressure points on the guards' necks. The two fell down with a satisfying _thump_.

Kitty just gaped at me. "Did you just knock them out with pebbles?"

"Perhaps." I grinned, gesturing for her to wait as I peeked out from our wall. I changed myself into a small lizard, darting myself across the sand and peered around the front entrance. No one was here, not a soul. Excellent.

"Come on." I called out softly, changing back into Ptolemy's form as she approached.

That had gone better than I expected. The king must have been confident that no one would invade the palace at this moment, with there only being those two guards, but I hadn't ever seen more than two guards now that I recalled my previous visits. It was one of the facts I had reported to Kitty as well when we were planning out this break in...

I threw my head around, searching the inside walls and closed my eyes, searching the planes. Nothing on the planes, no one lurking around. It was silent as can be in the main room of the palace.

I took hold of Kitty's hand and began to drag her. "This way." I whispered, meeting no resistance as I brought her with me. We had no idea where we were going, I had a small clue, but not much to go on. It would be pure luck if we got through this as quickly and easily as we entered.

I was glad that it wasn't challenging, I promise you, yet I was a bit disappointed. I would think that today was to hold something interesting as we had entered and began to run around, nothing had occurred though. Then again, we had only just gotten started...

And my main act hadn't even begun yet.

()()()()()()()()

The room was cleared of everyone but him and Amelia. They were the only two present for this, the only two needed for this intimate procedure. The doors were fastened shut, the guards took their places outside, any kind of way to look in was covered. The room had turned cold, making Nathaniel shiver as he stood beside his bride-to-be.

She was clothed in her wedding dress, the white still blinding him and the cloth spreading out around her. She looked as if she was living out a childish fairy tale in a dress like that. It was frilly, it was beautiful, it was everything any girl would want in a wedding dress.

Nathaniel trailed his eyes over her, his emotions of fear being locked away for the time being. The lock that sealed it away was now covered over by one feeling; Acceptance. He would go through with this, and he would do it happily. Nothing would be able to keep him from his new fate.

They stood outside the pentacle, the alter in front of it containing the golden goblet and knife that would seal the deal. It made Nathaniel breath in quickly.

The two turned to one another, looking at the others' expression. Nathaniel saw her eyes, dark green and so human looking, but when he kept gazing into them, they changed shade ever so slightly. They became a brighter, venomous green, before returning to the previous color. Excitement and Joy was what the false girl was feeling, he knew this.

He held out his hand for her, waiting for only a second before she placed her palm in his. He tightened his grip around it, bringing her gently with him as they stepped across the lines of the pentacle. The smeared edge of it made the magician cringe for a moment.

Nathaniel straightened his back as he faced her, looking like the serious, cold guard he wanted to be known as. Amelia did the same, imitating royalty as she looked up. She drew her eyes away, taking hold of the cup and handing it to him, before picking up the knife.

He held out the goblet to her, watching carefully as she brought the sharpened blade against her dark skin, slicing across her arm a couple inches. Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes returning to the bright green as she forced her essence to flow out of her body like blood. It was the color of pure water, with the consistency of goo. Nathaniel swallowed harshly, watching it pool into the bottom of the goblet.

Amelia removed her eyes from the cup, looking to him and smiling as she placed her hand around the handle and took the goblet from him, she traded him the knife. He accepted it, before her hand returned and gripped the item, her hand now around his. She dragged the knife back to her, Nathaniel could see the small traces of essence on the blade and watched as Amelia's tongue came out, licking along the blade slowly and cleaning it, her eyes narrow.

Nathaniel felt disgust begin to rise in his throat like bile and met her narrowed gaze. He hoped she took it as an expression of longing and hunger.

She released the item, allowing him to finally take control of it. She held the golden cup under his arm, knowing he could not manipulate his fluids as she could her own. Nathaniel bit his bottom lip, his hands shaking as he brought the knife along his arm. He restrained the groan that wanted to escape him. He released a shaking breath, his body trembling ever so slightly as he returned the blade to the alter and put pressure on his arm, releasing blood and forcing it to fall into the goblet.

With it being thick, it took a while and some effort, but soon it joined the essence and mingled together, uncertain of how to blend with the other fluid.

Nathaniels eyes focused on the contents of the cup. The blood mixing with essence was a bizarre sight to behold, and he knew that he was one of the only few humans to ever see this happen. The two liquids curved around the other, refusing to collide with the other.

"You have to drink after the fourth sentence." Amelia said softly, her eyes also on the liquids. "I'll voice the entire spell," She rose her eyes, meeting his. "Are you ready?"

Nathaniel gulped in a breath, drawing his hands to the cup where she held it, before covering them with his own. "Of course."

()()()()()()()()

This honestly didn't feel like a break-in. We were getting by far too easily and it felt like a trap, however, I knew it wasn't one. The reason why we were doing so well was because of the fact the princess had probably made sure that the guards were far away from where her and Nathaniel would be, but would still be nearby if something were to somehow happen. (Okay, so I lied a little here. We ran into, maybe, three sets of guards as we went on. They were easily taken out by myself, and Kitty had taken out the two men that were about five feet away from us. Still easy really.)

We had explored the entire first floor by now, I was sure, but we had heard and found nothing that would lead us to Nathaniel and Amelia. It baffled me on this, usually you would hear gossip by now within the castle. (Servants tend to do this, human and exalted spirits alike, since they have nothing better to do and it helps pass the time. I actually fairly enjoyed some conversations I would have now and again.)

I would hope that the pair was located on the first floor, seeing as it was an odd ritual that could do with some dark themes. (Like a darkened basement with water dripping from the ceiling, screams echoing around, but I'm thinking of a tomb-like atmosphere. This was a wedding...) But every turn we made led us nowhere. I was half tempted to advance to the next floor, but I just wasn't confident. Something was bugging me, and most of the time it was something that would aid or harm me.

I stationed Kitty and I behind a pillar and waited, trying to think to myself as she kept watch. Her breathing was steady, her eyesight was firm and she was on alert, she'd make a good guard herself to be honest, much more so than Nathaniel. (He was too puny and weak, and just not very guard-like in any way. He was even more feminine than Kitty, what with his hair and all. But, although I hate to admit it, the hair did frame his face rather nicely...No, I preferred his military style, think I mentioned that before...Why am I thinking of his hair? I need to focus!)

"Bartimaeus." Kitty whispered in my ear. I gave her my attention, watching as she nodded to a small pair of servants carrying baskets. The two were a couple of girls, one talking loudly with flushed cheeks and the other just smiling and shaking her head. We stayed hidden and listened to their conversation carefully.

"I'm telling you, it's true!" The flushed one spoke.

"No, it's not." The other laughed.

The flushed girl let out a huff, stopping in place and grabbing her friends arm. The other girl rolled her eyes and just watched her friend with amused eyes.

"I would never joke about this!" She said. "I saw them kissing!"

Oh, it was just love gossip.

Pity.

Thought it'd be something interesting.

"But Drake is marrying Amelia. He would never let that happen."

What? My eyes widened, I vaguely noticed Kitty's doing the same. I felt familiar emotions curl up inside as I held the pillar with a tightening hand.

"Well, maybe it was one of those special moments, like in a romantic play!" Flushed girl continued. "James could have forced a kiss on him! He had pinned him against the wall, so-"

"You were dreaming again." The other giggled. "But it does sound like a pleasant one, those two would make _quite_ the couple."

"But they might already be one!" Flushed let out a sigh. "I had to interrupt them because the princess needed Drake back in the bedroom. I feel so bad for James!"

"You're such a drama queen..." The other girl began to walk, the flushed one following after. "Besides, James' never had a chance with Drake. The poor boy has always liked that one farmer girl."

"No way, but he-"

I drowned out the rest of their conversation, the two now walking past me. I gripped the pillar tighter, my eyes glaring into the back of the girls' skulls as my feelings of anger tore me apart. Oh, this feeling. This _feeling_! It returned so many times, but oh no. It was stronger, _much_ stronger! I wanted to rip apart, burn, skewer, torture, oh the things I wanted to do to make James _suffer_ at that moment.

Kitty looked at me with widened eyes, before she burst into a quiet fit of laughter.

I was _not_ happy.

"B-Bartimaeus." She breathed out, eyes tearing up. "Y-You're smoking."

I shot her a look, noticing that she was correct. Ptolemy's form had began to look as if were to catch on fire. I quickly changed his form, but my anger still burned from within my core. My essence wanted to devour the pathetic guard. (Perhaps not immediately, no it would be best to make him suffer before I give him the honor of being consumed by yours truly. I would make him rue the day he ever met _Bartimaeus of Uruk_!)

"Stop your giggling." I hissed. "We at least know where the damned kid is now."

"Bedroom, right?" Kitty ceased her laughter, now clearing her throat as she focused back on the topic at hand. "Know where that is?"

"Oh yes." I told her, taking hold of her hand once more. "I know _exactly_ where it is."

We began to move swiftly, my essence feeling agitated as I ran with her. Not only were my feelings overreacting once again, but the burn of silver on Kitty's person still stung. I had ignored it at first, but it was hurting more and more with each minute that passed. Pure silver, nasty material it is.

I was half tempted to tell her to ditch the sword and jewelry, but I knew she wouldn't dare for a few reasons. One was that the sword was her weapon. (Obviously, no one wants to be unarmed when they're breaking into a royal palace.) Two was that the silver would help against fighting Amelia, if we had to. (Which we most likely were, since we were about to kidnap the groom and then make him try to marry her again after I did so first.) and the Third, and final reason, was because both objects in question belonged or was given to her by Nathaniel. The boy had never given her anything, so the pendant was a special gift. Also, the sword was well crafted, no doubt he would want it back after all was over and done with.

We went up flights after flights of stairs, and we ran into maybe six guards and took care of them quickly, however it took so long. I feared that we would be too late if we continued this. Luckily, we didn't need to search for _the bedroom_. There was only one bedroom that I knew of that Nathaniel and Amelia would both be in, and it was obvious because...It was just common sense, to be honest.

It has to be said though...

This was becoming a painful journey on me.

My essence was hurting due to, not only the silver and my raging emotions, but my service in this world had lasted a good week by now. With me having been stuck here for longer periods of times in the past, one might think I'd be used to such pain by now.

I wasn't.

It always hurt as much as it would the first time. It wasn't so much as to the point I'd turn into a pyramid of slime or pathetic half dead toad, (I don't wanna talk about it.) but it still wore me down. I needed to rest soon or at least consume something that was living. (The round fruit thing didn't help either...That damned orange...)

We reached the top floor, the dark sky showing through the nearby window. Kitty and I approached the hall where I knew the two were slowly, I peeked over a wall, taking in the familiar layout. The place where I had been reunited with Nathaniel...and found two guards stationed in front of the door.

I narrowed my eyes, flipping through the planes to see clearly. I found one male I didn't recognize, and one other that-

My eyes widened before they narrowed down, malicious glee and adrenaline now flowing through my essence as I took in the guard. Anger and that annoying emotion flooded my body. I stood up straight, throwing a look to Kitty.

"We have to fight." I whispered.

"Do we?" Kitty smirked knowingly. She knew, she always did, didn't she? We always think so much alike...

"Who's there?" The guard's eyes shot to the corner where we were located. The one I didn't know stood up straighter, following his partner's gaze.

"Oh _yes_." I breathed with a chuckle. I stepped out slowly, Kitty trailing behind me, readying the sword. (She made sure to stand a little bit away from me, luckily she didn't unsheathe the thing.)

The guard could see well in the dark, it seemed, because he looked over me and his face drained from color. His eyes narrowed in anger and his hands gripped the spear until his knuckles turned white. He hissed to me. "You..."

"Me." I smirked. "Oh, how I've been waiting to do this."

And with that, Kitty and I charged head on.

()()()()()()()()()()

Nathaniel's mouth felt dry as Amelia closed her eyes, steadying her body and taking a deep breath. Do not speak. He had to remind himself. Do not interrupt. Do not disturb it at all.

If he made any sound, anything at all that would stop her from speaking and completing the words, he was dead.

She let out the words smoothly, the Greek syllables flowing from her tongue as she spoke. She seemed like a natural at speaking it. It wasn't a surprise, since she was a demon _and_ had done this ritual a number of times.

Nathaniel heard the words, translated in his mind, as he thought about them. _A bond I have created with thee, I wish to make true_. A bond, a friendship, a relationship...

 _These years I have spent, the days I have sacrificed, I wish to continue evermore_. He noticed her now taking a drink from the goblet, both of their hands rising as she took slow gulps from it. Years spent...He's only spent two with her, but he had made sacrifices...

 _My feelings are pure, and care not for race_. It was right, Nathaniel didn't care for race. He didn't anymore. He still felt repulsed at the idea, he couldn't lie there, but if there was a true bond...Maybe, just maybe...

 _My words are true, my emotions are pure_. Mine aren't true, Nathaniel voiced mentally. He lifted the cup to his own lips, taking in the liquid slowly. It was an odd texture and flavor that made him want to gag. It was slimy and surprisingly warm. It tasted of iron and earth. Essence tasted like earth? No...Maybe it didn't have a taste and that was all of his blood doing that. But it tasted like dirt and grass mixed with iron...What did that mean? It seemed to also contain the flavor of water. Water and earth? Odd...

 _I say The Other Place is my home, I say the Earth is my home_. Bartimaeus had said that Amelia had been here three years, has she never gone back to the other place then? Nathaniel's face turned a shade of pink. Why think of Bartimaeus at this moment? Curse it for invading his thoughts...

 _Our worlds will be together in our hearts, as they will forever be._ Nathaniel couldn't help it now. Bartimaeus showed up immediately, although he wished the thought gone. It reminded him of when him and the Djinni were one in the same. For those brief hours, they had shared everything. Memories, intelligence, feelings...

 _So with these words, our blood, and this kiss we shall be united_. Has he ever kissed someone? Nathaniel dared to question. He couldn't remember, he was so sure he hadn't. The girls in the town would often attempt to, as did Amelia, but never succeeded...Bartimaeus had probably kissed before, with how long it has lived its probably done plenty of things. He tried to erase those thoughts quickly.

 _Until the sun dries_...He didn't care. Bartimaeus wasn't supposed to be in his mind right now. He shouldn't be allowed to haunt his thoughts as he was getting married.

 _Until the moon falls..._ He needed to stop thinking about that Djinni. Why wasn't it leaving him? He needed to rid the thought of it! But...

 _Until death do us part_...Nathaniel felt a sudden gust of air surround his feet. He felt lighter all of a sudden, as if he was being prepared for something.

His eyes shot to Amelia's, now refocusing on the moment at hand. He had survived the ritual, the part that would kill him. All that was left now, was to finish it...

Amelia looked at him, her eyes glistening with emotion as they shined bright green. She had gotten rid of her human color for the moment...The other place swirled in different shades of the color in her eyes. It was almost breathtaking. She smiled, stepping closer and placing the goblet on the alter.

She reached to him, taking his face into her hands. She looked so happy...Nathaniel's eyes closed, this was it...

He felt her move closer, their lips were just about to touch-

A flash of green crashed between their mouths, barely avoiding them as they jumped back and the color collided with the golden goblet, knocking it over and sending it rolling onto the floor.

Amelia had let out a scream, shocked as she looked down at the rolling goblet. Nathaniel followed it with his eyes, it was as if it had a mind of its own. It traveled between them, separating them as it moved away.

His ice colored eyes never left the goblet, until it reached the destination of a black, polished dress shoes. One shoe rose up, stepping on it. Another pair of shoes rested behind it. The black polished one pressed down onto it, bending the gold.

"Sorry ladies." Nathaniel's eyes jerked up to the voice, his breathing increasing and his heart hammering against his chest as he took in the two in front of him. No...No this wasn't supposed to happen.

The suited man smirked, the edges of his mouth sharp as the eyes pierced through Nathaniel's very being. The two met eyes. The magician felt his breath leave him.

"But I object."

 **:Bartimaeus, can you not show off for one chapter? Please? Anyway, next chapter is fun too! Hope you look forward to it!:**


	23. Wedding Crasher

**:God, work is fun but it takes up so much of my free time! Sorry for the delay people! I hope this makes up for it! Please enjoy!:**

Nathaniel stood there, his eyes wide and staring ahead, emotions overtaking his mind and body as he just continued looking at the Djinni standing a distance away. It was dressed so formally, with a trench coat on its body, like what _he_ used to wear. It was wearing a suit, but why?

Kitty was right beside Bartimaeus, her body not looking formal in any way possible. She looked like her normal self, only eyes narrowed in anger and promise. Promise for what? He was looking between the two old friends, his eyes flashing back and forth. Why? How?

He could feel his body begin to tremble as he tried to think. Why were they here? Why did they come to get him? Why. Why. _WHY._

"How..." Amelia breathed out beside him, her hands clutching at her chest. She glared harshly and bellowed out; "HOW?!"

The voice rang in the magician's ears, making him flinch only slightly as he kept staring at the pair in front of him. He observed Bartimaeus as he removed his shoe from the goblet, flipping it up in the air by the head of his foot, and catching it by the handle.

"Wasn't too difficult, really." He examined the golden cup. "Quite simple, to be honest, what with your poor security and all."

"Poor security?!" The demon growled. "I had guards placed up everywhere within the palace, there should have been no possible way of gaining entry!"

"You mean those pairs of guards that you had patrolling around?" Bartimaeus rose an eyebrow and let out a stiff chuckle. "They were anything but threatening or powerful. If you _really_ wanted some decent guards you should have called up some minor imps to help, not some fleshy morons who only know how to poke their spear in one direction."

Nathaniel tried not to think of his fellow guards, hopefully the Djinni hadn't harmed many of them. He knew that his old servant had most likely been on earth for a while, and from what he remembered the being had eaten an orange, so it was probably craving a living creature to devour. He forced the image of James out of his mind at that.

Amelia looked taken back by these words. "Me? Call forth fellow spirits? Are you mad?! Being a resident of the Other Place, like yourself, should _know_ that we spirits have no knowledge of spells or-"

"Oh yes, I'm well aware." Bartimaeus tossed the cup in the air boringly, catching it as it landed in his palm and began to repeat the action. "Good to know that you're aware that you stand before the presence of another spirit. What matter of being are you? I'm only this form on planes one through five."

"That is none of your business."

"Of course it is. Brother to brother conversation and all."

"I am a girl!"

"Excuse me?" The Djinni stopped his movements. "You just said..."

Amelia breathed through her nose, her dress moving as if air flowed through it at the bottom gently, causing a gentle wave at the frilly end. "Yes. I'm a girl."

"You gave yourself a _human_ principle?" Bartimaeus sighed deeply. "Dear me...Must I always come into contact with the insane ones?"

"I am not insane! _You_ are the mad one here!"

"No no, you're quite mad." It laughed, blinking as it looked at her with a silent rage. "I cannot see your true form, why is that?"

Nathaniel noticed she looked quite confused at this question. She blinked at Bartimaeus, almost stunned into silence.

"You do not have access to the eight planes?"

" _Eight_?" Nathaniel and Bartimaeus spoke simultaneously.

Amelia crossed her arms at the word. "Of course eight. Thought everyone knew that..."

"A show off, an _idiot_ , and disgusting all in one." The Djinni wrinkled his nose, looking to Nathaniel. "A horrible bird, Nat. You could do _so_ much better..." It purred, winking at him.

Wait, what? Nathaniel blinked in shock at what he saw, hoping his eyes had just imagined it. Did the spirit just _wink_ at him? What in god's name did he do that for?! He tried to wrap his head around it. Was it...No, it couldn't be. There was probably going to be a fight soon, there was no possible way the spirit could possibly be _flirting_ with him at a time like this. And it had been mad at him just the other night, they had both reiterated how much they disliked the other.

Amelia noticed the flirtations immediately. Her eyes glowed brighter, her hair beginning to unravel a little. "Did you just flirt with him?"

"I flirted _at_ him." Bartimaeus corrected, before pointing at the magician with the golden goblet. "Don't think he'd be very willing to corporate with it at the moment."

The guard just stared at it, its heart beginning to race and stomach starting to churn. His mouth felt dry, his face turned pink. He remembered these symptoms. His hands curled into fists, his palms now turning sweaty. Oh no. No. No.

"Never mind, he seems like he might play along after all." It smirked at him, eyes narrowing. "How about it, Natty boy? Want to play?"

Nathaniel's mind shut off. His breathing sped up, his mind now wrapping around the sudden feelings he knew was coming forth. No. He had insulted it. He hated it. No, he didn't hate it. He disliked it. He couldn't, it wasn't right. But he didn't care for race...

He tried to focus on anything but the spirit, his eyes darting around quickly, before noticing a slight change in scenery, momentarily grabbing him out of his shock. Where did Kitty go?

"Keep away from him." Amelia hissed. "He's my _husband_."

"Not yet he isn't." Bartimaeus growled. "I'll be taking him back now, thank you."

"No, you won't." She replied. "He's mine."

"Is he now?" He let out a mocking smile. "Does he want that title? Hardly a good one, truthfully."

"Quiet! He loves me!"

The false boy froze for a moment. Nathaniel watched him breath slowly through his nostrils, shutting his eyes and biting his bottom lip harshly, as if trying to contain something.

"No." It breathed out, reopening its eyes. "He doesn't."

"Yes he does." Amelia shivered, her hands beginning to call forth flames.

Nathaniel stepped away from her slowly, hardly believing what was going on. Love? Why were they talking about love? An obvious answer was provided, because of marriage. And he had voiced before that he could force himself to love her, but he didn't love her at the moment.

Bartimaeus threw down the goblet, the sound of gold hitting stone crashing throughout the air as the material bent at the impact. The hair flew around the false boy's face, his trench coat flowing gently behind him.

"No." Golden eyes threw its gaze to the side. "He..." It let out a slow breath, its eyes never leaving that one area of the room. "He prefers someone _else_."

At that moment, three events had triggered.

Amelia had let out a scream, firing an inferno aimlessly at the being near her. Kitty had come out from the side, slashing at the demon with a silver sword. At the same time, Bartimaeus had rushed forward, grabbing Nathaniel from around his waist and hoisting him over his shoulder before he quickly ran to a random room.

The princess let out a roar of anger, trying to run in the pair's direction, before she felt the aura of silver around her and backed up in response. Kitty smirked evilly behind her drawn sword, the pendant flicking in the light around her neck.

Nathaniel felt his mind become clouded as he heard Kitty and Amelia fight. One thought ran through his head as he was carried away, his body hardly fighting as his emotions were thrown into chaos.

 _He prefers someone_ else.

()()()()()()()()

Not my best plan, mind you, but better than most of the other possible options. After having dealt with little James and the guard (We didn't do much other than fight them off for a bit and then knock them out, dragging them to the side before I had placed a concealment over them. They wouldn't move for a while, of course. {And there was no possible way I was going to let dear Jamesy get away so easily. I had a bone to pick with him afterwards.})

The initial course of action was truly just to simply run in, grab him, and run out, marry him, run back in and put on a show, and then Amelia was supposed to _pop_. But when I saw them about to kiss, I had gotten carried away. I shot between them and shot the damned goblet. (I was careful with my aim there, if I had been a bit too far in one direction I would have wiped out one of their faces.)

I blamed the conversation fully on my emotions.

I was still annoyed and raging over the small conversation about Nathaniel and James, and the running around and fighting currently didn't do anything to calm me down, instead it made me even more excited in a frenzy of dangerous adrenaline. I relished the feeling and did what I always did when I talked with someone I despised.

I tried to make them look as idiotic as possible.

When I did this, however, I am was able to find out that the fellow spirit was no wimp or lesser spirit. I tried to look at them through the planes once again, but found nothing more than the dirty water appearance I had always noticed. Only when they told me of the _eight_ planes did I finally find out what she was.

I recall telling many that if any spirit ran on more than seven planes, they were a show off, and this proves that they were not only that, but they were young and most likely an Afrit. (I felt a bit ticked at this knowledge, I could hardly believe that _that_ was supposedly more powerful than I. I mean, come on, really? The only thing I've seen it do is drag Nathaniel around on a leash as if he were a wee pup, and here I was; having stolen more artifacts that human has ever seen in their lifetime, built plenty of ancient structures, spoken with amazing and outstanding _people_ {Apparently to them.} and- I'll stop now.)

Amelia had completely romanticized their life, due to how they had called Nat their _husband._ Husband! She had no right to place that claim on him, they hadn't even touched lips yet!

I tried to get angry about that and it didn't take long, believe me, but it made me angry at myself as well. I knew for a fact that I wanted to marry the kid, this was obvious, no point in hiding that now, but I had accepted it while still hating the idea I was taking some kind of freedom away from him, and still despite these conflicting emotions;

I had flirted with him.

I had _flirted_ with him.

I could hardly believe myself as I talked, really what had happened to me? Did Nathaniel even know what he _did_ to me?! Of course not. The little prick never was aware of anything. So, I had flirted and then she had yelled out at me about him loving her...

I was going to say something...else, other than the line I had uttered out.

But I couldn't say it.

I could never...

Anyway, once my line was announced, Kitty had sprung into action. (Ah this little bit, allow me to explain. As I talked and gained the full attention of Nathaniel and little Amelia, she moved around to the side to where she could take the Afrit from behind. It was quite impressive how she was able to do this.) She had tried to hit Amelia, and while she distracted it gave me the chance to grab Nathaniel while she tossed me the bag around her shoulders all around the same time. (It was quite quick, this exchange, I doubt anyone caught sight of it happening.)

Now I was brought to the present. I had dashed into a nearby room, surprisingly unlocked, and threw the boy on the floor. (Not too hard, didn't want to hurt the fool.) before placing a shield around the door to make sure nothing came through. I hoped Kitty could hold off the princess for a long enough time.

I looked down at the bag in my hands before directing my attention to the room around me. It resembled a study, with a smooth floor and dark brown walls. Books were scattered and there were a few areas to sit and read. Perfect. I rushed over to the middle of the room, pushing furniture out of the way so I had a large area to work with.

I quickly remembered Nathaniel as I finished moving everything. I could feel eyes staring into the back of my skull, so I turned my head around and narrowed my own eyes. His were widened, his pupils dilated, face reddened, increased breathing. He was either scared or confused, or both. Yeah, most likely both.

I noticed him turning his eyes to the door, licking his lips as he scooted back a little in its direction. Ooh, we'll be having none of that.

I rushed over to him, kneeling down to his level and glared into his ice colored eyes. "Don't you even try it, Natty boy." I whispered harshly. "You will do what I say and if you dare try to run or fight back, I will not hesitate to kill you. I've been given one charge and that it is all. It does not prevent me from ripping you limb from limb if I so choose, do you understand?"

His face paled. (Nothing new, to be honest. He's always been pale, other than the fact he had a slight tan. Never the less, he was still pale as the moon.) He nodded, his mouth forming a thin line.

"Good boy." I breathed, going back to work. I reached into the bag and grabbed hold of a small box, holding a couple pieces of chalk. I bit my lip as I felt uncertainty rise up within me. I was a Djinni, I wasn't talented in making these things. I was taught by Kitty, but that didn't help. (I was half tempted to ask Nathaniel, but the kid was so worked up that I didn't think he would provide much help. Although, he might have. After all he had always done decently well under pressure, much like the time when we had to stop Lovelace.)

Despite this, I knelt down and worked carefully. I was pressed for time, I had no spare moments for second thoughts. I drew the pentacle, my hand slightly shaking as I forced my brain to remember what I had learned from Kitty. I should have known the symbols and layout by heart, I've been in them for thousands of years, one would think I memorized everything about them.

I finished my work, breathing heavily. (Theatrics, shut up.) I checked over my work, making sure there wasn't any mistakes.

Perfect.

I stood up and drew a polished shoe over a corner, smudging a letter.

Even more perfect.

I returned my eyes to Nathaniel and felt my body turn a bit warm at the sight. He looked so scared, so worried and confused. He was such a vulnerable human...My essence swirled between something along the lines of predatory thoughts and protective ones. I needed to get this over with soon.

I strode over to him. "You can either get up and enter the pentacle, or I can tie you up and toss you in there. What will it be?"

I was surprised when he got up and actually moved to the circle.

()()()()()()()()

 _What choice did he have?_ Nathaniel thought, grudgingly walking into the poorly crafted pentacle. He stood at the edge of it, his eyes closing as he tried not to picture Bartimaeus looking at him like _that_ again.

That gaze of hunger...

He had seen it for a split second, and that was what had moved him. He was afraid that the Djinni was going to kill him or eat him. Either way, it wasn't preferable. Both options would mean his death anyway...Eating might be slower though, when he actually thought about it.

He tried to stop his body from shaking, but he couldn't. He didn't know what was going on. He had never watched a spirit craft a pentacle before, and although it was crudely made, it would still work, but what for? Why did _he_ have to get in it?!

Why was Bartimaeus doing this? Was Kitty going to be okay with Amelia in there? What was going on?! He lowered his eyes to the floor, hardly noticing when his ex-servant walked into the circle and held a knife and golden cup in his grip.

He didn't see what was happening, he just kept staring at the floor. Why was this happening to him? Obviously they weren't here to save him, or were they? Bartimaeus said he had no problem with killing him just a moment ago, surely that meant that they were here for a different purpose.

He didn't notice Bartimaeus rolling up a sleeve, cutting his dark skin a little and allowing his essence to trail into the cup. The color of it resembling a deep blue sea.

Nathaniel heard the sound of a metal object being thrown on the floor, before his arm was grabbed and the former cut on his arm being broken back open. The wound had been beginning to heal too! He let out a hiss, trying to squirm and move away as he felt pressure force blood out of his arm.

He refused to look at his arm, not wanting to know what was happening. He was released, his body freezing as words began to be spoken at a quick, intense pace. As if no time was to be wasted.

He tried to focus on the words, what was being said? He recognized them, overly familiar words they were. He rose his head a little, but not enough to look at the Djinni as it drank from the cup.

It began to speak faster. Something about race...something about emotions...He felt a hand cup the back of his neck, tilting it as the cup was raised to his lips and forced him to take it into his mouth.

He could taste ash and smoke from the liquid. It was hot, like a burning inferno, yet was steadily cooling like a breath of fresh air. Fire and air...He swallowed the mixture, trying not to gag at the texture that seemed oh so similar to-

Wait, was it really similar? The hand stayed on his neck, the grip becoming tighter as the words kept going on. Wait, it couldn't be...

No...

This wasn't happening.

Nathaniel felt air coursed through him. He became lighter, as if something was lifted from him, and then a different kind of feeling took over him. The air surrounding became cooler. He knew this feeling, he had experienced it not only 30 minutes ago.

The words ended.

Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak,

and the hand jerked him forward, an arm wrapped around his back and forced him against another body.

His mind went blank...

He felt warmth cover his lips...

And then chaos surrounded the embracing pair.

 **:Yay! Cliffhanger! I love those! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one! Sorry its so late. I've had a lot of work. Look forward to the next chapter!:**


	24. Kiss

**:So, I got carpet burn on mai leg. It hurts so bad, but I will survive! Anyway, I had a little bit of trouble with this part for some reason. I did enjoy writing it though, so I hope you like it!:**

The world seemed to swirl all around him. He felt the human world begin to morph, surrounding him, his body was lighter than air. A part within himself grew, becoming warm and welcoming the new feelings entering his soul. Something was latching onto his spirit, and he accepted it with willing arms.

It was as if he was experiencing a breath of fresh air, his attention not on his human body's actions, but on what his soul was forming into. A flash of flames appeared in his mind, wind flowing through the fire to make it dance around his human thoughts, coaxing him into a new world where he could feel more at peace.

His ties to the world were obvious, yet the fire waltzed with him. It opened a portal to a different place, it was beautiful. What was it? He wondered, the area he was seeing before him was a mixture of colors, no spirit was there, yet he found memories floating by. He saw people, wars, different areas pass by his vision. It showed him around as if it was inviting him to live within the bizarre atmosphere.

This was a place, a place where humans weren't supposed to wander. Despite this, there he was. Seeing and feeling all the emotions around him. Freedom and chaos embraced him, cutting his ties to Earth for just a small moment. He knew the world was his as well, and now he shared it.

This knowledge of sharing this new home was what made Nathaniel come back to Earth.

He felt a cool breeze go over his person, calming him down and gently lowering his senses back to where he belonged. He could feel gentle, yet firm arms wrapped around his body, warm lips pressed to his own. His eyes were closed, he was not aware that he had closed them.

He sighed through the kiss, his knees beginning to wobble due to a sudden exhaustion that took over. The arms guided him down, landing on his knees as they still held him. Once he was seated, the arms made him move even closer to the body he was forced against. He rose his arms, placing them on the shoulders of the other and tilted his head a little to get a better taste of the kiss.

He had never kissed before, and this was a pleasing sensation. It was pleasurable in a way, to feel one's skin against another. The intimate touching of lips put a small spark under his skin, he felt quite warm. He had experienced small kisses, of course. Mrs. Underwood used to give him kisses on the cheek and forehead, Farrar would kiss his cheek whenever she wanted something, and Amelia used to try to kiss him plenty of times.

None of them felt like this though.

Nathaniel could sense the emotions behind the lips pressing against his. A torrential downpour of affection and rage. The lips were soft, yet rough. The pressure was gentle, yet harsh. The care for him was there, but behind the soft feelings was a hard core. There was possession, as if the person never wanted to let him go. Along with these feelings were a small detail, the lips sought him, and they knew they wanted to kiss him with pride and experience. Yet they were trembling, ever so slightly.

The person was scared. They feared he would yell and reject them. That was another reason for the hold, he figured. So that he didn't run if he came to his senses. He gripped the shoulders tighter, breathing through his nose. He liked this...

Nathaniel knew what he would have to do. He'd have to pull away eventually, due to a need for oxygen, breathing through his nose wouldn't be enough and it no doubt felt ticklish to the other party. He wrapped his mind around what was happening finally. He was kissing someone, he was now apart of a bigger world, and he wasn't doing this with Amelia.

He knew this was Bartimaeus.

He took all the actions that led up to this small kiss. He had been completely shocked, his mind had refused to work. He didn't realize what was happening until it was too late to take it back, and he didn't care. He knew he was bonded now, and the slight knowledge of that did, in fact, frighten him just a bit. After all, he believed the spirit hated him.

Yet this kiss and the feelings even _he_ could sense, it told him the exact opposite. The Djinni knew him best, it had always been there even if it didn't want to, and it had done things unheard of to other Magician's. They had become one of the same body and mind long ago. Now they had done it again, only...

Finally, he felt his lungs begin to tighten a little and pulled away gently, the arms on his back allowing him to lean away. He opened his eyes, now half-lidded as he breathed heavily and stared up at the Djinni. Its guise was on its knees as well, and golden eyes stared back at him with the same half covered gaze. It had no need to breath, but it looked at him as if he had worn it breathless.

Bartimaeus didn't hate him...Nathaniel leaned up, meeting Bartimaeus halfway as they kissed once again, not even questioning why they had done so. This kiss was brief and the pair pulled apart a moment after.

"Why?" Nathaniel asks, his body worn and his breath leaving him. He was so tired...Why was he so exhausted?

Bartimaeus began to breath heavily as well, and his grip around his body slackened. "I-..Um..." He licked his lips. "I thought you would, somehow, figure it out, what with you being relatively intelligent."

He wanted to laugh a little at that, but held it in before it escaped him. "Of course I wouldn't know." He argued. "I am not a mind reader, Bartimaeus."

"Sometimes you act like you are."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do. You have done so a lot, actually."

"Well, you would know."

"Yes, I would. Because-" Bartimaeus blinked in shock when he was interrupted with a small peck to his lips. His cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Who are you and what have you done with Nathaniel?"

"Hmm?" Said boy chuckled. "Something the matter?"

"Yes, you're being...soft." Bartimaeus explained. "I remember not even a full twenty four hours ago you wanted to bite my head off, now here you are, wanting to snog my face off."

"You kissed me first."

"Well I had to."

"And that wasn't a snogging attempt, that was a small action of appreciation."

"I can't decide whether I like this side of you or if I want to run and scream."

"The later sounds humorous."

"You would know."

"Yes." Nathaniel smiled. "I would." He looked to his side, noticing how the arms around him tightened once again. He lowered his smile, letting out a sigh. "You still didn't answer my question."

"What question?" The Djinni asked innocently.

"Why did you do this?" Nathaniel spoke firmly, his voice betraying him as it dipped into slow intervals. He felt so tired. "I told you, I wanted you and Kitty to leave. I told you horrible things. Why didn't you leave and why did you force me into this?"

"For one thing;" Bartimaeus began. " _You_ don't seem like you mind being _forced_ into this at all, and two; You didn't really believe I was going to _leave_ you alone, did you?"

Nathaniel rose an eyebrow and glared.

"Okay so you did, fair enough." It sighed. "Look, I couldn't leave you behind. Kitty wouldn't let me, for one thing, and the thought of losing you again was beyond terrible."

Nathaniel's eyes widened a little, his heart speeding up a little more as he heard that. Kitty had told him that they hadn't been pleased with his death, but to hear it from his old servant, it sent a shock of joy through him.

"I _forced_ you into this, because..." Bartimaeus stopped. "Because, I didn't want Amelia, or whatever her name is, to have you and...I just..." He turned his eyes away. "I can't say it, in your odd human terms, okay?"

"Bartimaeus."

"I know. I know. But, maybe I can say this _somehow_ in my own way" It removed a hand from Nathaniel's back, placing it on his pale cheek, caressing it gently. "The bond I feel for you, is stronger than what I felt with Ptolemy."

Nathaniel's face burned brightly, his chest tightened and he could feel some of his exhaustion fade at the small jump of energy he was feeling from the emotions he could feel. Bartimaeus felt strongly toward him and it was more than Ptolemy? He relaxed his hold on the Djinni, looking away sheepishly. What could he say to _that_?

"Nathaniel?" It said. "Are you alright?"

"My apologies..." Nathaniel let out a loose chuckle. "I simply cannot think of anything to say to that."

Bartimaeus snorted. "You could say that you return my feelings, that's always an option."

The guard actually let out a laugh at that, his shoulders shaking a little. "I'll give it some thought." He let out a gasp, both arms now fully around him gripping him tightly and shoving him against the other body again. Warm breath trailed over his earlobe;

"Take your time, Natty boy." Bartimaeus breathed. "We've all the time in the world together."

Nathaniel opened his mouth, ready to reply, before the Djinni quickly backed away from his embrace and placed a finger onto his lips.

"But," He went on. "We've something to do first." Bartimaeus turned his eyes to the door at that moment, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Do you recall the continuation of our little plan?"

Nathaniel could, in fact, remember the plan. After all, out of all the people and spirits in the world, Bartimaeus knew him best and that included about how good his memory could be.

"I do." He replied. "Bit of a problem though..."

"What's that?"

"I'm tired." Nathaniel breathed out. "My legs feel as if they're made of solid metal and I cannot even think to move."

Bartimaeus rolled his eyes. "I am aware, believe me. The finishing of the incantation spoke of how we would feel extreme exhaustion, however instead of being completely worn out, I have a certain girl on my mind whom I do not wish to die today."

Nathaniel quickly pushed the Djinni away with a sudden jerk of adrenaline and stood up. "Kitty!"

Bartimaeus groaned. "Yup. That's the one." It stood up as well. "Any idea on how to get Amelia to believe I haven't just taken advantage of your shocked state of mind?"

"How would you take advantage of that?"

"Well, I just married you. So, that's one" Nathaniel blushed. "or she could have a vicious little mind set and be imagining something _completely_ different."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Never mind that." The false boy clapped his hands together. "Well, anything?"

"Kitty could have already immobilized her."

"I would believe it, if it wasn't an Afrit."

"Ah."

"Not going to argue?"

"No point."

"You've learned, I see."

"Hush, give me a moment." Nathaniel closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

What could make everything that happened seem as if it didn't? What could he do that could put on a well enough show to make Amelia believe that he wasn't just married? She wouldn't be easy to fool, yet maybe she could be. She felt love for him, that was for sure and-

"She loves me." Nathaniel whispered under his breath. He turned to Bartimaeus with a grin. "She loves me."

The Djinni glared. "I know."

"Which means, she will be inclined to believe almost _anything_ I say."

Bartimaeus blinked, before the words settled in the spirit's mind and made it talk; "Wait a minute here! Just because she loves you, doesn't mean she'll believe _everything_ you say."

"How do you figure?"

" _I_ don't believe everything you say, so you can shove that ideology right up your-."

Nathaniel just smirked before his ex servant picked up on its words, the face of the dark skinned boy turning even darker as it turned away, trying to cool its face down.

"Bartimaeus." The Djinni returned back to him, embarrassment spilled out on his features. "Here's the plan..."

()()()()()()()()

Slash, run, duck, kick, roll, dodge. All these words flooded Kitty's head as she fought with the demon in front of her. She slashed at the figure, making it hiss as the blade came close to its torso. The demon jumped back, letting out a growl of frustration as it became stuck due to its frilly clothing.

It grabbed at the beautiful fabric, ripping the bottom of it and now forming the once long dress into a short one. Dark legs were now bare to the world and Kitty could see them forming the position to pounce. She threw herself to the side as the being tackled the space she had left.

"Stay still!" It growled, shining green eyes piercing through her.

Kitty narrowed her eyes. "And let you devour me? No thank you." She reached for a nearby object, a book, and hurled it at its face. It responded to this action by casting it on fire.

She rolled her eyes and let out a breath before she darted to another side of the room and tried for some other tactic.

She had been at this for god knows how long and still Bartimaeus and Nathaniel hadn't come out the room. She was beginning to worry. She hoped that they had went through the ceremony alright and that neither of them were harmed. She dodged an inferno, rolling swiftly past it.

As she had fought it, she noticed certain patterns and remembered the words spoken. It saw eight planes instead of seven, which meant it was an Afrit, Marid or of a higher power. However, if it had been a Marid, Bartimaeus would have known because of a fact it had told her long ago. Marids apparently let off so much power that it leaves a trail of essence in its wake, like a snail. So that left an Afrit, yet that didn't make much sense until she saw its preferred choice of combat. It liked to use Infernos and set things on fire. That fit in the Afrit category quite nicely.

Kitty grabbed a candle and threw it at Amelia's leg, causing it to smack into it with a lousy sound. The fire on the candle had entered the skin, absorbed as soon as it made contact. Most likely an Afrit, but could still be something more.

That couldn't be the case though, surely it would have caused more damage if it was more than a ranked demon. And most certainly it would not be seeking companionship from a human, also that pointed that it wasn't a very old spirit. It was probably young, with its romanticized point of views. Then again, Bartimaeus was over five thousand years old and look what she was making it do.

Kitty's eyes widened from her spot from behind a column as she saw a table fly past her point of view. She responded by running away from her hiding spot and thrusting the sword out, missing an arm by an inch.

"You little-" Amelia hissed, before Kitty stepped again and slashed at the arm. It sliced into the fake forearm, making the demon let out a loud scream before it jumped back in alarm.

It stared at its arm, essence flowing out of it slowly. Amelia breathed heavily, tightening her fists and glaring back to the attacking girl. "That _hurt_!"

"That's the point." Kitty rushed at it, making it retreat from her line of attack. She didn't let up and chased after the spirit, making it back up as she just rose the blade forward. She didn't even have to use the sword, she just had to hold it up and point at Amelia. Just the presence of silver made it flee.

The backward chase made the spirit look at Kitty, its eyes searching her every move. Its eyes flashed as it found something. It began to think. It narrowed its eyes, not in raging anger, but now in malicious curiosity. She knew that this wasn't good and tried to thrust the sword forward, the demon simply jumped a little backwards.

"Wicked girl." It breathed. "Why do you interfere?" Their eyes met, their actions now slowing as they moved. Kitty approaching, Amelia retreating. She had the demon right under her hands. The sword was now pointed at the demon's breast, just one thrust could cause enough damage to bring it to its knees.

"Come now, tell me." Amelia's voice became soft, a different notion now forming in its mind. "This is foolish, and you know it. Do you truly believe that one little stab from your silver sword would bring me to the brink of death?"

Kitty's hand shook a little, the handle wobbling before she righted herself and forced it still.

"It hurts me." Green eyes looked to the blade. "I'm so close to it and it burns, it burns so much." It trailed its eyes over the shaft, meeting Kitty's once more. "My essence trembles at its presence."

"Quiet." Kitty felt her mouth become dry. "I can end your life and-"

"No you can't." Amelia laughed. "You see something familiar in me, don't you?"

Kitty shook her head.

"Don't deny it, little one." Another laugh. "I see your desire for him, for it is the same as my own."

Kitty's eyes widened.

"Ah yes, there it is." Amelia smiled fondly. "The fear of being unwound in front of an enemy, how delicious." She licked her lips. "You care for Drake as much as I do, don't you?"

Kitty felt sweat rolling down her back, she swallowed hard.

"Yet your companion cares for him too. My, my...It's a wonder on how popular one mortal can truly become before they damage the people around them."

"What do you mean?" She dared to ask.

"Drake is popular, terrifyingly so." It answered. "Men and women alike would flock to him, like flies to a lamp. He's dangerously beautiful and intelligent." Eyes narrowed at her. "And you see that, don't you?"

 _It's trying to manipulate me_. Kitty closed her eyes, trying to shut out the words. Just drive the sword into its chest. _But that wasn't the plan_. But it'll get her to stop talking, just make it stop.

"You want him too." Kitty's eyes flew open. "See? You're like me! We're so similar, you and I." She felt warm inside, she felt as if she should listen to everything the demon should say. She had to concentrate. She knew what it was doing, but she had to find out what exactly it was before she could begin to fight it. What was it...

"Come on now, lower your blade." Kitty's hand trembled. "Don't be difficult, darling. We can work together. No one says I couldn't share him with you. Help me make Drake mine, and he will no longer belong to only me, but to you as well. He'll be _ours_."

Kitty knew of her feelings, yet she never acted on them for plenty of reasons. It wouldn't work between them, and she knew he felt something toward her but no. She and him were too different and too alike. They were both full of pride, full of intelligence in different forms. If she wanted Nathaniel, she knew she would be betraying someone. A friend...

"Share him with me." Kitty felt her body shaking. "Drop it, come on." Kitty gripped the blade tighter.

A charm! She finally figured out. A charm! It was using a charm on her! She felt the walls of her body react to this, finally strengthening her resistance around her. She could resist magic, but not all of it. A charm hadn't been frequently used on her, she hadn't been used to it. She breathed out, ready to speak until a voice cut through the crowd.

"Amelia." Two pairs of eyes shot to the door, seeing Nathaniel stand at the door, his clothes ripped and tattered, breathing heavily and glaring, not at the demon, but at Kitty. "Are you alright?"

Kitty's eyes widened at this, feeling the full force of the charm releasing her and letting her breath. She slid down to her knees, the sword still held in her grip as it rested beside her. She darted her eyes back to the man, where was Bartimaeus?

Amelia removed her eyes from Kitty, no longer seeing her as anything worth her time and rushed to Nathaniel. He approached her as well, taking her into his arms as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Drake, she-" Nathaniel shushed her, stepping back from the embrace and taking the demon's face into his hands, staring into her eyes and looking over her.

"Are you alright?" He repeated. Amelia nodded. "Thank goodness."

"And you?"

"I'm fine."

"But what of the Djinni?"

"You needn't worry of it any longer." Kitty shook her at that. There was no possible way that was true. Not with what she knew.

Bartimaeus loved Nathaniel. The Djinni wouldn't have given up so easily, but perhaps that was why they had taken so long? No, she didn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She made a slight movement with her knees.

"Don't." A voice whispered, Kitty felt the urge the scratch her ear. "I'm fine, well, maybe fine is stretching it a bit. Your ear canal is almost as bad as Nathaniel's about 4 years ago."

Kitty felt her body slacken with relief, but tried her best not to show it as she looked over at the embracing pair. "I do wish he'd stop that and get on with it already..."

She didn't bother responding to it. She just needed to play her part. "Drake?" The pair looked at her. "Don't tell me...You..."

Nathaniel glared harshly at her. "How dare you attack my princess and interrupt our ceremony?" His voice was steady and firm. So convincing...

"She's a demon!" She called out, hoping she sounded fearful and pathetic. _I need to sound heartbroken. I need to sound like I lost him_.

"What does that matter?!" He called out, an arm wrapped tightly around Amelia. "I love her, so what you say now means nothing to me." He looked down at her. "I love her so much."

The demon's eyes turned to a darker green, almost human. "I love you too, Drake." She turned her eyes to Kitty. "May I request something of you, my love?"

"What is it?"

"Let us finish our ceremony in front of her." Its eyes narrowed. "And once it is done, allow me to place her in the dungeon."

"She is an important figure of the British Government." Nathaniel argued. "It would be unwise to trap her here, for it would result in causing hostility between London and Egypt."

Amelia hummed in thought. "I suppose...But, may she still watch?"

"Of course." Nathaniel agreed. "After all, a witness wouldn't hurt."

Kitty made her body tremble in fear, standing as if ready to fight. "No...I don't want to see this!" She forced her face into a mixture of disgust and loathing. "It's vile and inhumane to make me-"

"Then it is a fitting punishment." Nathaniel stepped away from Amelia. "If you dare try to leave, then I will be forced to kill you myself." He looked into her eyes, prying the sword from her grip as he did so. "What do you prefer?"

Kitty's breath left her as he moved closer, placing his lips next to her ear. "Move to the chair, it'll be over soon." He smiled, stepping back and tossing the sword to a corner before he nodded at a small stool.

She walked to it, placing herself in it, making sure her body shook as she did so. She watched as Nathaniel and Amelia walked back to the pentacle. He took the demon into his arms, looking down at her.

"Do we have to repeat the ceremony?" He questioned, pulling Amelia closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed slightly.

"No, my essence is already in your system." She replied. "We need only to kiss and you and I are bound for eternity."

"A strange spell, this is."

"I found it rather astounding. When I first came to this world, it called to me when I loved my first master."

Kitty blinked as they talked, hearing something move around in her ear. "Oh, so he's going to talk to her first? What is with magicians and drawing out the inevitable? It's childish and a waste of time."

"Really now?" Nathaniel smiled. "Do tell me, how have you been stuck here on Earth? Surely, you would have returned to your true home after your master died, assuming he did so."

It let out a smooth laugh. "He did die. I've been on this world for a little while, not too long, but the reason, I believe, is because once the spell is spoken once, even if it fails, the spirit is stuck here until they find someone to bind with. I've been in so much pain..."

Nathaniel's eyes widened a little, before narrowing and placing his forehead on the false girl's one. "Then allow me to mend your pain."

Amelia tilted her head up, meeting him halfway and placing their lips together.

Kitty would have thought it was a true love's kiss.

If not for what happened afterwards.

 **: Hmm, well this is fun. 2 chapters ending with a kiss, dear me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please look forward to the last one! I mean, next one. Dear me, did I say last one? Oops.:**


	25. Swept Away

**:God this chapter gave me writer's block from hell, I had a very difficult time with this final chapter. I hope you enjoy it though. Please have fun reading this one!:**

It had to be said; It hurt a lot. To see Nathaniel kiss her, it inflicted quite a bit of pain on me. (Not physically, of course. That'd be a bit strange.) It was easy to play along with his acting, all I had to do was remain hidden from sight and make sure Amelia didn't sense me. I had turned into a small fly, taking refuge in Kitty's ear. (Which was a terrible decision on my part, it wasn't that Kitty was an unclean girl, it was just that her ear was so clogged that it was sticky and sick inducing. It wasn't _half_ as bad as Nathaniel's old ear. Now _that_ , my friends, was a terrible situation.)

To hear him say he loved her, I knew it was an act, but again that hurt as well. I was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to stake my claim, to bellow out how he did not belong to her and that he was lying, but no.

That wouldn't do.

So I had remained in my hiding spot, whispering every now and then to Kitty. She had played her part extremely well, I had almost thought she believed Nathaniel's act. I couldn't blame her, really. He was putting on an impressive show and made me _almost_ fall for it, but because I knew the truth, I didn't give into my possessive emotions. (Magician's were always into that whole theatrical act, putting on a big show, and making a damn good job out of faking it. It was almost as if they were all _born_ with the talent to make impressive lies, who knows, maybe they were.)

I expected this pain really, when the words came out and the kiss occurred. Yes, I knew how hurt I would feel, I knew how jealous I would be. What I _didn't_ expect was the sudden physical pain I felt when I could see the fabric of the world around us tear and open up like a gaping black hole behind the false princess. It was only visible on the seventh plane, but Nathaniel and Kitty could feel it.

Amelia and I did more than feel it.

We saw it, and I took notice of the moment where she knew something was wrong. The Afrit pulled away from Nathaniel in a rush of confusion and sudden anger. In a quick moment, he shoved her backwards, as if he knew of what was to come. Her clothes around her began to flow around, the black hole behind her beginning to drag her in slowly. She screamed out, the area around her began to morph into different forms. The altar nearby turned to mush, the walls turned into a darkened, earthy brown. I could feel winds inside the room and yelled into Kitty's ear to grab onto something.

She latched onto a nearby shelf that had melted into the floor. I threw my gaze to Nathaniel, seeing him now backed away from the spirit, who was now trying to claw her way to him as she fought against the pull. He crouched down, digging his feet and palms into the ground below, the floor now turned into a soil-like substance.

"Drake!" Amelia called out, her voice now deepened and harsh. The black hole became bigger, the rip in the world becoming greater and pulling in furniture and books into it. At this, I placed a large shield around Kitty, hoping to keep her guarded for now. (I knew that the black hole would suck in her anyway if it became big enough, but anything would work, as long as it kept her somewhat safe.) The pull increased, I saw Nathaniel's feet move, it was drawing him in.

I felt my essence pound with sudden fear of losing him. I checked where I was, making sure if I moved that I would not be taken in. I whipped my head, my eyes trailing over Amelia and Nathaniel. The two were a decent distance apart now, but if the rip got any bigger...

I knew black holes, I knew what would happen. (Okay, I'll explain it. Just because I'm nice and whatnot. If a black hole is conjured up by a spell or an incantation of some sort, then it will only close once it has consumed the being/item it was brought up to pull in. In this case it's Amelia, which meant it wasn't going away until the Afrit was pulled inside of it.)

The insane spirit was fighting, and she was fighting hard. She kept yelling out Nathaniel's fake name, her body changing little by little as she screamed. Her hair fell out of its braids, trailing behind her in a wave of red, her eyes glowed with bright venom, her shape abandoned a girl's petite figure, taking on a more womanly one.

I almost felt bad for her.

I changed out of the fly's form, moving out and turning into an old, favorable form of mine.

The gargoyle landed on the soil, carefully making way to the man on the floor.

Nathaniel grit his teeth, the pull becoming stronger and making him go further. I wanted to kill the damn princess at that moment. Why couldn't she get pulled in already?!

"Drake!" She called again, heartbreak and rage in her voice. He looked up to her call, glaring harshly at her.

"Nathaniel!" I yelled, his eyes now breaking from her and taking notice of me. I rushed forward, swooping him into my arms and carrying him away from the area.

Amelia's eyes widened at the sound. "Nathaniel..?" She whispered, almost in awe. I wanted to gut myself. I had revealed his birth name again. Well, no matter. She was going to die anyway.

The spirit's will to fight ended, her eyes widened in fear and – was that admiration? Her body deformed, now being sucked into the black hole, succumbing to it with no protest. In that moment, the pull lessened and the hole closed up, leaving its damage in its wake.

The three of us stared at the area where it was, our chests rising and falling heavily. I quickly looked to Kitty, finding her still clinging onto the shelf for dear life. I looked to Nathaniel in my arms, who gazed back up at me with amazed eyes.

"We..." He breathed. "We did it..." He smiled in relief, closing his eyes and letting his head fall on my shoulder. "We did it, Bartimaeus..."

I let out a stiff laugh. "For once, yeah, I suppose we did." I felt like I wanted to cry. I really did, and I would've if I had given myself tear ducts.

"Good job." Kitty stood up slowly, smiling as she looked us over. "Well done..." She sniffled, all of a sudden breaking out into a small run and throwing herself onto the magician in my arms.

Nathaniel adjusted himself, sitting upright in my hold and hugging her tightly. "Yeah, you too. You were fantastic, Kitty."

"Was I?" She laughed.

"Of course." He responded.

I let out a cough.

"You did good too."

"Just good?"

"Very good."

"I see." I grumbled. "I just get 'Good' and 'Very Good' as if I'm some mangy hound and Kitty gets a 'Fantastic'." Nathaniel lifted himself a little more, placing a kiss on the gargoyle's cheek.

" _Incredible_ work, Bartimaeus." I felt my face becoming hot. (I never thought this form could blush, due to how stone usually doesn't contain blood vessels, but I assume it was just my essence acting like this.)

Kitty watched this small exchange with a blinking eye, before she smiled and blushed a small shade of pink. (Why was _she_ blushing, was the question I had, she wasn't the one who had gotten kissed. Or did she enjoy watching this sort of thing? I wouldn't think she would...)

"So." Nathaniel spoke, his voice now becoming a business like tone. (Great...) "She's dead, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No, Nathaniel. She was just sucked into a black hole, she's completely _fine_. She's better than fine, in fact, she-"  
"The sarcasm is much unappreciated, Bartimaeus." Nathaniel crossed his arms, looking up at me with an annoyed eye.

I sighed. "Yes, she's dead, or I hope she is, at least." I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something off about that black hole. It had a different feeling to it, as if it was welcoming instead of being completely fearful. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought it was a portal and not a black hole. But portals don't exactly pull you in.

"Yes, hopefully." Kitty agreed. "Are you two going to hold each other like this for much longer?"

"Well, you haven't let go either." I argued. It was true. When Nathaniel had sat up, she had just sat up with him, her arms around his torso and her head close to his shoulder.

She let go immediately and I lifted myself up, placing Nathaniel on the floor upright and turning into Ptolemy. I dusted my tux off, the rose in my pocket undamaged.

The three of us looked to each other as we heard the sound of panicked footsteps heading in our direction. Oh, right.

The door burst down, guards surrounding a King as they threw their eyes around the room. They were awestruck at what the area had become. It was a soil floor, mushy looking furniture, and a earthy wall that seemed to have twisted around harshly. (This was the wall the hole was closest to, although I don't believe I had to explain that. After all, you are all relatively intelligent humans, correct? No? Maybe? Hopefully...)

"Amelia?" The King yelled out. "Amelia?!" He glared at us. "Where is she?!" He took a couple steps forward in Nathaniel's direction. To this, Kitty and I immediately stepped in front of him. (This was oddly amusing, because Nathaniel looked surprised at our sudden protective stance.)

King Isu narrowed his eyes at Kitty and I. "I thought I told you both to _leave_!"

"Yes." Kitty began. "You also instructed us at the beginning to take care of the demon threatening your kingdom, which we did. We have taken care of it and will have a couple of words with you."

"A couple of words?" He whispered. "Taken care of...You-!"

"King Isu of Arish." Kitty bellowed. "In the name of the British Government, I hereby-"

The King laughed, interrupting her as she did him. The two of us narrowed our eyes at him.

"You believe you have power here?" He asked, crossing his arms. The guards pointed their weapons at us. "I am King here and the British Government has no power over me. The only ones who could have control over me is my family, and you have gotten rid of the only family I ever had."

"Then allow me." Nathaniel spoke, making the two of us part as he walked in-between. "I declare a meeting with the entire town, immediately. I wish to tell them of all your deeds and to denounce you from your throne and announce your treason activities."

The King was taken back, before letting out a nervous chuckle. "You cannot do that. You are not my family. I may have taken you in, boy, but I did not claim you as my son."

"I am afraid you are mistaken, my lord." Nathaniel smirked. "Did you, or did you not, announce my engagement to your daughter?" The King paled. "This ceremony held was to bind us, one that many may view as marriage. I completed it, and it ended in her death, however I still hold the title of her husband, a widower." He stepped closer to the now frightened king. "You _made_ me your son, my lord."

Nathaniel turned his eyes to the guards, his hands now behind his back. Even in tattered clothing, he still held that authoritative atmosphere and spirit. I had to admit, I was impressed. (And I felt a little warm at this, as if the sight of this pleased me in an...intimate way. Odd feeling that.)

"I order you to make the announcement now for the gathering. The meeting will start in approximately two hours."

"Sir, it is nightfall." A guard argued. "Most are already in bed at this hour, are you sure it would be wise to-"

"If they rest, then you will have to wake them, won't you?" Nathaniel smiled thinly. "Now go." A couple of guards left hesitantly, leaving only a few more. "Two of you, secure Isu and make sure he cannot escape. Hold him in the dungeon until it is time."

Two guards grabbed the King, the man hissed and glared at him. "I should have never saved you." He growled.

Nathaniel lowered his smile. "Indeed, but then again..." He brought his smile back. "You should have never listen to a demon's influence either."

The King was pulled away, the glaring eyes never leaving my ex-master until he was out of sight. One guard stood in the room, now shaking a little at Nathaniel's posture and aura.

"And you." Nathaniel said. "You will find suitable clothing for my guests and I to wear, is that clear?" The guard nodded quickly, before leaving the room.

Kitty and I stood still, waiting, before Nathaniel turned to us with a smile. "Well, let's collect ourselves in other room for a while, shall we?"

()()()()()()()()()

Kitty remembered when she knew Nathaniel was a leader, he would take things into his own hands and take control of business, even if that business was against _her_. She saw him as a kid, just like her, in the past. She then saw him as a fighter to lead them into safety, which is what he accomplished.

She never expected to see him turn into a King.

In the brief two hours, clothes were brought to the three of them and they were on their way to see the entire town inside the large throne room. When she thought of the clothes, she had to hold in a chuckle. The guard had brought two suits and a brown dress. Kitty found the dress quite pretty, but Nathaniel had yelled at the man, telling him that he would not allow her to wear it.

When she asked him of why after the guard left, he voiced he had never seen her in a dress and believed she would be uncomfortable in one. She couldn't help the smile at that moment. She had conversed with Bartimaeus and Nathaniel after dressing in a matching suit to them. The only difference to hers was that her jacket was a bit shorter than theirs. It was fine, she enjoyed it.

Kitty asked them of the plan, knowing that they had succeeded in what they had wanted to do. It was obvious, with Amelia now being long gone, but it was also obvious because of how the spirit and magician acted around another.

As soon as everything had calmed down, she had seen Bartimaeus grab Nathaniel and hold him close, she had seen Nathaniel kiss the Djinni on the cheek, she had witnessed it vocally announce that it cared for Nathaniel. She was overwhelmed with feelings of happiness for the two.

She felt the small pain in the back of her chest too, but she pushed it to the side. She would survive, it wouldn't be the first boy she ever liked, so she could make do.

The three had simply waited and conversed, when a guard had opened the door and spoke, telling them that everyone was gathered. Kitty and Bartimaeus had followed the man out, trailing behind him on either side and walking into the crowded throne room.

The room was filled to the brim, and everyone looked confused. Some were tired, some kids were yawning and clinging to their mothers and fathers. Some stood with their arms crossed, obviously angered for their sleep to be disturbed. She recognized some guards she and Bartimaeus had knocked out, hopefully they had been too distracted to remember their faces well.

King Isu was brought forth before Nathaniel, before he let out a speech and evidence on what he had done to bring horror into their kingdom. He announced the demon under his control, and how he was willing to sacrifice him to it. He did not dare reveal who the demon was, but instead spoke of how said spirit killed Princess Amelia. Many looked heartbroken by this, while some girls, Kitty noticed, smiled gleefully or gaped in utter shock.

Nathaniel forced the King to denounce his title, for allowing a demon to come into the village and offer a sacrifice to it, to allow it to murder his daughter. The King did this with a glare aimed at him, his teeth gritting as he then handed his title over to Nathaniel.

Bartimaeus and Kitty had looked at each other, taking in each other's reactions. The spirit had grown up with Nathaniel, and it had noticed how much he had changed as well. A child, to the apprentice of a strong magician, to a Minister, and now to a King.

The crowd began to cheer at the announcement of their new ruler. Accepting Nathaniel as their king without a second thought, the only objections were unheard, them being a few men and guards.

Nathaniel held a hand up to the crowd, silencing them as he announced the execution of King Isu, saying he will be disposed of in the dungeon. Kitty understood why. The man had raised him a little and had taken the role of father in a strange way, to let him die away from public eye was a merciful death.

Nathaniel had ended the meeting soon after, voicing that some changes were coming and everyone was free to go. Kitty and Bartimaeus had followed the man back to the princess' old room, refusing to let guards follow as they returned there.

"King Drake, huh?" Bartimaeus spoke, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. Kitty stood next to Nathaniel, who crossed his arms and looked to his ex-servant.

"Yes." Nathaniel said. "I had never imagined I'd become something like this in my lifetime, although it is a fascinating outcome."

"You always wanted to be someone who was large and in charge, didn't you?" The spirit teased. "Surely this must be what you have always dreamed of."

He let out a laugh. "Perhaps so..." He turned to me. "What do you think of it, Kitty?"

She shrugged. "It's a step up from a magician, so I would say it's fine."

"And guard," Bartimaeus added. "Don't forget guard, or should I say assassin?"

"I was a guard." He glared at the Djinni.

"No you weren't."

Kitty giggled at the scene, taking in the mock argument, before her face fell as she began to think.

()()()()()()()()

"I have to return to London." Kitty had said. Nathaniel's eyes widened as he looked back to her.

He knew this. He expected this. Kitty had come here just to follow through with an assignment given to her, she had no reason to stay with him. He felt saddened at this, but took it in stride. It would be alright, after all, she knew he was alive.

He smiled sadly to her. "I know." He admitted. "Rest assured, I will provide you the highest quality flight back to London."

"That won't be necessary." Her laugh came back, making Nathaniel smile even wider.

"I know, however do think of it as a thank you present."

"I don't need thanks from you, but what for?"

"Saving me again." Nathaniel said. "You've saved me so many times, if I recall, this is the fourth."

"I'd like to mention that I've saved you plenty more times than that." Bartimaeus commented. "I lost track after about thirty. You owe me more than you owe her."

"Jealous?" Kitty smirked.

"Of what?" Bartimaeus narrowed his eyes. "I've nothing to be envious of, I have the boy intertwined with me for life, so I'm fine. Oh, that sounds _terrible_ when I say it out loud."

Kitty began to giggle at the phrase, while the Djinni just began to turn a slight shade of red. Nathaniel was lost in the whole phrase. What was terrible about that sentence? Was it because him and Bartimaeus were bound now? They had gotten past that, didn't they?

"I feel as if I ask I'll come to regret it, won't I?" Nathaniel grumbled.

"Quite right." Bartimaeus said.

Nathaniel smiled at his ex servant, thinking of what had happened in the short time they had reunited. He narrowed his eyes, casting them to the floor.

"What about you, Bartimaeus?" He suddenly asked. "You are Kitty's servant now, you are to return with her, are you not?"

The two of them looked at him with a blank stare.

"You're joking, right?" Kitty sighed. "Nathaniel, he's bound to you. He has no master. He only has _you_."

"I..." Nathaniel remembered the words in the book, recalling how the spell did, in fact, voice how the spirit would have no master. He paled at his stupidity. "I suppose you are right..."

"Sounds horrible when you say it out loud, doesn't it?" Bartimaeus teased.

"Shut up." Nathaniel rolled his eyes, turning his gaze to Kitty. "How soon would you like to leave?"

Kitty thought for a moment. "It would be best for me to return as soon as possible, if I had to be truthful. My work needs me."

"You're a marvelous replacement for me." Nathaniel complimented, meaning it wholeheartedly. The girl blushed, nodding in thanks at the compliment. "I'll have a plane arranged for you when morning comes." She nodded once again, words not passing between the two for a brief moment.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the girl and drawing her close. He embraced her tightly, feeling her move her arms around his neck to hold him back. Kitty was a dear friend and he had just gotten her back. To lose her now began to pierce his heart. He hadn't had many friends from his past here, and although Kitty was an enemy at one point, they were closer than one might believe.

"I'm so glad you're alive." She whispered in his ear. "Please, keep in touch."

"You know I will." He pulled back, placing a kiss on her forehead. "There's a bedroom right below here, you may use it if you wish for the night."

"Thank you." Kitty said, putting her lips to his cheek. She turned her eyes to the false boy in the room, his legs crossed and looking away from the scene. She pulled away from her friend, crossing over to Bartimaeus and hugging him as well. The Djinni's eyes widened at the action.

"Take care of him, Bartimaeus."

"Hey..." A hand was placed on her back and head. "You make this sound as if we'll never see each other again, kid." Bartimaeus pulled away, a shy smile on his face. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm just being forced to stay with a brat for all of eternity."

Nathaniel grinned, feeling, not jealously at the sight, but a friendly warmth in his chest. "Careful what you say, I can hurt you for it." The Djinni stuck his tongue out at his words.

Kitty just smiled more, detaching herself from Bartimaeus and nodding to them. "Goodnight." She left the room, gently closing the door behind herself.

Nathaniel felt the atmosphere change. It was an unexpected one. It frightened him, but it made him curious as well. He felt his mouth turn dry and gulp suddenly. The reality of everything crashed upon him. He and Bartimaeus were...

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He managed out.

"Okay with what?"

"This...our status...I-In a way of wording it."

"Nathaniel..."He heard the sound of someone lifting themselves off a bed.

"You do not have to reply if-"

"I'm more than okay with it.." A deep voice replied. "The question is; Are _you_ okay with it?"

"I-I'm still..." Nathaniel bit his lip. "It's a bit...strange, this relationship we now have. I mean what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"We obviously aren't Master and Servant anymore, we're hardly enemies. We're not exactly friends..." Nathaniel felt himself babble, his face became hot. "We just...We kissed and you told me..."

His eyes widened as he felt arms wrap around his body, trapping his arms as a pair of lips placed themselves next to his ear. "I told you my feelings for you were stronger than what I felt with Ptolemy, and I tricked myself into saying the _other_ form of it, in a way." The lips touched his ear lobe, making the magician shiver. "You never said you returned my feelings, if I remember correctly."

"You said-"

"We have all the time in the world, yes I know." The deep voice let out a chuckle. "I will want to hear it at some point, Nathaniel. What shall I do to make you say it?"

Nathaniel's heart picked up, the room was too hot and Bartimaeus' body pressed against his was not helping cool him off. If anything, the body was making it worse. His face was burning him, he wanted water for his dry throat. He felt weird. This was odd. It was bizarre.

"Nathaniel." Bartimaeus breathed. "You need not rush if you are unsure of how you feel, but I feel the need to remind you that you do belong to me now."

"No! It's not that I don't know how I feel, it's-" Nathaniel paused, trying to think. He was probably one of the most intelligent magician's on the face of the earth, and yet this he couldn't even fathom thinking of. It was unreal to him. "I just..."

"We're lovers."

"What?" Nathaniel gasped.

Bartimaeus rolled his eyes, just holding the body in his arms tighter. "You want to know what we are now, correct? We're lovers. We're a couple, going steady, courting, or whatever else you kids call it nowadays."

"I..." The magician paused, smiling a little and calming down. "I think..I think I can get used to that."

"Good. Now then." Nathaniel let out a gasp as Bartimaeus suddenly swept him into his arms.

"Bartimaeus! What are you-" He was thrown onto the bed, landing with a small jump before the Djinni crawled into the bed next to him, reenacting a scene they had done just the other day.

"We have business to do in the morning, so its time for good little magician boys to go to bed." Bartimaeus teased, his arms wrapped around Nathaniel, pulling him against his chest. "Sleep."

"Or what?" He teased back, his body betraying his words as he snuggled close to the warmth.

The Djinni grinned, sliding his leg in-between Nathaniel's like he had done in the previous snuggling encounter, he moved his knee higher than last time. The voice became deeper, holding a different motive. "Or I'll _eat_ you."

Nathaniel wanted to smack it. "I still don't know what that means..."

"I'll show you in due time." Bartimaeus' voice returned to normal, placing a kiss on the magician's lips for a quick moment. "For now, rest Nathaniel."

The man nodded with a smile, his head resting against the torso held to him. He breathed slowly, his mind and heart calming down into acceptance. He had almost died more times than he can count, and he had counted a bond with a demon one as well. This wasn't a death, he told himself. It was a life that he could rebuild, the right way.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Where did he go?" I asked myself, wandering around the large palace at night with a worried eye. Honestly, one would think that after losing him so many times I would be able to find him quickly, but no. I still had not pinpointed his technique to evading my grasp. (I knew I could track him, what with our bond and all, but that removes the fun out of finding him. Besides, if I couldn't find him in the next ten minutes, _then_ I would cheat.)

I grumbled, walking around in my loincloth as Ptolemy. The people of the palace were not alarmed by my choice of clothing during my stay here, in fact they had complimented the style and some men were copying it. It called back fond memories from the past and I was quite glad about my influence.

It had been a month since Nathaniel had become King, and I essentially being pronounced his spouse. The people were shocked (and I even saw a couple of girls crying, I believe.) but they accepted it with no problem. It was a good thing too, I'd have been quite angry if the townsfolk disliked homosexual tendencies. (I could have changed into my female form, however I was not comfortable in a female form, and besides Nathaniel was more used to my male form.)

I crinkled my nose as I strode past the kitchen, hating the smell and trying to make a quick dash past it. Living in the palace was nice, however Nathaniel seemed to often return to his little home to cook himself something to eat or for some peace and quiet. I didn't blame him to be honest, I often went with him and he would show me pictures he had drawn. (He had denied showing me the one I had already looked into, saying that it was a private and _special_ notebook. I never told him I already saw it, but I will one day.)

This was getting ridiculous. I strolled past a couple of guards, before I caught the sight of long hair and grabbed the arm of one of them. The man stopped, glaring at me with hateful eyes.

"James." I said with a smile. "Do you have an idea as to where Drake is?"

James was still obsessed with Nat, sadly, and often tried to flirt with him when I wasn't around. I had asked Nathaniel if I could simply devour him and get it over with, however he voiced that people would ask where he went and we could only go so far with excuses and that it would make hiding the fact I was a spirit harder. (People would have to know eventually, but after placing treason on the King's head for having a demon by his side would raise suspicion if he announced it too soon. I assume he was waiting until the people liked me or at least cared for me a decent amount. Which shouldn't be too difficult, I'm likable, aren't I? ...Don't answer that.)

To impress his new King, James had tried to copy my style of hair. (Ptolemy's, not mine, but you get the idea.) He let his hair down and it framed his face, making it stand out just a bit. He jerked his arm out of my hold.

"Bedroom." He hissed.

"And how do you know that?" I felt jealously creeping up on me. (Yes, that feeling...It still never went away when this man came near...)

"I saw him enter it, that is all." He turned around, marching off with the other guard and leaving me.

Sometimes I wished Kitty were here, at least _she_ would have snapped at the man and thrown her fist into his face. I wish I could, but I had an imagine here, and Kitty voiced that she would only visit every 2 weeks. She still talked to us, since Nathaniel owned a scrying orb. (Surprisingly, he recycled Imps through it. After 1 week he would replace it with a different one, effectively making sure that they were not to suffer _too_ much. It was honorable in its own way.)

I made my way slowly to the top floor, where our bedroom resided. My eyes traveled to the guard stationed and made a mock salute to them.

"Balcony." The bald headed man spoke, doing the salute back.

"Thank you, Carlos." I smiled, entering the room.

Carlos was Nathaniel's personal guard, apparently it was required that he have one and although he knew that _I_ was all the protection he needed, he wanted to insure that he still seemed like a normal ruler. So he appointed Carlos as it. (At first I thought he was going to give James the position, but he seemed to dislike the idea. This pleased me _very_ much.)

I walked in, my eyes shifting to the open balcony doors. I traveled to them, my gaze softening as I witnessed the man standing there. His attire had been switched out from his old sand colored garb to his old trend of wearing tight fitting suits. The trench coat was absent, his shoes were polished black, his pants were dark, and his dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves rolled up. I smiled at his hairstyle, which now was cut back into a shortened and messy fashion. (I thought it was fashionable, mainly because _I_ was the one to give the haircut. He had voiced one day that it was far too hot outside and I had volunteered {Like I had about 2-4 years ago} to cut his hair. He let me.)

I took a place beside him, his body not shifting at all. It was as if he didn't even know I was there. I looked up, noticing how pretty the sky was. Earth was a terrible place, far worse than The Other Place, but it has to be said; It did have some breathtaking sights.

"I see you found me." Nathaniel spoke. "Took your time, didn't you?"

"You ran off, it wasn't my fault I was distracted."

"The fruit stand distracted you."

"I have a fear of oranges."

"I am aware." He laughed, stepping closer into my proximity and placing a kiss on my cheek as I stared at the stars.

I grinned. "No, we'll be having none of that." I turned to face him, placing a hand around his waist to make him face me. I leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.

I enjoyed this, kissing him that is. It always sent a pleasant sensation through my essence. I savored every bit of it and wanted to never stop at times. (We had to stop kissing at some point though, a pity Nathaniel's human...ish)

"Bartimaeus." He spoke against my lips.

I pulled away, looking at him expectantly.

He leaned up to my ear. " _S'agapo_."

My eyes widened at the words, I felt my essence tremble at the phrase. If I had a heart, I believe it would have stopped in that moment out of pure shock.

"You..." He grinned, pulling away a small bit. "You cheat."

"It's not cheating."

"Yes it is."

"How so?"

"I can't say it!"

"I'm not going to repeat it."

"I'll make you repeat it."

"How?" He challenged. "Are you going to sweep me off my feet and force me to say it again?"

"Yes." I smirked. "I'll make you say it over and over again while I _eat_ you."

I had to stifle a laugh when he glared at me. My dear little virgin magician.

"I still have not a clue as to what that means." He grumbled.

"Allow me to show you." I chuckled. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"I cannot mind If I do not know what it is."

So I did exactly what I said I would do.

I swept him away.

 **:: And that is it for Swept Away! Thank you so much for sticking along on this ride with me! It was so much fun to get back into writing! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! If you want to make a request or talk to me, do send me a message, I'd love to write for all of you again! Oh, and before I forget! _S'agapo; Greek words for I love you._ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
